Así comenzó todo
by Nadeshico023
Summary: Mejor les recomiendo mi nuevo fic antes de que se atrevan a leer esta atrocidad que en poco tiempo bajaré de la pag. Terrícola con orgullo de Saiyajin. n.n
1. Prologo

Cinco meses pasaron desde la llegada de Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccoro y los Namekianos a la Tierra.

Ese día serian revividos Krilin, Yamcha y Goku con las Esferas del Dragon creadas por el patriarca.

La heredera de la famosa Corporación Cápsula había convivido con esos extraterrestres sin ningún problema, todos eran muy amables y a pesar de la cantidad de personas que vivan con la familia Briefs, no les resultaba molesta su presencia, a todos menos a uno. El orgulloso príncipe Saiyajin se sentía perturbado teniendo tanto bicho cerca, prefirió pasar tarde y noche entrenando en las montañas, y solo volvía por comida y una cama para dormir, casi no cruzaba palabra con la familia que lo había acogido. Para él esa familia era fundamental, ya que de otra manera, no tendría un lugar para vivir y tendría que cazar sus alimentos, su falta de poder adquisitivo lo limitaba mucho en este nuevo planeta. Si las circunstancias fueran otras ya habría tomado el control del planeta, pero la humillación vivida tiempo atrás ante las manos de Goku no se lo permitía, debía entrenar arduamente para superarlo, ser mas fuerte, y derrotarlo, sus metas, derrotar a Kakarotto y convertirse en Super Saiyajin, después vería que hacer, si destruir la tierra o conquistarla, no era algo relevante en ese momento, de ser necesario moriría en batalla, pero por todos sus medios no lo iba a permitir.

Bulma conoció muy poco del Saiyajin, las pocas horas que pasaba en la mansión las pasaba en silencio y en soledad. Que intrigante esa persona, por lo que Gohan le había comentado, Vegeta antes de morir en Namekusei le pidió a Goku que vengara su raza, que matara con sus manos de Saiyajin a Freezer.

Tan orgulloso hombre al verse enfrentado a lo inevitable pidió ayuda. No debía ser tan malo.

Por un pequeño error al pedir un deseo él volvió a la vida junto con los demás. Seguramente conoció el infierno, que vida difícil a debido tener ese hombre, lo más seguro es que es su vida no ha tenido nadie en quien confiar.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que lo vio, a trabes de la esfera de Uranai Baba, en la batalla contra Goku, y de la primera vez que lo vio en vivo y en directo. Es vez la amenazó de muerte, venía en busca de una de la esfera del dragon que ella cuidaba, que miedo sintió aquella vez. Una de las primera cosas que le dijo fue "que mujer tan tonta", cuando alabó la belleza se Zaabon, claro antes de su horrorosa transformación…

El miedo que sintió una vez al verlo extrañamente se desvaneció, al regresar a la tierra, allí estaba él, solo apoyado contra un árbol. Pobre, pensaba que había vuelto a la vida y aun seguí en Namekusei, que rabia le provocó enterarse que Goku había muerto en la pelea con Freezer, y que él fue quien le dio muerte. Muerto no viviría la humillación, la de haber pedido la ayuda de su enemigo, ese que le perdono la vida una vez, y lo dejo huir como un cobarde en vez de morir a manos del enano calvo de Krilin. Para compensar sus humillaciones, Goku se había convertido en el legendario Super Saiyajin. Siempre creyó que un día él seria esa leyenda, como soldado de clase alta y príncipe de su especie era el indicado para recibir tal honor.

Tan retraído estaba el hombre de su alrededor fue sorprendido por la invitación de la mujer de cabello peculiar. Un color inusual para él, la humana se acercó y le dijo algo como "Oye pequeño, tu también puedes quedarte con nosotros", ¿pequeño? ¿La débil humana se burlaba de su estatura? Ella bien debe saber que con un leve movimiento de su mano acabaría con su vida, ¿qué acaso era suicida?

La mujer la remato con un "Pero no te enamores de mi, por que soy una mujer muy hermosa e inteligente".

Era el colmo, esa molesta humana poniéndose a la altura del gran príncipe de los Saiyajin, como que él se fuera a enamorar de ella, un simple terrícola, ni siquiera conocía el amor, para el un símbolo de debilidad, nada más que eso, él nunca sumaría a sus humillaciones un "amorío", nunca, jamás lo permitiría. No en vano había sido criado y educado los primeros años de su vida por su padre el Rey Vegeta, seguramente el más estricto de todos.

Hacía dos semanas que Bulma no veía a Vegeta, seguramente entrenaba en las montañas, pero ese día era especial, ya las esferas estaban reunidas, y sus deseos serían cumplidos, lo más seguro era que en cualquier momento él llegue para presenciar el regreso de su némesis.

Ya preparada para una pelea de titanes, traía una nave en su bolsillo. Como era costumbre de Goku, cuando regrese lo llevaría a un lugar alejado de la población para pelear como Kami manda, y por nada del mundo la muchacha de cabellos azules se perdería la acción.

Acostumbrada a ver las pelear, siempre metida en el medio del drama, Bulma, intrépida se ponía la altura de la situación, cualquiera sea. De pequeña acompañaba a sus amigos a los torneos de las artes. Sin mencionar la búsqueda de las esferas del dragon, para una chica de 16 años, cuantos peligros podían presentarse, y sin embargo, recorrió el mundo en su busca. Gracias a ello conoció a sus mejores amigos y a su difunto novio próximo a volver a la vida. Además de embarcarse a un planeta desconocido, y pasar sola mucho tiempo a pesar de las quejas, recorrer el espacio como ya había recorrido el mundo, fue una grata experiencia. Y las peripecias vividas ahora eran recordadas con humor.

Ya era la hora, las esferas estaban reunidas en el patio de Corporación Cápsula. Vegeta había llegado hacía una hora, después de mirar con repulsión a los Namekianos, se apoyo contra una de las paredes del formidable hogar con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Pose que tanto lo caracterizaba, sin darse cuenta poco a poco se dejaba conocer a los atentos ojos azules, que curiosos siempre lo observaban.

Bulma se colocó frente a las esferas, le pareció extraño que aun no llegaran Gohan y Milk, suponiendo que sería la morena la más interesada en el regreso de su marido.

Con un poco de decepción preguntó al tumulto de gente verde a su alrededor si alguien los habría visto. Todos negaron, algunos agacharon la cabeza, cuando los gritos desesperados de la mujer se hacían oír a unos metros. Corriendo alterada se hizo presente, y junto a ella, el joven mitad humano, mitad Saiyajin.

La mujer de ojos azules poso su mirada por un segundo en el niño. Sorprendida del parecido entre ellos, remarcado por la emoción que se reflejaba en los ojos del ya no tan infante. Los recuerdos de su primer encuentro regresaron a ella, ese día que chocó su vehículo contra el pequeño, y poco a poco fue descubriendo que no era alguien normal. Su fuerza desmedida, y sus ansias por pelear, ahora ya tenían un motivo, la sangre que corría por sus venas no era la de un humano. Ya estaba confirmado, con la aparición de Raditz, el hermano de Goku. Pero ella ya lo sabía desde ya mucho tiempo, en el momento en el que su pequeño cuerpo cambió, transformándose en un mono gigante.

Salió de sus pensamientos, y se volteó para quedar enfrentada con las esferas que por muchos años había reunido, y que la llevaron a la gran aventura que se había convertido su vida.

Goku, que había sacrificado su vida por la humanidad, en varias ocasiones, volvería a reunirse con ellos. El tan esperado encuentro no se haría esperar, o por lo menos eso fue lo que ella creyó.

Después de invocar al Dragon, y pedirle que trajera nuevamente a la vida a su querido amigo, Purunga les comunicó que Goku no podía ser revivido, ya que aun seguía con vida.

Vegeta quedó atónito al escuchar la imponente voz del Dios. ¿Cómo había logrado sobrevivir?

Bulma se sintió desconcertada, si estaba vivo ¿Por qué no había regresado con ellos? Rápidamente pidió su deseo nuevamente, esta vez pidió que lo trajeran a la Tierra.

Más sorprendidos aún quedaron cuando la voz de Goku se hizo escuchar por los cielos. El estaba bien, pero no quería regresar. Cuando estuviera listo lo haría, no ahora.

La viuda contuvo las lágrimas que emergían de sus ojos negros. No lloraría frente a su hijo. Solo pronuncio quebradamente el nombre de su difunto esposo. Mientras que Gohan, aliviado suspiro, ya que él seguía con vida, y volvería, confiaba en él, era un hombre de palabra y ni por un segundo dudaría de su padre.

El príncipe se retorcía de odio "Entonces esta vivo, seguramente entrenando en el espacio…pues yo no me quedaré atrás" pensó, y se giró a ver la nave que el padre de la molesta hembra de cabello azul había construido. La primera vez que la vio fue hace unos meses, apenas llegó a la mansión de la familia Briefs, oyó decir al señor de bigote que estaba terminada, y lo que le faltaba para él eran meras estupideces.

Sin dudarlo se embarcó en la nave y despegó al espacio.

Bulma observo un poco triste su partir. Sin siquiera mirarla, con una mueca le hubiera bastado, ella que le brindó todo lo necesario para su vida en la Tierra, y ni siquiera tenía la decencia de despedirse.

La comunidad que se encontraba en el patio se giró nuevamente a Purunga, y pidieron el próximo deseo, que el alma de Krilin fuera trasladada a la Tierra y que volviera a la vida. Seguido de esto, lo mismo pidieron con Yamcha.

El muchacho, que ya varias cicatrices tenía en su rostro, en señal de las cuantiosas peleas en las que había participado, húmedo, la abrazó, y con sus dedos recorrió el sedoso cabello largo, que se había dejado crecer desde su llegada de Nameku. El pobre muchacho había caído en un lago en que los animales de sus suegros solían jugar después de ser revivido.

La peliazul, aún no asimilaba el regreso de su novio, ese novio que tenía desde su adolescencia. Ese deseo cumplido, un novio guapo. Pero tampoco se reponía de la repentina partida del príncipe, sin quererlo, se estaba preocupando de su bienestar.

Así, cinco meses más pasaron y Ten Shin Han y Chaos fueron traídos a la vida, y con un último deseo, los Namekusei se marcharon a otro planeta, y con ellos sus esferas.

La vida transcurrió pacíficamente para los habitantes de la Tierra, por lo menos un par de meses. Sin sospechar lo que venía para ellos, en especial para la joven heredera de la famosa Corporación Cápsula.


	2. El regreso del orgulloso príncipe

Hola! Bueno me presento, Nadeshico, soy nueva en esto de escribir fic y bueno, este no es el primero que hago pero siempre se siente asi. Espero recibir algun review de quien lea este fic, un beso y los dejo leer tranquilos.

**ASÍ COMENZÓ TODO**

**Capitulo 1: El regreso del orgulloso príncipe.**

La inmensa casa, ahora era adornada por las risas y bromas de sus amigos. Desde que Yamcha había sido resucitado, todos los días se los dedicaba a ella.

Ese día, su ánimo había mejorado bastante, hacía unos cuantos minutos que el príncipe había regresado. Aun le causaba gracia, la forma en la que Yamcha salió corriendo a recibirlo.

Flashback

Bulma estaba sentada en el barandal del balcón del segundo piso, alzó la vista aún pensando en su amigo Goku, y en si Vegeta lo habrá encontrado en el espacio. Una luz en especial captó su atención, brilló, como una estrella fugaz, y rápidamente se estrelló en el patio trasero de la corporación.

Mientras iba cayendo pudo ver el logo de la compañía en la nave, e imaginaba que el príncipe había vuelto a la Tierra, ya que su madre le había comentado que a su nave se le estaría agotando el combustible. Posiblemente él vendría por más.

Yamcha, inmediatamente después de sentir el impacto se levantó de su asiento con Puar, su fiel amigo detrás de él.

Bulma caminó tranquilamente hasta el patio.

Sra. Briefs: Oh! Santo Dios, el ladrón de naves por fin a regresado. – Dijo alegre la madre.

La nave de Vegeta estaba incrustada en la corteza terrestre casi hasta la mitad. La compuerta se abrió.

Yamcha adapto posición de pelea, interponiéndose entre la señora Briefs y el orgulloso Saiyajin.

Vegeta caminó tranquilamente y se giró para mirar al humano.

Yamcha: ¿¡Que demonios estas haciendo aquí Vegeta?! Dime! – Dijo exaltado.

Con toda tranquilidad el príncipe se dirigió a él.

Vegeta: ¿Todavía no ha llegado Kakarotto? Contesten.

Yamcha: ¡¿No me digas que no viste a Goku en el espacio?!

Vegeta saltó, de la nave a unos centímetros del terrícola.

Vegeta: No tengo por que contestar esa tonta pregunta.

Bulma se interpuso entre los hombres, si bien Vegeta estaba calmado, no pasaría mucho para que Yamcha lo sacara de sus casillas.

Bulma: Vamos tranquilícense muchachos, - Ahora dirigiéndose a Yamcha. - ¿Por qué no dejas que se bañe primero?

La joven poso su dedo índice en el escudo que Vegeta llevaba puesto, muy sucio y roto estaba su traje de batalla. Después de arrastrar su dedo por el sucio ropaje, sin que él lo perdiera de vista, lo alzó para que su vista entrara en contacto con la suya.

Bulma: Anda… - Frunció el ceño. – Tienes que bañarte por que estas muy sucio… - Se detuvieron a mirarse por unos segundos. – Ven, es por aquí. – Comenzando a caminar hasta el baño.

Al ver como él la miraba un tanto sorprendido, detuvo su marcha, frunciendo otra vez el ceño.

Bulma: ¿¡Quieres darte prisa?! ¿¡Que no eres cortes con una dama?!

Vegeta: ¿¡Que!? – Dijo apretando los puños.

En un instante el hombre caminaba tras la satisfecha terrícola. Parecía una amaestradora de fieras, y el un león de circo.

Yamcha abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que estaba presenciando.

Yamcha: Es increíble…

Puar: Vegeta esta obedeciendo a Bulma…

Fin del Flashback

Bulma preparaba una barbacoa en el patio. Inmediatamente después de la llegada de Vegeta, llegó Krilin, al sentir su presencia adentrarse en la Tierra, quiso ver que ocurría.

La joven le ofreció estadía en su hogar al mercenario. Después de darle una camisa rosa y un pantalón amarillo para que usara en lugar de la muy olorosa que llevaba en ese momento. Vegeta no se percato de que la camisa que a su parecer, no era digna de él, tenía en la espalda una inscripción, "BADMAN".

Los primeros días en los que Vegeta vivió en la Tierra, la joven aprovechó la oportunidad para vestirlo como a ella le gustaba, ya que Yamcha no se lo permitía. El Saiya no tenía más opción que aceptar y vestir esa ropa tan ridícula. Justamente, esa camisa rosa, fue una de las últimas que le compró, pero que no pudo vérsela puesta por que repentinamente se marchó. Al verla en la vidriera inmediatamente pensó en él. Y lo imaginó, riendo de la graciosa imagen que se había formado en su cabeza.

Los muchachos comenzaron a verse intranquilos, al parecer, ellos que tenían la capacidad de sentir el ki, habían sentido el de Freezer muy cerca, y junto a él, uno mayor.

La joven no se impactó con la noticia, continuo su quehacer como si nada, sorprendiendo al príncipe.

Vegeta: "¿Es que acaso esta mujer esta loca? ¿Qué no se da cuenta de que hoy mismo puede ser el día de su muerte? ¿O es que no tiene miedo? Que extraña terrícola…" – Pensó mientras se alejaba de la mansión.

Tras el fue Yamcha, aún furioso por la forma que tenía de contestarle, con tanto ímpetu. Los dos hombres se marcharon, y momentos después, también Krilin.

Bulma se sentó decepcionada. Se había quedado sola con Puar y Oolong. Mordisqueo con desgana el asado que tenía en la mano, atravesado con una varilla.

Bulma: "Ahora todos se fueron a ver a ese sujeto… ¿Pero que estoy haciendo aquí? Si fui capaz de sobrevivir en Namekusei, por que no en la Tierra, además, si Freezer vino con el propósito de destruir el planeta no hará ninguna diferencia que este aquí o en la antártica, igualmente moriré…" Es todo! Ya lo decidí, chicos vamos a conocer a ese tal Freezer!

Oolong: ¡¿QUUUUEEEE?! Bulma! ¿¡Perdiste la razón!?

Bulma: No Oolong, lo que pasa es que siento mucha curiosidad de saber como es el aspecto de ese ser tan poderoso.

Puar: Yo iré contigo Bulma! Quiero saber como esta Yamcha!

Bulma: Bien! y tu ¿No vienes?

Oolong: POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! Por lo menos a alguien aquí le queda un poco de cordura!

La muchacha y ese extraño gato volador tomaron una de las mejores naves y partieron por donde los demás se habían ido.

Al llegar, Bulma le explico a su enfurecido novio el por que de su presencia, en ese que, seguramente, sería el lugar de la batalla.

Vegeta escuchaba a la peliazul hablar, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba bastante cambiada, su cabello la hacía ver diferente, no le desagradaba por completo, aunque prefería su cabello lacio. Después de escuchar las razones de la mujer alzó las cejas, no sabía que existieran humanos así. "Pensé que solo era vulgar, pero también es agresiva" se dijo a si mismo el Saiya.

Después de unas horas regresaron a Corporación Cápsula, algo nuevo había surgido. Un extraño joven del futuro había venido a advertirles que en tres años, llegarían unos androides asesinos, y también le informo a Goku que en su realidad, él moriría de una enfermedad del corazón.

A pesar de no haber podido ver a Freezer, se animó un poco al saber se esos androides, creados por el doctor Gero. No se preocupó, ya que Goku había regresado, y tanto él como Vegeta entrenarían arduamente para vencerlos. Ellos salvarían el día, como era de esperarse. No había de que preocuparse, ella seguiría con su vida normal, despreocupada.

La señora Briefs, gustosa cocinaba abundantes platillos para el recién llagado guerrero. Mientras que Bulma y Yamcha tomaban café en el living de la mansión.

Y: Aún no puedo creer que lo dejes quedarse en tu casa.

B: El no es tan malo Yamcha…

Y: ¿QUÉ NO ES TAN MALO? Acaso olvidas que por su culpa los muchachos y yo morimos!

B: No Yamcha no lo eh olvidado, pero, algo me dice que no es tan malo como parece, me agrada, tiene mucho carácter.

Y: Estas bromeando ¿no?

B: Por supuesto que no, me agrada su actitud.

Y: PUES ESTA BIEN! QUEDATE CON TU GLORIOSO SAIAYAJIN!

B: Hay ya basta Yamcha, no tienes por que ponerte celoso jaja

Y: No lo estoy. – Dijo levantando el rostro y cerrando los ojos.

Vegeta, en la cocina, devoraba velozmente los alimentos, pero siempre con unos modales impecables, propios de la realeza.

Vegeta: "Debo entrenar arduamente, Kakarotto no destruirá a esas chatarras, yo seré quien lo haga! No permitiré que vuelva a humillarme, no otra vez, no lo puedo permitir! Voy a demostrarles a todos quien es el mejor guerrero Saiyajin del universo! Jamás admitiré derrota, no yo, no el príncipe Vegeta!"

El novio se despidió de la joven científica, ya se hacía tarde y al otro día comenzaría su entrenamiento para enfrentar junto a sus amigos a los androides que amenazarían la Tierra dentro de tres años.

Bulma fue a una habitación especial dentro de la mansión en la que se guardaban sabanas, almohadas, toallas, etc. Recogió un par de las últimas, para dejarlas en el dormitorio del príncipe.

Él salía de la cocina, cuando se topó con la heredera, tanto tiempo había pasado, ya extrañaban esas riñas en las que las ansias de salir victorioso los dominaban.

Bulma: Ven Vegeta, te mostraré en donde dormirás. – Dijo caminando hasta las escaleras, siendo seguida por el orgulloso príncipe.

Al llegar al segundo piso, la peliazul abrió una puerta e ingresó, dejándola abierta tras de sí.

Bulma: Bien, este es tu cuarto, espero que te sientas cómodo. – Dirigiéndole una tierna sonrisa.

Vegeta solo emitió un tosco sonido, en señal de no tener objeción alguna, o más bien que le daba igual.

Bulma: Aquí te dejo estas toallas, en caso de que necesites más solo pídemelo, mi cuarto esta contiguo a este.

El saiya la miro fastidiado de tanta palabrería, la molesta y vulgar humana no parecía tener deseos de callarse. Molesto, se apoyó en la pared más cercana cerrando los ojos, a ver si de esa forma ella entendía la indirecta y se largaba.

Bulma colocó las toallas sobre los pies de la cama, se giró, después de sonreírle a su huésped se retiró.

La joven caminó un par de pasos hasta llegar a su cuarto, necesario en ese momento era dormir bien, ya que al otro día comenzaría la construcción de la cámara de gravedad mejorada. Apenas regresó a la corporación le exigió a su padre que se la construyera, y esta vez con mayor capacidad. No le parecía algo raro, Goku entrenó en una parecida, y él no se quedaría atrás, y eligió aumentar al doble la gravedad que usó su némesis. No se molestó con la petición tan brusca y con tanta falta de tacto del hombre, estaba bastante entusiasmada con su regreso. Ya muchas noches se las paso pensando que peligros estaría enfrentando en el espacio, sin quererlo se preocupaba por ese ser.

Después de que él, con su especial forma de ser, prácticamente la hecho de su cuarto, estuvo a punto de lanzarle una sarta de insultos, pero se contuvo, ya habría tiempo para eso otro día. Ya se divertiría con una riña más tarde, la estancia del mercenario se prolongaría por tres largos años, tres años en los que seguramente no le faltarían motivos para gritarle hasta quedar afónica.

Bulma prefirió dormir tranquilamente, lo mas seguro era que esa fuera su ultima noche con paz absoluta. El frágil temperamento de la mujer sufría cambios radicales ante una respuesta errónea. Mientras que el príncipe seguía sintiéndose de la realeza a pesar de que su raza estuviera ya extinta hace mucho tiempo, y como toda persona de la realeza, debía ser tratado como tal.

La joven científica se puso su mono y una gorra naranja como lo había hecho toda la semana, el sofocante calor no la dejaba respirar mientras se encontraba dentro de la nave, modificado instalaciones mientras su padre aun meditaba donde colocar el radio.

Ya agotada limpió su transpirada frente con el dorso de su mano.

Bulma: Ah! Estoy exhausta… lo mejor será descansar por un momento… - Dijo para después levantarse del suelo y presionar un botón que abriría la compuerta de salida. Dio un par de pasos hasta toparse de frente con el ceño fruncido del visitante.

Vegeta: ¿Para cuando estará lista mujer? Ya se están tardando demasiado. – Dijo en su típica posición.

Bulma: Óyeme no soy tu esclava ni tu sirvienta para que me trates así! A mi me respetas!

Vegeta: Bah, humana estúpida.

Bulma: ¿¡Como me llamaste?! Maldito extraterrestre!

Vegeta: Si quieres puedo repetírtelo, humana estúpida.

Bulma: Escúchame una cosa Vegeta! Ahora vives en la Tierra! Y no te permito que me trates como una empleada tuya!

Vegeta: Yo te trataré como quiera mujer! Ya que yo seré quien salve tu trasero dentro de tres años!

Bulma: Pues no servirá de nada si después tienes pensado matarme, esa excusa no te sirve. – Dijo colocando las manos en la cadera.

Vegeta: Hump! Bah has lo que quieras, pero en algo tienes razón, tu miserable existencia dejara este mundo en poco tiempo, así que has lo que te plazca.

Bulma: ¡¿Tan difícil es para ti ser un poco agradecido?!

El hombre solo bufó, dio media vuelta y regresó por donde vino.

Bulma: "Maldición, ¿¡Qué diablos tenía en la cabeza cuando lo invite a quedarse!? ¡Ahora tengo que soportar que me trate como se le antoje! Ufff…... Calma Bulma, una vez que la cámara de gravedad este terminada te dejará en paz…" – Resignada, prefirió omitir horas de sueño antes que soportar el temperamento del príncipe. Incluso continuo su arduo trabajo después de que su padre fuera a tomar un muy merecido descanso.

Vegeta no podía continuar con su reposo, ya que los calidos rayos solares no se lo permitían. Incapaz de soportar la luz del amanecer, se levantó y observó por la ventana. Al notar que la compuerta de la cámara gravitatoria seguía abierta, tal y como la había visto la noche anterior, se extrañó. Tampoco recordó haber escuchado a la mujer regresar a su dormitorio después de la pequeña discusión. ¿Podría ser que siguiera allí? Curioso, el saiya se vistió y tomó camino hacia la nave en la que había recorrido tantos años luz en el espacio.

Bulma tenía ojeras por la cantidad de horas sin descanso, pero finalmente había terminado la gloriosa cámara. Nuevamente limpió el sudor de su frente, como ya tantas veces había hecho esa noche. Tras escuchar el rugir de su estomago se dijo a si misma que lo mejor sería darse por satisfecha con los resultados de su arduo trabajo y comer algo antes de acostarse a dormir.

Dando unos pasos fuera del objeto de su martirio, estiró sus brazos, haciendo sonar los huesos de su adolorida espalda, bostezó, lo que hizo que sus ojos se empañaran. Con sus manos comenzó a refregar sus cansados ojos, ya en pocos momentos sus parpados se cerrarían en descanso como tantas veces se lo rogaron durante sus horas de trabajo.

Vegeta: ¿Te levantaste temprano a seguir trabajando? – Asumiendo que esa sería la respuesta más coherente.

Bulma: Eh? ¿Ya te despertaste Vegeta? Pues no, ya puedes empezar a entrenar, ya terminé.

Vegeta observó las ojeras bajo los ojos azules.

Vegeta: "¿Pasó la noche aquí? ¿Acaso esta intentando comprarme para que no acabe con ella? Pues no me engañará, yo no me dejaré engatusar por una simple terrícola." ¿Por qué pasaste la noche arreglándola? – Interrumpiendo el regreso de la joven a su hogar, pero sin moverse de su posición.

Bulma: Por que si se que terminándola dejaras de molestarme lo haré, un día sin dormir no me impedirá cumplir con mi cometido. – Dijo segura la joven de forma un poco brusca.

El saiya estaba un tanto sorprendo de la tenacidad al actuar de la mujer, demostró con hechos su veracidad, decisión y capacidad. Un poco de su respeto había ganado, eso no significaba que dejara de dirigirse a ella con la peculiaridad que solía hacerlo, solo que ahora su pensamiento sobre ella se había modificado solo un poco. También descubrió varias cosas sobre su personalidad, y exactamente que decir para conseguir resultados rápidos, se felicito al ver su tan esperada cámara de gravedad terminada, solo intercambiando un par de palabras con la joven. Descubrió lo manipulable que sería. Además de enorgullecerse más de si mismo, de lo meticuloso y calculador de su mente.

La peliazul continuó su camino a su añorada cama después de comer algo liviano para que no interrumpa su sueño. Se desplomó en ella, sin siquiera desvestirse o cubrirse con las mantas. Una última palabra escapó de sus labios antes de entregarse a Morfeo, "Maldito Saiyajin…..".

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. La explosion de mi querida cámara

Hola de nuevo, es raro esto de escribir un pequeño resumen en la misma hoja del capitulo pero bueno U.U gracias por los reviews, y espero que les guste el cap.

**ASÍ COMENZÓ TODO**

**Capitulo 2: La explosión de mí querida cámara.**

Tres meses habían pasado desde que Bulma había terminado la cámara de gravedad. Los encuentros entre la heredera y el príncipe se limitaban a peleas, peleas en las que al saiya le gustaba mencionar la fealdad del cabello de la peliazul. A Bulma, siendo una científica, le gustaba experimentar con todo, incluido su cabello. Tantos cambios de look había sufrido la joven, pero ese en especial no le centava nada bien. Días antes de la llegada de Vegeta a la Tierra, ella había decidido ver que tal le iría el cabello rizado. No le desagrado demasiado, pero los hirientes comentarios con los que se veía obligada a convivir a diario empezaban hacerle creer que lo mejor sería lacear su cabello, regresarlo a como era antes, así ya no escucharía como el guerrero siguiera con eso de que había metido los dedos en un enchufe.

Vegeta entrenaba arduamente día tras día con el mínimo de descanso. Su rutina diaria se basaba en comer, entrenar y dormir. Sin excepción, cada día un entrenamiento más intenso que el anterior.

Para la considerada familia este comportamiento extremo les era preocupante, en especial para la heredera de la franquicia. Si durante su primera estancia en la Tierra, no tuvo muchas oportunidades de conversar con él, en este momento en el que sus habilidades serían puestas a prueba y solo hacía lo vital para sobrevivir, las pocas veces que cruzaron palabras fueron para repartir insultos, riñas en las cuales él siempre se marchaba a seguir entrenando.

Muchas veces Bulma se sentaba en el bacón de su habitación mirando las luces rojas de la cámara, y por segundos veía el cuerpo del guerrero moviéndose rápidamente de un lado al otro, esquivando las esferas de energía que el mismo creaba, y que eran interceptadas por los robots que junto a su padre, ella construía.

Al novio de la heredera le molestaba mucho la presencia de Vegeta en la Corporación Cápsula, el recuerdo de su muerte venía a su mente cada vez que por casualidad se lo cruzaba por los corredores de la mansión, la cocina o el patio. La fría mirada del mercenario hacía que a su cuerpo regrese el dolor de ser consumido por la muerte. ¿Cómo era posible que su novia le permitiera estar conviviendo con su familia después de todo? Era cierto que gracias a la idea aportada por él, su vida había sido restaurada por Purunga. De no ser por él, a nadie se le habría ocurrido pedirle al Dios que sus almas fueran trasladadas a la Tierra, cosa que Bulma siempre le recordaba en caso de que alguna discusión que tuviere como tópico al príncipe comenzara a pasar a mayores.

Ante este argumento mucho no tenía para discutir, de cierta forma Yamcha le debía su vida a ese hombre, o más bien, le regresó la vida que el mismo le arrebató. Además de la innegable ayuda que él constituía en la futura batalla que se libraría dentro de unos años.

Ese día, Yamcha había espiado al guerrero, observando su forma de entrenar. Se asombró del empeño que ponía en cada movimiento. Todo lo que hacía parecía estar bien calculado, ninguna conmoción de su cuerpo era en vano.

Se sintió un tanto impotente de no poder ponerse a la altura del príncipe en lo que respecta a habilidad y fuerza. Si bien era uno de los humanos más fuertes de la Tierra, poca era comparada con la de un Saiyajin. Jamás se sintió intimidado por las capacidades de su amigo Goku, pero con Vegeta era diferente. Ese hombre, ese mercenario que vivía de conquistas planetarias, un asesino a sangre fría, a pesar de que en un momento peleo codo a codo con los terrícolas, y que volvería a hacerlo, ahora contra los androides, seguía estando dentro del bando enemigo.

Bulma y Yamcha conversaban en el patio delantero de la Corporación. El muchacho tenía algo importante que comunicarle a su novia esa tarde.

Bulma: Y bien Yam, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

Yamcha: Bulma, no estaré por un tiempo, me iré a entrenar lejos.

Bulma: ¡¿Qué vas a irte?! ¿Pero por que?

Yamcha: Quiero estar preparado para la llegada de los androides. Quiero ser capas de protegerte. – Dijo tomándola por los hombros.

Dentro de la cámara gravitatoria, el panel de control marcaba 400 g.

Vegeta había pasado quince horas seguidas de entrenamiento sin descanso alguno. Se encontraba muy cansado, y las gotas de sudor en su frente delataban su estado de fatiga.

En ese momento se estaba exigiendo demasiado a si mismo. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía formó una esfera de energía, que comenzó a pasar de robot a robot. Vegeta se esforzaba por esquivar la esfera que paseaba de un lado al otro, cuando un impacto de esta contra su cuerpo se hizo inminente, el guerrero formó otra bola de energía, en un intento desesperado por contrarestar la ya creada.

Un estruendo se escucho hasta cuadras de distancia. Fue tan grande el encuentro sumado a la monstruosa gravedad a la estaba siendo sometida, que ni su cuerpo ni la habitación pudieron soportarlo.

La explosión de la cámara llamó inmediatamente la atención de los novios, que llegaron corriendo a la escena. Contiguo al violento sonido de la explosión, Bulma se imaginó lo peor. El saiya se sobre exigía demasiado, ese día ni siquiera había aparecido a desayunar. La desesperación comenzó carcomerla cuando divisó los escombros de lo que solía ser la nave.

Yamcha se limitó a quedarse detrás de ella, viendo como levantaba pedazos de nave en busca del guerrero. Sintió algo desagradable al verla tan preocupada por encontrar el cuerpo. Lo mejor sería que lo encontrase inerte, y falto de vida. Muchos problemas se borrarían de esa forma.

A unos metros, el lastimado cuerpo de Vegeta se hizo presente. Bulma calló hacia atrás por el repentino movimiento que este hizo para ponerse de pie.

No podría mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo, las pocas fuerzas que tenía le sirvieron para echar a la humana que ahora lo sostenía. Después de ver como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, se lanzó a su abrazo.

Después de comprobar que aun le quedaba energía para insultarla pudo tranquilizarse un poco.

Yamcha ayudó a llevarlo al interior de la Corporación, donde fue atendido personalmente por su novia. Cada pequeño corte de su cuerpo era vendado por las manos de la mujer que el más amaba.

Enfermarte le era el comportamiento de ella para con él. Notaba en sus ojos algo nuevo, algo que no estaba allí cuando la conoció. Seguía siendo la intrépida y arrogante muchachita con la que aprendió a perderles el miedo a las mujeres. Su respuesta de Shen Long. Su actual novia.

La noticia de la partida de Yamcha la había impactado. Él había sido el primero en muchos aspectos de su vida. Y seguiría siéndolo por siempre, nada ya podía cambiarlo, ni tampoco tenía deseos de hacerlo. Durante toda su vida creyó que en él había encontrado el amor, su alma gemela.

Cansada, en la habitación en la Vegeta dormía tras el incidente, recostó su cabeza en el escritorio frente a ella.

Bulma: "Que pacifico que se lo ve cuando duerme, es la primera vez que lo veo de esta forma… ¿Por qué te exiges tanto Vegeta? Debes sentirte muy humillado ¿No es así? Espero que esto te sirva de lección, y que conozcas un poco más tus propios límites, no quiero que me asustes de esta forma otra vez…."

Solo le tomó un par de segundo quedarse profundamente dormida.

Vegeta despertó entre pesadillas.

Vegeta: "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucedió?" – A su mente regresaron las últimas imágenes antes de perder el conocimiento. – "Es cierto, la cámara explotó…" – Una respiración ajena a él capto su atención. – "¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? ¿Se quedó dormida cuidándome?... ¿Será posible que se preocupe por mi?..."

Bastante desconcertado estaba, si no le interesara para nada su bienestar, lo habría dejado morir en ese lugar. ¿Por qué no? De todas formas, él había sido el causante de mucho dolor para ella. El arrebato a su novio de su lado. Entonces ¿Por qué el interés en que siga con vida? Le confirió la preocupación a la futura batalla. A su parecer, la mujer solo lo había ayudado para que él en un momento la protegiera, o no acabara con ella. Más errado no podía estar. Pero su fría mente no le permitió creer que la preocupación de la mujer de ojos azules fuera genuina.

Bulma: Ah! Vegeta ya despertaste!

Vegeta intentó incorporarse, sin quererlo emitió unos gemidos de dolor y se arrancó la mascara de oxigeno del rostro.

Bulma: ¡Ya quédate quieto! ¡¿Qué no ves que lo único que logras es hacerte más daño?!

Vegeta: Deja de molestarme.

Bulma apoyó un dedo en el pecho de Vegeta, arrancándole quejidos un tanto agónicos al guerrero. Al haber curado la mayoría de su cuerpo, ya conocía bien los lugares más afectados. De dejarlo ir, lo más seguro era que este volviera a entrenar en cualquier lugar de la Tierra.

Bulma: Tu no vas a ningún lado, todavía estas muy herido! Lo mejor va a ser que reposes.

Vegeta: ¿Y a ti que te importa lo que me pase?

Bulma: Si no me importara en absoluto ¡¿crees que te había ayudado?!

Vegeta: Puedo pensar en varias razones para que quieras ayudarme.

Bulma: Piensa lo que quieras….

Vegeta intento levantarse otra vez, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no dejar salir algún quejido.

Bulma: Basta Vegeta! ¿Qué no te das cuenta que solo terminaras haciéndote daño?

La mujer puso sus manos en los hombros vendados del testarudo hombre y lo apoyó en la cama.

Bulma: ¡Y ahí te quedas! ¿¡Me escuchaste!?

Yamcha entraba en la habitación para despedirse de su novia, y encontró una situación bastante interesante.

Yamcha: Perdona si interrumpo Bulma, solo venía a despedirme, pero veo que estas muy ocupada así que adiós! – Dijo bruscamente el joven antes de retirarse dando un portazo.

Bulma: Yamcha….

Inmediatamente la joven fue tras él. Dejando a Vegeta un poco divertido por lo acontecido. Ese muchacho no le simpatizaba para nada, un humano inútil como todos los demás, una simple sabandija.

Bulma: ¡Yamcha espera!

El joven hizo oídos sordos ante la mujer que lo perseguía.

Bulma: ¡De acuerdo Yamcha si no quieres escucharme esta bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras!! ¡Vete! No me importa!

Su novio se marchó sin siquiera voltear a mirarla por ultima vez. Bulma se arrepintió profundamente de sus palabras. De haber sido ella quien lo encontrara de esa forma, habría reaccionado mil veces peor.

Vegeta no se movió de la cama, si en algo tenia razón la molesta y vulgar terrícola era que si entrenaba ahora lo único que lograría seria lastimarse más. Medio sonrió al percatarse de que casi había muerto y que su cuerpo, por su naturaleza Saiyajin seguramente había levado sus poderes. De cualquier forma si entrenara en este momento no sería muy progresivo, ya que la cámara de gravedad estaba completamente destruida.

Bulma regreso a la habitación. Un tanto sorprendida de encontrarlo en cama. La tristeza de la partida de su novio, disminuyo un poco al verlo ahí, calmado, resignado a descansar.

Bulma: ¿Te sientes mejor?

Vegeta: Mmmm

Bulma: Jajajjajaa.

Vegeta: ¿De que te ríes? – Dijo con voz ronca.

Bulma: Que peculiar forma de contestar tienes. Jajaja

Vegeta: Hump!

Bulma: ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo traerte algo de comer si deseas.

Vegeta: Bien.

Bulma: Ni se te ocurra irte, ahora regreso.

Al cabo de unos minutos regresó con un carrito cargado de comida, siendo saiya su apetito era voraz, y esa cantidad era la mínima requerida en cada comida.

Bulma: Ten, déjame ayudarte a sentarte. – Dijo acercándose a él.

Vegeta: No necesito tu ayuda.

Bulma: Vamos Vegeta no seas malo. – Guiñándole un ojo.

Las mejillas de Vegeta adquirieron un color rojizo. Le permitió la ayuda a la mujer.

Vegeta: "Que gesto tan vulgar…"

La muchacha tomó del carrito un frasco y retiro la cubierta, después de tomar un tenedor se aproximó al guerrero.

Vegeta: ¿Piensas darme de comer en la boca? No soy un inútil.

Bulma: Perdona, solo intentaba ser amable.

Vegeta: No necesito tu lastima.

Bulma: La amabilidad y la lastima son cosas totalmente diferentes.

Vegeta: Nadie nunca ah sido amable conmigo, ¿Por qué debería creer que tu si?

Bulma: Por que yo no soy Freezer o los otros asesinos con los que convivías. – Expresó con ironía.

Vegeta: Hump!...Me da igual quien seas, de cualquier manera no confió en nadie. Y no empezaré contigo.

Bulma se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta, ya en la puerta no pudo contenerse y soltó una pequeña risa.

Vegeta: ¿De que diablos te ríes ahora?

Bulma: Ya veras que yo lograré doblegarte Vegeta, pronto me consideraras tu amiga. – Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Vegeta: "¿Amistad? Bah… esas son tonterías de humanos…."

CONTINUARÁ….

Si tenes algun comentario, si no te gusto o tenes un consejo! No dudes! REVIEW!


	4. En la soledad me encuentro contigo

**Hola! Gracias por los reviews que recibí y tambien me gustaría escuchar sus críticas o comentarios al respecto, ya que aún soy nueva en esto de escribir fics y necesito saber en que fallo para así mejorar! Saludos**

**NADESHICO**

**ASÍ COMENZÓ TODO**

**Capitulo 3: En la soledad me encuentro contigo**

La partida de Yamcha, dejo a Bulma desconcertada. El joven con quien había compartido el camino desde la adolescencia a la adultez se había marchado y de una forma muy penosa. Demás esta destacar que a la peliazul echaba de menos su compañía, por ello cada día se entretenía cuidando al príncipe. Ella sabía de antemano lo rápido que sanaban las heridas en los Saiyajin, y el no sería la excepción, por un lado se alegraba de verlo recuperarse y con sus heridas su animo, pero por el otro lado, el que se recupere significaba que ya no pasaría tiempo con ella, sino que se dedicaría nuevamente a su entrenamiento suicida.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde la partida de Yamcha, y lo más seguro era que los daños que había sufrido el cuerpo de Vegeta hayan sanado por completo o mejorado. Gracias a la resistencia que le heredó su sangre, había sobrevivido a la explosión, de otra manera lo mas seguro es que ya hubiera pasado a mejor vida.

Bulma llevaba ese carrito cargado de comida para el guerrero que había cargado ya hasta casi romperlo por el peso. Con cuidado abrió la puerta y miró a trabes de la pequeña fisura que dejó abierta. Parecía estar durmiendo, así que decidió entrar en silencio y esperar que despertara.

A penas dar dos pasos Vegeta se levantó sobresaltado.

Bulma: Que sueño tan liguero tienes. – Expresó sonriente.

Vegeta: ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo toscamente.

Bulma: Vine a traerte el desayuno.

Después de un momento Bulma metió el carrito a la habitación y cerró la puerta, todo bajo la mirada de desaprobación de Vegeta, que ya se había a acostumbrado a la escena y prefirió callar. Ya varias veces habían discutido al respecto y no se sentía con ansias de pelear esta vez.

A Bulma le gustaba sentirse en compañía del Saiya, solo se limitaba a observarlo comer, nunca mantuvieron lo que se le diría una conversación pero no pasaba por su mente la idea de que se abriera de esa forma, y menos después de tan poco tiempo de convivir.

Vegeta la miraba por el rabillo del ojo mientras ella lo observaba comer, le incomodaba un poco su presencia, pero lo raro era que no tanto como él esperaba, ya casi cada mañana la esperaba asomar esa cabeza con rizos, incluso sabía en que horarios comenzar a sentarse para su entrada. El hecho de estar empezando a sentirse cómodo con ella le fue indiferente, ni siquiera lo notó, pero ante todo estaba su personalidad, esa persona obstinada y orgullosa.

Vegeta: ¿Piensas quedarte aquí mirando otra vez?

Bulma: ¿Te molesta?

Vegeta: Si.

Bulma: Entonces si.

Vegeta: Hump! Grrrr…. Mujer ¿Por qué eres tan entrometida?

Bulma: jaja Creo que mientras menos entiendo algo mas me interesa.

Vegeta arqueo la ceja como si le dijeran algo que no tuviera el menor sentido.

Vegeta: Más bien te gusta molestar mujer.

Bulma: ¿Por qué te es tan difícil llamarme por mi nombre? – Dijo algo irritada.

Vegeta: ¿Te molesta?

Bulma: Pues sí!

Vegeta: Bien MUJER. – Contestó acentuando la última palabra.

Bulma: Se ve que tu pequeño cerebro de simio no te deja formular nuevas palabras. – Dijo para molestarlo. Pero en lugar de seguir con los comentarios, Vegeta se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, dejando a Bulma desconcertada hasta que por fin se decidió a hablar.

Vegeta: Largo.

Bulma: ¿Qué? ¿Me estas echando?

Vegeta: ¿Tan inútil eres que ni tus oídos sirven? Te dije que te largaras.

Bulma: Pues por si no lo habías notado, esta es mi casa, y yo voy a estar en donde me plazca, ¡Tú no vas a decirme que hacer o que no hacer! – Exclamó molesta.

Vegeta: ¡Entonces quédate en tu maldita casa! Yo me largo. – Contestó mientras se levantaba de la cama, dándose cuenta que sus heridas no habían sanado por completo.

Bulma pudo percibir la molestia que sintió al ponerse de pie.

Bulma: Vegeta…

Vegeta: ¿Ahora que quieres?

Bulma: Por favor, estas herido…no hace falta que te marches…

Vegeta: Ya te lo dije muchas veces, no necesito tu ayuda…ni la de nadie.

Bulma: ¡Que orgulloso eres! ¿Qué acaso quieres morirte? Si te vas en ese estado, eso es lo más seguro. – Repuso con las manos en la cadera. – Además vas a demostrarles a todos tu grado de estupidez si te decides a entrenar en ese estado.

Vegeta: Hmp! "¿Cómo puede atreverse a hablarme de ese modo? No logro entenderlo. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?..." – Se detuvo a pensar por un par de segundos, hasta que por su mente pasó la idea mas razonable. Esbozó media sonrisa y emitió un sonido ronco parecido a una risa ahogada.

Bulma: ¡¿Y ahora de que te causa tanta gracia?!

Vegeta: Humana estupida, ya se por que no quieres que entrene. Deja ya de ocultarlo. – Contestó adaptando su típica posición.

Bulma: ¿De que diablos estas hablando ahora Vegeta?

Vegeta: Lo único que quieres es que no entrene para que no llegue a superar a Kakarotto.

Bulma quedó perpleja ante la conclusión a la que había llegado Vegeta, que persona tan desconfiada, ¿Por qué no podía llegar a sentir su preocupación como verdadera?

Después de años viviendo como un mercenario, era insólita la idea de que alguien sintiera un interés por él que no fuese falso.

Bulma: Vegeta…. ¿Estas hablando enserio?

Vegeta: Por supuesto, yo nunca bromeo.

Las mejillas de Bulma se inflaron, y la presión que ejercía sobre su boca para mantenerla cerrada hacía que su cara tomara un color rojizo. Sin poder contener más la risa que desesperadamente intentaba reprimir, hizo oír las sonoras carcajadas que provocaron en Vegeta una mirada de confusión.

Vegeta: ¿Qué te sucede humana? ¿Te has vuelto más loca de lo que ya estas? – Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

La joven abrazaba su vientre, sintiendo el dolor que le provocaban las risas, hincándose en el piso

Vegeta: ¿Estas herida?

Bulma seguía riéndose y a la vez soltando gemidos de dolor. Le causaba gracia hasta que punto trabajaba su mente para no admitir que alguien pudiera preocuparse por su persona.

Tratando de incorporarse, limpió del rabillo de su ojo una lágrima provocada por la mezcla de dolor y alegría.

Vegeta: ¿Y ahora por que diablos lloras? Maldición mujer ¿piensas contestar algo de lo que te digo?

Bulma: Lo siento Vegeta, jaja ah! Jaja…. No, no estoy herida jaja, y lloro por que me reí con muchas ganas. – Dijo sonriente. - ¿Nunca te reíste mucho y te dolió el estomago?

Vegeta: Jamás.

Bulma: ¿De veras? – Preguntó acercándose a él.

Vegeta:…. – Un poco incomodado por el acercamiento tan repentino de ella.

Bulma: Vegeta….

Vegeta: ¿Qué? – Contesto indiferente.

Bulma: ¿De veras piensas que solo te entretengo para que no superes a Goku?

Vegeta: ¿Qué otra explicación puede haber? ¿Me crees tan estúpido para pensar que te importo?

Bulma: La verdad es muy triste…

Vegeta: Hmp! ¿Por qué lo dices?

Bulma: Por que eso me da a entender que durante toda tu vida no tuviste a nadie en quien confiar…

Vegeta: Deja de mirarme así. – Dijo dándole la espalda.

Bulma: ¿Así como?

Vegeta: Con lastima. – Contesto en un tono más bajo que el acostumbrado.

Bulma: Vegeta yo no te tengo lastima. ¡¿Por qué diablos no quieres entender que yo no soy como todos los que has conocido!? – Dijo volviendo a enfrentarse con él.

Vegeta: Ya te lo dije, no necesito de nadie.

Bulma: Todos necesitamos a alguien en algún momento… incluso tú….

Vegeta no comprendía el por que del interés de ella con él, hasta que la mirada de Bulma paso fugazmente por su boca. "Entonces eso es lo que esta buscando" pensó mientras media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Vegeta: Mujer, debiste decirme que eso era lo que querías.

Bulma: Eh? ¿De que hablas? No entiendo.

Vegeta: Te jactas de ser diferente, pero quieres lo mismo que todas las que yo eh conocido. – Expresó acorralándola en la esquina de la habitación.

Bulma comprendió lo que ocurría, ¿acaso alguno de sus movimientos le jugo en falso? ¿Qué había hecho para que Vegeta reaccionara de esa manera?

Bulma: Basta Vegeta…….no sabes lo que estas haciendo….

Vegeta: Se perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo. – Dijo y se acercó salvajemente tomando posesión de los labios femeninos.

Su falta de delicadeza para con ella en ese momento le molestó a Bulma, al sentir su calida lengua adentrándose en su boca mientras la acariciaba hizo que por su mente pasara la idea de dejar que continuara.

Desde su llegada a la Tierra, el saiya no había satisfecho esa necesidad que tanto le perturbaba. Pudiendo recurrir a la auto satisfacción, prefirió el celibato, ya que de acudir a este recurso se sentiría patético.

Bulma se dejaba llevar por las caricias un tanto bruscas, hasta que recordó la relación que la unía con otra persona. Se alejó de él tomándolo por los hombros, sin que él soltara el agarre a su cadera.

Bulma: Detente Vegeta, no quiero hacer esto.

Él, la miro de arriba a bajo después de soltarla y alejarse unos pasos.

Vegeta: Vete de una vez y déjame en paz.

Esta vez, Bulma no tuvo objeción alguna ante el pedido, bastante incomoda estaba después de lo sucedido. Vegeta había captado una de las señales de su cuerpo que tantas veces había visto en otras, y que siempre lo llevaban a la misma conclusión. Pero esta vez fue diferente, y la duda rondaba por su mente, ¿realmente ella quería eso? O solamente había visto lo que él quería ver.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Bueno, volví, después de tanto tiempo. Quiero aprovechar y pedirles mil disculpas por la demora en este y los otros fics. Y también por la brevedad del siguiente capitulo. Prometo subir el próximo más rápido y que sea más largo. A falta de imaginación o creatividad, esto fue lo único que pude hacer por el momento, mil disculpas.**

**Bueno, en el próximo capitulo, ehhh... nose, lo que se me ocurra! jejej (ténganme paciencia, recuerden que solamente tengo un mes como autora)**


	5. Lo que pasa por mi mente

**Aviso: mi forma de escribir la cambio desde ahora, ya que encuentro esta forma más cómoda, y me adapté a ella escribiendo en el fic "Promesas muertas". **

**Así comenzó todo**

**Capitulo 4: Lo que pasa por mi mente**

Sentada en la orilla del balcón con la mirada perdida, meditaba sobre su vida, sobre su futro, sobre todo en general.

Desde ese día en que conoció a Goku todo empezó, o mejor dicho el día que encontró la primera esfera del dragon. A partir de ese momento una serie de eventos se desató, su destino comenzó su marcha hasta el día de hoy. En su casa había alojado extraterrestres, de los cuales uno seguía allí. Incluso había ido a otro planeta, esquivo misiles en su nave, y fue atrapada por un mono gigante….y todo por esa esfera del dragon.

Su futuro, ahora lo veía un tanto incierto. Yamcha se había marchado, pero lo más probable era que regresara con el rabo entre las piernas pidiéndole perdón, como siempre. Se le haría la difícil por un tiempo y después se reconciliarían, los días siguientes él sería todo amor con siempre. Ya se había vuelto rutina, a la cual Bulma odiaba acostumbrarse, inconscientemente siempre buscaba la aventura, y la vida junto a Yamcha ya le estaba aburriendo un poco. Se había adaptado a la fatídica monotonía.

Se sentía muy mal de tener esos pensamientos ahora que él no estaba, tal vez fuese la soledad que sentía la que hablaba. Lo mejor era esperar su regreso y ver como funcionaban las cosas desde allí, no planeaba tirar por la borda trece años de noviazgo. Primero intentaría salvar lo que quedaba de la relación.

Desde ese día en el que Vegeta se acercó a besarla y ella lo rechazó no tuvo reparo en tratarla como una basura los siguientes días.

**Flashback**

_-Vegeta te traje tu desayuno. –Dijo cortésmente la heredera acomodando el carrito junto a la cama. Trataba de disimular que, lo que ocurrió la noche anterior en realidad no había ocurrido._

_-Bien. Ahora vete humana estúpida. –Contestó sentándose en la cama._

_-¡¿Perdón¡Por si no lo sabías esta humana estupida es la que te trae la comida todos los días! – Con las manos en la cadera. – ¡Así que te pido un poco de respeto!_

_-Bah, si quieres seguir viviendo será mejor que me alimentes mujer. –Tomando la comida sobre el carrito. – O si no-_

_-¿¡O si no que¿Me estas amenazando Vegeta? Por que si me llegas a tocar un pelo-_

_-No te tocaría un pelo ni con un láser, humana asquerosa. Te crees muy hermosa pero en realidad eres horrible. –Aún su orgullo de hombre estaba herido por el rechazo de ella y planeaba herirla de igual o peor modo._

_-¿HUMANA ASQUEROSA?-_

_-Además de vulgar.-_

_-No te pareció así anoche. –Dijo para después cubrirse la boca con las manos, no planeaba incomodarle con el comentario pero lo hizo, esperaba olvidar lo ocurrido anoche pero él la atacaba y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados._

_-Hmp! Maldita puta….-Contestó en voz baja._

_-"O no…no dijo eso!" ¿¡Maldita puta?! Si fuera una puta no te habría rechazado! - Gritó fuera de sí._

_-Solo eres una puta con mal gusto. –Aseguró airoso._

_-Vegeta¡Eres un maldito engreído! –Gritó acercándose peligrosamente._

_-NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTARME O SI NO-_

_-¡¿¿O SI NO QUE¿¡VAS A MATARME?! ADELANTE VEGETA ATREVETE, PARA QUE DESPUES VENGA GOKU Y TE HAGA PEDAZOS!!_

_-¡¡YA VETE DE AQUÍ ESTUPIDA!! –Un par de venas se asomaron en su frente._

_-BIEN!! ME VOY!!! –Cerró la puerta con un portazo haciendo que varios de los cuadros colgados en la habitación se moviesen e incluso uno de ellos calló al piso._

_-Grrrr…..ya me las pagaras…..-_

**Fin del Flashback**

Bulma entró a su habitación y abrió uno de los cajones de su cómoda, sacando un encendedor y una cajita de cigarrillos. Hace poco había adaptado el gusto por los cigarrillos, y se sentía un tanto tensa, así que se dispuso nuevamente en el balcón a fumar tranquila, mirando la nueva cámara de gravedad que su padre había construido, claro que sin su consentimiento.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta entrenaba con su cuerpo aún un poco lastimado, desde que escuchó al señor Briefs diciendo que había terminado el nuevo modelo de cápsula de gravedad se levantó de la cama en la que permanecía postrado los últimos cuatro días y se dispuso a entrenar. Entrenar hasta que ese rostro que tanto se le cruzó por la mente la noche anterior se apareció en un monitor, estaba enojada, diciéndole que no podía entrenar en esas condiciones, pero nadie le dice que hacer al príncipe de los Saiyajin y mucho menos esa terrícola tan vulgar. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a rechazarlo? Si eso era lo que ella quería o no? Esa hembra lo tenía confundido.

-Mujeres, quien las entiende. –Dijo mientras continuaba su entrenamiento. –Humana estupida, deberías sentirte honrada siquiera con que te toque. Estupida, idiota, maldita… -Continuó su lista de insultos mientras golpeaba a su enemigo imaginario.

Sin pensarlo se la pasó todo su entrenamiento pensando en ella, maldiciéndola, comparándola con otras, diciéndose a si mismo que seguramente ni se comparaba con otras hembras que había poseído, pero siempre centrándose en ella.

Furioso por haber sentido excitación al besarla, al introducir su lengua en su boca para que ella le dijera "No quiero hacer esto". ¿No quiero¿Cómo que no quería? Si incluso la sintió correspondiéndole por un momento. ¿Se estaría burlando de él¿Se estarían riendo a sus expensas? Maldita, eso era lo único que podía decir al pensar en ella, maldita.

Después de ella irse de la habitación se vio solo, e impotente, el y su masculinidad se encontraban en un aprieto. Si bien era cierto que se sentiría patético auto complaciéndose en ese momento necesitaba un "descargue" y urgente. Por meses no había tenido acercamiento alguno con alguien del sexo opuesto, no sintió necesario acudir a su último recurso, pero esta vez había recibido un poco de estimulación extra, y su miembro le rogaba un poco de cariño.

Después de una larga ducha fría sus hormonas seguían alborotadas. Sus manos inquietas parecían tener vida propia. Maldita¿Cómo logró dejarlo en ese estado? Seguramente por todo el tiempo manteniéndose sin relaciones, no ella en sí.

Aún sentía su calido cuerpo contra el suyo…Maldita. Aún sentía sus senos presionados contra su cuerpo….Maldita. Su perfume….Maldita. Su lengua….Maldita. Su todo….Maldita!!!

Esa humana se burló cruelmente de la debilidad masculina. Lo que más le molestaba era eso, sentirse débil, sentir que ella toco un punto clave, y que gracias a eso se reiría de él. Si así fuese la mataría, así aprenderían todos a su alrededor. Pero si ella muriese, Kakarotto la vengaría, y aún no era un Super Saiyajin, no podría vencerlo. Maldición, la única forma de deshacerse de la humana y seguir con vida era convirtiéndose en la leyenda, pero para eso necesitaba más entrenamiento, así que continuaría hasta lograrlo, no iba a parar.

Ahora a sus planes se sumaba otro que mantenía en duda, primero transformarse en un Super Saiyajin, después acabar con la vida de Kakarotto, y por ultimo destruir el planeta tierra, tal vez conservar a Bulma como esclava sexual, así aprendería a no jugar con el príncipe de los Saiyajin, pagaría cara su insolencia.

Continuará….

**ESTE CAPITULO SOLO LO ESCRIBI PARA MOSTRAR UN POCO LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE BULMA Y VEGETA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE SE TOMEN LA MOLESTIA DE ESCRIBIRME!**


	6. El día de Bulma

**Primero que todo, disculparme por la brevedad de mis capítulos, eh estado un poco falta de imaginación y los pocos momentos creativos que tuve eso fue lo único que logre escribir de este fic. Mil disculpas**

**Así comenzó todo**

**Capitulo 6: El día de Bulma**

Las luces rojas de la cámara de gravedad se detuvieron en pleno entrenamiento, ya era la tercera vez que sucedía, pero a diferencia de las primeras dos, la gravedad no volvió su subir, sino que se mantuvo en 0g.

Alzó una ceja esperando que esa pantalla que mostraba la gravedad cambiara nuevamente. Cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho exasperado ya que la cápsula no parecía responder a sus deseos.

-Malditos humanos, no pueden hacer nada bien. –Gruñó saliendo de la cápsula.

Se adentró en la cocina encontrando a esa humana rubia que tanto le molestaba. Estaba cocinando y eso hizo que la mirara curioso, a pesar de tener un timbre vocal que llegaba a aturdirlo, no podía negar que cocinaba mucho mejor que Bulma, aunque era mejor alejarse de ella ya que simplemente, de mantenerse en contacto con esa mujer por mas de unos minutos, o la mataba por molesta, o se le pegaba la estupidez.

Ya muchas veces a la señora se le había dado de decir que Vegeta era el novio de su hermosa hija. El saiya intentaba hacer oídos sordos a los comentarios, "¿Yo novio de esa mujer tan vulgar? Bah, que tontos son los humanos". Y otras tantas le había dicho algo como "Oh! Joven Vegeta, que guapo eres, antes Goku era mi favorito pero ahora lo eres tú", no podía evitar reír para sí cuando le decía ese tipo de cosas, aunque siempre ocultándolo, se sentía superior y por momentos reconocía que esa humana no estaba tan loca después de todo, por lo menos tenia suficiente cerebro para separarlo de esa escoria de Saiyajin.

La señora Briefs lo interrumpió durante su silenciosa meditación. –Yuuujuuuu joven Vegeta!- Cantó a un metro del guerrero.

-Hump¿Dónde-

-¿Dónde esta Bulma? Pues querido, ella salió pero espérala, no tardará mucho en regresar. –Dijo sirviendo la comida.- Por favor siéntate a comer. -

-"¿Será adivina? Ya le veía cara de bruja…"- Sorprendido pensaba el Saiya mientras se sentaba a comer, ni siquiera tuvo que terminar de hablar para que ella sepa a que venía. O tal vez era muy predecible…

La rubia subió toneladas de comida sobre la mesa, que hace unos meses su marido mejoró, la hizo más resistente, en varias oportunidades la mesa se había desplomado incapaz de resistir más peso sobre ella. Ahora con una material casi indestructible la mesa se regodeaba en alimentos variados, no para menos que para el príncipe Saiyajin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Y¿Qué le parece?-

-¡Me encanta¡Muchas gracias!-

Bulma acariciaba su largo cabello mientras se miraba al espejo. Por fin había decidido lacearlo, al tenerlo rizado se veía más corto, pero una vez terminado el proceso químico en la peluquería descubrió que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Jugueteó un poco con sus mechones azules, para después disponerse a pagar el nada barato proceso en una de las peluquerías más prestigiosas de la ciudad.

Deprimida por la falta de su novio y por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo últimamente decidió ahogar sus penas en un día dedicado exclusivamente a ella, nada de pensar en Yamcha, y nada de pensar en la indiferencia de su amigo extraterrestre.

Su novio se había decidido a irse a entrenar y lamentablemente se había ido después de verla prácticamente sobre su asesino. ¿Qué estaría pensando?

Cualquier hombre en su sano juicio no habría dejado a su novia, siendo tan hermosa como ella lo era, sola viviendo con otro hombre si tuviera deseos de conservarla, pero eso fue lo que él hizo, podría ser que no la quisiera tanto o no le importara si ella estuviere con alguien más.

Salió de la peluquería donde además de "arreglar" su cabello, le hizo un tratamiento en el cutis, uñas de pies y manos. Al caminar por la calle no faltaron las miradas y comentarios por parte de la población masculina.

-"Pues si quieren mirarme les daré una buena razón" –Pensó la heredera entrando en una tienda de ropa un tanto divertida.

Le gustaba sentirse deseada, siempre vistiéndose provocativa. Después de dos horas en esa tienda, salió vestida en una falda insultantemente corta, tacones altos, y una blusa que dejaba su abdomen descubierto, sin mencionar la gran vista de sus pechos que brindaba al espectador.

Con cinco bolsas en cada mano caminó por la ciudad, recorriendo tiendas y tiendas de ropa, probándose más blusas, vestidos, camisas, pantalones, faldas, zapatos, tacones, sandalias, absolutamente todo lo que encontraba. De su tarjeta de crédito prácticamente salía humo.

Cada vez sumaba más bolsas a las que tenía en las manos, para después descubrir que algo muy importante le faltaba comprar...accesorios!

Continuó su interminable caminata por la ciudad, hasta llegar a la tienda "Monique". Al entrar fue cordialmente saludada por las empleadas, ya tenía su propia cuenta en ese lugar e incluso recibía descuento por compradora frecuente y además ser amiga de la dueña, ya que Corporación Cápsula hizo la instalación de seguridad, al igual que la telefónica y la que les daba acceso a Internet.

Nuevamente salió airosa de la tienda, esta vez con 5 pequeñas bolsitas que se sumaban a las 30 que ya tenía y a duras penas podía sostener.

Las gafas negras que le daban un aspecto de chica mala las llevaba con superioridad, junto con los pequeños pendientes de oro puro que sus orejas orgullosamente vestían.

Siete horas en total pasó fuera de casa haciendo sus compras en el día que ella misma había denominado, "El día de Bulma". Acomodó las bolsas en su convertible antes de partir hacía su seguro castigo, la Corporación Cápsula.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Maldita sea¿En donde diablos esta esa humana idiota¿Por qué rayos tarda tanto¿Qué demonios esta haciendo?-

El molesto príncipe repartía insultos por doquier mientras en el pasillo por el cual tendría que pasar para llegar a su recamara, esperaba la llegada de la heredera de cabellos azules, de no ser por que el Señor Briefs se había marchado a cerrar algunos negocios, ya le habría exigido que arregle la endemoniada cámara que parecía funcionar cuando tenía ganas.

Bulma no llegaba y hace mucho que había perdido la paciencia, ni aunque estuviera loco iría por ella, no, no le daría ese gusto. Se sentiría humillado si le hacía saber que la necesitaba. Prefirió esperar que llegara por su cuenta y después reclamarle e insultarle en mal trabajo mecánico, si, eso haría, además de insultarla mientras la arreglaba.

Sonrió para sí, imaginando a Bulma en su mono de trabajo agachada entre cables, con esas pinzas que utilizaba mientras él la despreciaba e insultaba sus esfuerzos.

"-Pero Vegeta, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo!-

-No me importa en lo más mínimo estupida, recuerda con quien estas hablando y termina rápido!-

-Ah! Si príncipe! como diga!"

Imaginaba como domaba a esa fiera, la imagino sumisa. Apoyado en la pared, de brazos cruzados.

Tan divertido estaba con sus pensamientos que no notó la llegada de la peliazul, que ahora se encontraba en la misma habitación, observándolo como reía con los ojos cerrados.

-"¿Qué esta haciendo? Vaya, esta más loco de lo que creía"

-Ya veras humana vulgar, voy a hacer que te arrodilles ante mí.- Dijo con los ojos aún cerrados.

-"Eh¿Acaso esta hablando de mí? Si, supongo ¿A cuantas humanas más conoce?"

-Harás todo lo que yo quiera...-Volvió a hablar esta vez un poco mas despacio, en un tono más bajo y esbozando media sonrisa.

-"¿¡Pero que diablos esta pensando?!" -La cara de Bulma había adquirido un color rojizo por el último comentario.

Cuidadosamente dejó las bolsas en el suelo sin hacer ruido alguno, quería seguir escuchando la conversación que sostenía consigo mismo.

-Y después te matare por maldita.- Concluyó endureciendo el rostro.

-¿¡QUE VAS A HACER QUE COSA VEGETA?!-Gritó fuera de sí la peliazul con las manos en la cadera.

-EH! -Abrió los ojos y se volteó a su encuentro. - ¿¡POR QUE ME ESPIAS ESTUPIDA?!- Contestó de forma defensiva.

-¿¡EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO VEGETA¿¡ACASO TE ESCUCHE DECIR QUE ME IBAS A MATAR DESPUES DE QUE YO HAGA LO QUE TU QUIERAS¿O ME EQUIVOCO?

-Hump! Grrr... ¿Y por que piensas que hablaba de ti? -Contestó tratando de tranquilizarse, si seguía poniéndose a la defensiva acabaría por delatarse.

-Eh¿Y a cuantas humanas conoces? -Replico molesta.

-Suficiente con las que conozco. -Gruñó el príncipe.

-¿¡Se puede saber que insinúas con eso?!- Pregunto indignada la joven de cabellos azules, cruzando los brazos debajo de su busto.

Por alguna extraña razón, Vegeta no pudo evitar notar que al cruzar los brazos hizo aún más evidente el surco que se formaba entre sus senos.

Bulma notó inmediatamente que parte de su cuerpo había sido la causante del cese de la discusión. Se sonrojó al verlo mirarla sin pudor alguno y soltó el agarre entre sus brazos.

Vegeta había entrado en una especie de transe, pero al ver como los brazos de Bulma regresaban a su posición normal se percató de lo que estaba haciendo y sacudió levemente la cabeza.

-Bien Vegeta te dejaré seguir hablando contigo mismo. -Dijo la peliazul abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

-Espera! Primero debes arreglar mi cámara.- Bramó con rudeza acercándose un paso a ella.

-¿Perdón¿Es que te escuche decir "debes"? Ja! No me hagas reír. -Continuando su entrada.

Vegeta la sostuvo del brazo para que no pudiera proseguir, Bulma se volteó molesta. Además de los malos ratos que había tenido con ella los últimos días se atrevía a tratarla a su antojo si necesitaba algo.

-¡¿Que quieres ahora?!-

-¡Haz lo que te digo humana!-

-¿¡O si no qué!? -Gritó y las gafas oscuras que tenía sostenidas en la cabeza caía a sus ojos.

Al ver las gafas caer, la miró de arriba abajo, no había notado su cabello, ahora no se podría burlar de ella. Su falda era demasiado corta, y con esos tacones, ahora que estaban tan cerca se daba cuenta que la aventajaban unos 8 cm.

-¿¡Y bien¿¡Que no piensas contestar?!-

-Grrrr ¡ARREGLALA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

-¡LO HARÉ MAÑANA! –Concluyó soltándose del brusco agarre, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Bulma caminó unos pasos.

-"¡Por supuesto que no voy a hacer lo que a él le plazca¡¿Quién se ah creído que es?!" –Pensó mientras retiraba su blusa por encima de su cabeza, tirándola en el piso, preparándose para dormir.

Del otro lado, Vegeta seguía parado, atónito, nadie nunca lo había tratado de esa forma. Tal vez Freezer lo había tratado mucho peor pero ¿Una humana insignificante¿En que se había convertido el príncipe? Temido por miles, un asesino a sangre fría, y esa terrícola cuyo poder de pelea no se compara con el de un bebé Saiyajin se atrevía a retarlo de esa forma.

Cuando se disponía a ponerse lo que usualmente usaba para dormir, se dio cuenta de que las compras de ese día seguían en el pasillo. Entre tanta discusión las había dejado afuera, con el peligro de convertirse en cenizas por la rabia que debía estar sintiendo su huésped. Orgullosamente lo dejó con las palabras en la boca.

Se agachó a recoger su blusa y así volver a ponérsela para salir a buscar sus compras.

-¡¡TU VAS A HACER LO QUE YO TE – Vegeta abrió violentamente la puerta para ser recibido por la tan bella imagen del trasero descubierto de Bulma, que agachada gracias a la microscópica falda le dejaba ver.

Bulma saltó por el grito y se volteó ahora mostrándole sus senos solo cubiertos con su brasier.

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ PERVERTIDO! –Gritó la de cabello azul arrojándole al saiya todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

-¡¡Pero que te pasa mujer loca¡No es mi culpa que andes desnuda! –Respondió son un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ! –Continuaba gritando sin control.

-¡¡BIEN!! –Contestó en igual tono azotando la puerta mientras la cerraba.

Bulma puso su mano en el pecho, sintiendo como su corazón se había agitado. Un tanto avergonzada, pero extrañamente… ¿excitada¿Por qué diablos se sentía así? Ella tenia novio, no importaba si estaban alejados, seguía siéndolo y no lo iba a traicionar… ¿o ya lo había hecho esa noche en la que Vegeta la había besado? Por un momento le correspondió el beso pero no llegó a mayores y lo alejó en el momento exacto. Pero ahora, no hubo contacto de ningún tipo, pero el que él la observe de ese modo en el pasillo, y tener la certeza de que había visto más de sí de lo que ella hubiera deseado la dejó con una sensación diferente en el cuerpo.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, respirando agitadamente para recuperar el aire que utilizó al gritarle al príncipe a todo pulmón.

-"Espero que mamá no haya escuchado nada"- Se dijo a si misma un poco preocupada.

Después de ponerse su pijama rosa, salió cuidadosa al pasillo, él ya no estaba así que tomo sus cosas y corrió a su dormitorio. Donde se encerró, dejando sus compras regadas por el suelo, y se dispuso a dormir tratando de pensar lo menos posible en ese pequeño encuentro.

Otra ducha fría, maldita mujer¿Por qué tienen que terminar los encuentros con ella en una ducha fría? Si seguía así terminaría como los perros, apoyándose sobre cualquier cosa. No podía negar que la de cabellos azules estaba bastante bien dotada, y tampoco quería admitir que estaba comenzando a sentirse peligrosamente atraído por ella. Jamás había sentido tanta tensión sexual entre él y otra hembra, pero siempre lo adjudicaría a su falta de sexo, eso era, sí, no puede ser otra cosa.

Convenciéndose de que la mujer no era mas que eso, una simple mujer, como las mujer que había poseído durante tanto tiempo.

Incómodamente se sentaron en la mesa en la que solían desayunar, cruzando miradas fugaces ante la rubia confundida.

-Bulma, querida¿Qué sucede¿Hay algún problema? –Preguntó incomodando aún más a los más jóvenes.

-Eh¡No mamá nada¡No sé de que estas hablando!- Contestó nerviosa la peliazul.

-"¿Podría ser más obvia?" –Pensó el saiya devorando todo a su paso.

El desayuno prosiguió hasta que quedaron satisfechos, Bulma se levantaba para dejar la mansión de la habitación que a pesar de que los minutos pasaron no se aliviano y solo continuo igual de incomodo que en un principio.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –Preguntó frió.

-Me voy¿y eso qué? –Contestó de la misma forma.

-Hmp! Grrrr Mas te vale que vallas a arreglar mi cámara…. –Respondió a la de cabello azul para después bajar la mirada.

-Lo haré cuando se me plazca. –Concluyó y se retiró de la habitación.

Parecía que la conversación de la noche anterior estaba repitiéndose en cada detalle. Se levantó colérico de su asiento, la siguió fúrico hasta el recibidor hasta donde ella había llegado.

-¡Mujer!... ¡Mujer! –Gritaba mientras aceleraba su marcha, a lo que Bulma fingía no escucharlo.

Biiiippppppp. El timbre de la casa sonó, Bulma se extrañó puesto que no esperaba a nadie visitándolos y su padre llegaría dentro de un par de días, en un par de pasos lleguó hasta la puerta y al apretar un botón la puerta corrediza de metal se abrió.

-Hola Bulma.-

-Yamcha!-

Continuará…

**UH! VOLVIÓ YAMCHA! Y AHORA QUE HABÍA TANTA TENSION ENTRE ESTOS DOS….ESPERO TU REVIEW, SI TE GUSTA, Y SI NO TE GUSTA TAMBIEN! . **

**BESOS, Y SI LEES MI FIC TE QUIERO :) jaja**


	7. El regreso de Yamcha

**Así comenzó todo**

**Capitulo 6: El regreso de Yamcha.**

Repentinamente sintió ganas de haber hecho caso a Vegeta cuando le pidió, o más bien ordenó que arreglase la cámara de gravedad. Pero eso no iba a impedir que él volviera, por alguna razón, ya no sentía deseos de verlo, pero su sonrisa que reflejaba arrepentimiento hizo que fingiera alegría al verlo atravesar la puerta de entrada.

- Hola Bulma…. yo - Dijo Yamcha sin preocuparse por ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Hola Yam¿Qué haces aquí? Eh… quiero decir ¿No estabas entrenando? – Titubeó la peliazul antes de proseguir. – No creí que regresaras tan pronto….

- No me gustó la forma en la que me fui, necesitaba venir a verte. – Centrándose en su mirada, ignoró la presencia de Vegeta cercana a ellos.

Desde su entrada prefirió callar un momento y presenciar el encuentro de los novios en silencio, ya conociendo un poco de la personalidad de esa molesta humana, alzó una ceja al ver que se mantenía un poco indiferente, reacia, como si hubiera preferido posponer el encuentro, lo que provocó un poco de curiosidad en él.

- Me gustaría que saliéramos a algún lugar… y conversar o -

- Lo lamento mucho Yam, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión. – Contestó más tranquila.

- ¿Eh¿Por qué¿Qué sucede Bulma? -

- Es que… yo iba… iba a arreglar la cámara de gravedad. – Concluyó victoriosa por al excusa que había ideado tan rápidamente. - ¿No es así Vegeta? – Preguntó girándose al Saiya.

- Hmp! Si… supongo…. – Dijo extrañado por la actitud de la joven.

- Ya veo… - Comentó Yamcha con decepción, no esperaba ser recibido de esa manera, tampoco esperaba que ella saltara a sus brazos, pero usualmente lo hubiera echado de la casa montando sus pequeñas escenitas a las que tanto se había acostumbrado. Pero esta vez Bulma había elegido darle excusas con una sonrisa en el rostro. – Bien, entonces… supongo que nos vemos después. -

- Si… adiós… - Finalizó un poco incomoda.

Yamcha se acercó a ella para despedirse con un beso, un beso que ella correspondió apenas rozándole los labios. Incómodos todos aquellos que estaban en el recibidor, mientras uno se volteaba asqueado y un poco molesto ante la cursi escena, la pareja se despedía del estrés que se respiraba en la habitación.

El muchacho se retiró sin más, extrañado por lo sucedido. Recientemente se había percatado de lo mal parada que había dejado a su novia, justo antes de retirarse de la Corporación Cápsula, ofendido sin hacer caso de sus llamados, ella no tenía la culpa de sentir preocupación por un ser viviente, por más que este sea un mercenario del espacio, ella tenía un alma buena y siempre ayudaría a quien lo necesite, y si se trataba de rehabilitar casos perdidos ella era una experta. Ese joven ladrón que un día conoció, lo convirtió en un buen muchacho honesto, que podía llegar lejos siendo el mismo, sin robar al prójimo o aprovecharse de los demás.

Lo mejor por el momento sería regresar a casa y planear mejor el próximo encuentro, ya que algo esta vez había cambiado, pero por ella valía la pena pensar las cosas para saber exactamente que decirle y así regresar a ser lo que eran antes.

Bulma se giró inmediatamente al ver la puerta cerrarse detrás de Yamcha, con la mirada triste pasó junto a Vegeta con rumbo a la cámara de gravedad.

Vegeta estaba un tanto confundido, tanto le discutió que le hiciera caso, y ahora sin que le dijera nada se disponía a arreglar su preciada cámara. Su comportamiento estaba diferente, mientras la seguía hasta su destino se mantuvo silencioso, caminando con los brazos cruzados, sin mostrar expresión alguna que delate su intriga.

Presionó un botón ubicado en la pared de la cámara una vez dentro de ella. Al abrirse, tomó una caja de herramientas que se situaba en el suelo. Agachada comenzó abrir las puertas que mostraban las conexiones dentro del centro de la cápsula.

Vegeta se apoyó en la pared, y la observó mientras ella se mantenía silenciosa haciendo su trabajo. Ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse el mono que tantas veces la vio usando mientras realizaba este tipo de tareas, era como sí le urgiera llegar allí y comenzar su trabajo.

Pasaron dos horas mientras Bulma se dedicaba de lleno a la reparación de la cámara, mientras Vegeta no la perdía de vista y seguía en la misma posición, sin mostrar molestia alguna en sus músculos.

Ella estaba absorta en su trabajo, tal vez lo uso como modo de descarga, y obviamente como excusa para alejarse un tiempo de su novio, un poco sorprendida con la presencia de Vegeta junto a ella, pero feliz de no estar sola, de sentir su compañía aunque se mantuviera sin cruzar palabras. Varias veces lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, encontrándolo siempre en la misma posición.

- Vegeta… deberías sentarte, esto tomará un tiempo. – Dijo con un tono condescendiente.

- Bah, mi resistencia no se compara con la de ustedes débiles humanos. – Contestó sin darle importancia.

- ¡Bien! Haz lo que quieras. -

Aún intrigado por la actitud de la terrícola horas antes no sabía como llevarla al tema dándose por aludido, pero ella se le adelantó y lo dejó en evidencia.

- ¿Por qué te quedaste escuchando cuando Yamcha llegó? – Preguntó Bulma sin detenerse en su labor.

- Hmp! Yo -

- ¿Creíste que no lo noté? – Comentó entre risas.

- Estaba esperando que tu insulso encuentro termine, así te traería arrastrando para que arreglaras la cámara. – Dijo con seguridad, a pesar de saber bien que el grado de verdad de lo que había dicho era deplorable. Pasados unos segundos de total silencio, que le pareció extraño, ya que después de lo que había contestado lo mínimo que esperaba era un par de insultos o una respuesta que rebatiera la suya, haciendo que el tiro le saliera por la culata, como tantas otras veces. - ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? – Preguntó con su voz ronca.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Su pregunta fue contestada con el silencio frió del saiya, después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que se refería tomó aire y lo dejo salir pesadamente para después contestarle. – La verdad es que no sentía muchas ansías de salir con Yamcha, y esta me pareció la mejor salida.

- Ah. – Contestó pensando que le respondieron más de lo que quería saber.

- ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir¿"Ah"? -

- ¿Y qué más esperas que te conteste mujer? -

- No lo sé, lo que piensas… - Dijo en un tono más bajo que el que usaba normalmente.

- Creo que… creo que si no quieres estar con él, no deberías hacerlo. – Contestó reprimiendo sin darse cuenta sus instintos, comenzando a entablar una verdadera conversación.

- Pero, estamos juntos hace mucho tiempo, no puedo dejar eso solo por que ahora me siento diferente… - Cabizbaja deteniéndose en su trabajo.

- Me preguntaste lo que pensaba y ya te lo dije, si no eres lo suficientemente inteligente para seguir mi consejo no lo hagas, solo tú eres quien sale perjudicada. – Concluyó cerrando los ojos aún apoyado en la pared.

- Jaja por lo menos logré sacarte unas palabras. – Comentó sonriente.

Vegeta giró su rostro para no mirar el sonriente de ella, ambos en silencio continuaron hasta que ella se levantó.

- Bien, ya terminé, se supone que ahora debería funcionar. – Dijo secando el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano.

Vegeta deshizo su posición que había mantenido por un par de horas, mientras Bulma caminaba hasta la salida. Antes de retirarse apoyó una mano en el marco de la puerta y se volteó al Saiya, que en ese momento le daba la espalda.

- Vegeta... ¿no vienes a comer? - Preguntó en voz baja.

- Bien. - Contestó lo más frió posible. Iba a dedicarse a entrenar, pero al estar tantas horas de pie esperando que terminara, prefirió alimentarse primero y luego entrenar, y tal vez después alimentarse de nuevo.

Esperó a que ella se marchara, para ir por el mismo camino hasta la cocina. Se sentó en una de las sillas que durante toda su estancia en la Tierra marcó como suya, y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás.

Bulma abrió la blanca puerta del refrigerador, encontrándolo falto de alimento. Se encaminó al mueble de madera en que se guardaba otro tipo de comida, encontrándolo en la misma condición.

- Assh, Vegeta, no hay comida… - Comentó volteándose a ver su reacción.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? -

- Nada, supongo… Bien, me hace falta un poco de aire fresco. – Comentó a sí misma suspirando. – Volveré en un momento Vegeta, voy a ir de compras. -

- No tardes mucho. -

Bulma se volteó coqueta, y le guiñó un ojo. – De acuerdo Vegeta, no me extrañes. –

- Hmp! No digas tonterías, humana vulgar. – Contestó desviando la mirada con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Bulma contuvo la risa dentro de ella, a pesar de lo mucho que Vegeta se esforzaba por no dejarle ver el rubor de su rostro, ella se percataba de que con esos simples gestos lograba dejarlo apenado.

Se abrigó y salió de su hogar en busca de sustento, sabiendo muy bien que Vegeta no la acompañaría si se lo pidiera, prefirió salir sola.

Al verla retirase, saiya continuó sus entrenamientos, ahora in interrumpidos. La cámara de gravedad estaba en perfectas condiciones, el tiempo empeñado por la peliazul había valido la pena.

Para apresurar las cosas Bulma solo tomó una cartera en la que tenía guardada la cápsula de su vehículo favorito, y bien sabía que allí se encontraba su tarjeta de crédito, la predilecta, de la que en cada salida el humo que desprende es lo que predomina.

Al llegar al comercio que, a parecer de Bulma era el mejor abastecido tomó tres carritos de compra, mientras ordenaba a algunos empleados que la ayudaran con los víveres. Muy sorprendidos los jóvenes ayudaron a la heredera a cargar con toneladas de comida, lo que parecía muy extraño, usualmente este trabajo o realizaban con la madre de la peliazul, y siempre les pareció extraño que se llevaran tanta comida cada semana.

Al terminar Bulma cargó todo lo adquirido en una cápsula Hoi – Poi, despejada, se divirtió con las miradas de los muchachos que anonadados la ayudaban, mientras cargaba kilos y kilos de carnes. En una de las góndolas del supermercado se detuvo, las barras de chocolate llamaron su atención, preguntándose si en algún otro lugar del universo esa delicia existiese. Tal vez su invitado no había tenido el gusto de probarlo, decidiéndose así a llevarse una dotación como para un año de este, se marchó, presurosa pensando en que el saiya estaría sacando chispas, literalmente, por su tardanza.

Guardó su Hoi – Poi en el bolsillo de sus shorts, y de su bolso sacó su cápsula para volver a casa.

- Bien, será mejor que vuelva, no tengo ganas de lidiar con el príncipe si es que esta de mal humor. – Comentó en voz baja, presionando el botón que la cápsula tenía en la parte superior, para después lanzarla lejos.

La nube de polvo que se formó, a escasos segundo se deshizo pero Bulma detuvo su camino al vehículo, al sentir una gota de lluvia caer sobre su nariz. Miró al cielo, que mostraba claramente el inicio de una tormenta, no se hicieron esperar los truenos y relámpagos, acompañando la lluvia que espesa cubrió la cuidad en cuestión de segundos.

- ¡Maldición¡Lo que me faltaba! – Mientras subía rápidamente a su aeronave.

Bulma avanzó unas cuantas cuadras, sabiendo bien el camino de memoria, pero aún así viendo con dificultad hacía a donde se dirigía. El agua de lluvia cubría completamente el parabrisa, en todo momento siendo arrastradas a los lados por los limpiavidrios.

- Lo mejor será poner un poco de música, para alivianar este clima ¡horrible! – Se dijo sí misma agachándose para presionar los botones del pequeño reproductor.

El sonido de una bocina hizo que levantara la vista. Asustada vio las luces del vehículo que venía en el mismo carril.

- AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! – Gritó mientras giraba el vehículo desesperada, impactándose de lleno con un árbol a un lado de la carretera.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Yuuuujuuuu, apuesto Vegeta. – Contó a través de una pantalla que apareció en la cámara de gravedad.

- "Maldición, que aprendió a usar ese maldito botón no me dejaré en paz". – Pensó acariciando su sien.

- Jove¿No has visto a mi hija? -

- Salió de compras… - Respondió dándole la espalda, en un tono bajo.

- Ah! Ya veo, supongo que no tardará en llegar. – Concluyó con apoyando su dedo índice en su barbilla. – ¡Adiós joven! – Antes de que la pantalla se apagara, y Vegeta continuará su entrenamiento.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió lentamente los ojos, percibiendo todo a su alrededor nublado, se incorporó quedando sentada. Sacudió la cabeza, cerrando con fuerza los parpados. Abrió repentinamente los ojos recordando lo que había sucedido.

Salió de la aeronave para ver que no estaba muy dañada. Se sintió desvanecer por un momento pero pudo recobrar la conciencia por si misma, tocó su frente y descubrió un chichón, se acercó al espejo retrovisor para ver con mayor precisión su estado. Varias franjas rojas adornaban su frente.

- Hay! Me lastime… Bueno, debo regresar a casa, falta poco para llegar…. El muy maldito que provocó todo esto ¡se fue sin preocuparse por mí! – Suspiró resignada. Intentó repetidas veces encender su aeronave sin más respuesta que un rugido ahogado del motor. - ¡DEMONIOS! – Se volteó a mirar por la ventana. – Ya no llueve tan fuerte como antes, y no queda mucho camino…… si no me queda otra salida tendré que regresar caminando… ¡Maldición¿¡Por que solo traje una cápsula!? Que descuidada….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con una toalla en el cuello salió de la cápsula, sin inmutarse por la lluvia, hasta llegar al interior de la mansión. Gruñó al pasar frente a la cocina y encontrarla en las mismas condiciones, sabiendo que Bulma había ido de compras se molestó creyendo que lo más probable era que se haya detenido o preocupado en sandeces. Buscó su ki, que permanecía casi inmóvil. Entonces estaba ocupándose en otra cosa.

- Humana estúpida, más le vale terminar con sus jueguitos y regresar con mi comida si no quiere vérselas conmigo. – Se dijo antes de entrar a la ducha de su habitación.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomando rumbo a la corporación, caminó bajo la lluvia, lamentándose de los pequeños pantalones que traía puestos, lamentándose de no haber recordado en llevar su móvil. ¿Para que llevarlo? Si solo se iba de compras, unos minutos fuera, tal vez una hora. Arrepentida de no haberse llevado más cápsulas con ella por su urgencia de salir de su casa, todo por alimentar a ese Saiyajin, que seguramente no le importaría el frío que ella estaba sufriendo, ni el resfriado que estaba comenzando a padecer.

La falta de calor que sufría su frágil cuerpo la obligó a rodearse a sí misma con sus brazos, para alejar un poco el frío, que lo húmedo de su piel y la escasez de ropa le provocaban. Tiritando, comenzó a desvariar, en el medio de la carretera, creía ver taxis, tratando de detenerlos con movimientos de sus manos sin resultado, dejando colérica a la delirante mujer.

El camino que tomó Bulma, era su favorito por la falta de transito que por allí circulaba, pero sin darse cuenta se castigó a si misma con la soledad que la casi desértica carretera le dio.

Temblando y estornudando sin cesar, visualizó la corporación a unos cuantos metros, su imponente tamaño se dejaba ver a gran distancia.

Corrió hasta ella con un aspecto de ebriedad, hasta llegar a la puerta y caer arrodillada cerca de ella.

Vegeta sintió que su pequeño ki se acercaba hasta detenerse en la puerta. Bajó a la planta baja preparado para hacer que se arrepintiera de su retraso, pero se paró junto a la puerta extrañado por que, sabiendo que ella estaba del otro lado no hacía entrada en la mansión. Sino que se mantuvo afuera bajo la lluvia.

-"¿Qué esta haciendo esta mujer loca?"-

Bulma torpemente presionaba los botones del sistema de seguridad sin resultado. Sus dedos apenas poseían movilidad, lo que le impedía marcar con mayor precisión. Se apoyó ya parada en la puerta, con la poca fuerza que tenía formo un puño con su mano y golpeó débilmente la puerta.

Vegeta escuchó los leves golpes. - ¿A que esta jugando esta humana? – Comentó antes de presionar el botón que habría la puerta.

La peliazul cayó tendida sobre el saiya, que en acto reflejo la sostuvo.

- ¿Qué diablos? -

La tomó en una mejor posición, de forma tal que podía ver su rostro. Además de las marcas rojas en su frente, el rubor en su rostro delataba su fiebre. El resto de su cuerpo congelado y sus manos rojizas por el frió sufrido.

Bulma se acurrucó en el torso de Vegeta, cuyo pecho comenzó a sentir una sensación de ardor, casi quemaba. Sacudió la cabeza, alejando los pensamientos que seguramente vendrían acompañados de una ducha fría. Cargó el frágil y agotado cuerpo, sosteniéndolo por debajo de las rodillas.

Subió las escaleras, hasta llegar a la habitación contigua a la propia, hasta colocarla sobre la cama. Ahí yacía completamente mojada la muchacha de cabello exótico.

Pensó en dejarla allí, casi abandonada, pero por algún motivo pensó que lo mejor era sacarle esa ropa mojada que lo único que haría sería empeorar su estado.

- Bulma… Bulma despierta. – Decía mientras sacudía su cuerpo. – Maldición, si no te despiertas me veré obligado a sacarte la ropa inconsciente. – Hablaba a la mujer que le respondió con un leve suspiro. – Bien¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? – Bulma respondió con un gemido. – De acuerdo, después quiero que vengas a quejarte. - Esbozando media sonrisa. Se volteó asegurándose de que la puerta estuviera cerrada, al comprobar que así era, se giró nuevamente a mirar a la joven tendida en la cama.

Mirando el cuerpo húmedo de Bulma, la tentación vino a él, una como tantas veces. La perfecta figura de la joven se delineaba por la ropa, que por efecto del agua se adhería a su piel.

Con cuidado desbrochó los botones de la blanca camisa que llevaba puesta, a través de ella se podía apreciar perfectamente el sostén que traía puesto. Ya con la camisa completamente desabrochada, se detuvo a contemplar su desnudez, seducido por los leves gemidos que ella producía en su sueño. Si así lo quisiera la haría suya en ese momento, quitando de sí de una vez por toda esa necesidad que tanto le molestaba. Se colocó sobre el húmedo cuerpo de la peliazul, sintiendo su aroma, viendo en la perfección de sus pechos el movimiento de su respiración, para después mirarla a ella a la cara, algo en su rostro afiebrado hizo aflorar en él un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado. ¿Culpa?

Por primera vez, sintió la culpa de sus actos, de lo que estaba a punto de comenzar, pero no pudo, y al momento de sentir esa pesada molestia en su pecho se sentó junto a la muchacha semidesnuda.

-"¿Qué rayos me pasa¿¡Por qué diablos no puedo hacerlo?!"- Pensaba el guerrero comenzando a molestarse.

- Mmmm… Vegeta…..- Musitó entre sueños la peliazul captando la atención del saiya.

- "Así que sueñas conmigo mujer". – Pensó esbozando media sonrisa, pero esta sonrisa era diferente de la que se dibujó en su rostro al ver la oportunidad de aprovecharse de ella. Esta sonrisa reflejaba un atisbo de ternura.

Suspiró resignado, de alguna manera la hembra se había ganado su respeto, y no podía abusar de ella de esa forma, sabía que no se lo merecía.

Continuó con su pesada labor de desnudar a la mujer, deseando encontrarse debajo de la lluvia, que en esa habitación que repentinamente encontraba tan acalorada.

Terminó su tarea, vistiendo a Bulma con una pijama rosa que encontró en uno de los cajones, adornada con estampados de cachorritos y corazones. Acomodó su cuerpo bajo las sabanas, y acomodó su cabello fuera de su rostro antes de retirarse de la habitación.

Sonrió al llegar al marco de la puerta, y voltearse a mirar a la peliazul que yacía placidamente dormida. Riéndose de lo que se había convertido se retiro a su tercera ducha fría.

Bulma durmió más tranquila de lo usual a pesar de su fiebre y resfriado, por lo general era bastante inquieta y al despertar encontraba las sabanas revueltas y la mitad de su cuerpo descubierto. Pero esta vez su sueño se tranquilizo y pudo dormir en quietud.

Se abrazó con firmeza de su almohada, segundos después de que el Saiyajin se haya retirado.

- Vegeta…..-

CONTINUARÁ…

**Hola de nuevo, bueno espero sus review:) saluditos**

**NADESHICO**


	8. Chocolate

**HOLA A TODOS Y ANTE TODO FELICES FIESTAS!!!!! me eh tomadi un descancito, y bueno, no me salía escribir, asi que con mi mayor esfuerzo eh hecho este capitulo... snif...snif, me esforce! pero igual no me gusta**

****

**Así comenzó todo**

**Capitulo 7: Chocolate**

En conjunto con la salida del sol, el príncipe de los Saiyajin salió al encuentro con su adorada cámara de gravedad. Ahora arreglada, subió la gravedad y se dedicó a su entrenamiento suicida una vez más.

La noche anterior Bulma había llegado a la Corp. Cápsula en condiciones deplorables, y después de experimentar por primera vez la culpa, la dejó dormir en su habitación.

¿Qué me sucede? Se preguntó varias veces la noche anterior, y aún después de levantarse mientras golpeaba a su enemigo imaginario. Sin duda su estancia en la Tierra comenzaba a cambiarlo, esos débiles sentimentalismos humanos los estaba comenzando a adquirir. Ya empezando a molestarse aumentó la gravedad, en lo que con furia golpeaba de un lado al otro.

-"Maldición¿Qué diablos me sucede¿Por qué no pude hacerlo? No sería la primera vez…"- Se detuvo mientras las espesas gotas de sudor caían de su cuerpo al suelo.- "Tuve la oportunidad perfecta, nadie iba a saberlo, tal vez ni siquiera ella…" – Sonrió de lado al recordarla decir su nombre entre sueños.- Maldita mujer del demonio… - Susurró presionando el botón de la cámara que desactivaba la gravedad, dispensándose el color rojizo que lo rodeaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se incorporó lentamente en la cama quedando sentada en ella ya que el molesto sol se había colado en su habitación irrumpiendo su sueño. Emitió un leve quejido al mover su cuerpo, sobó con su mano su cabeza que la aquejaba.

-Dios que dolor de cabeza…- Se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, esforzándose por recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior.- Que extraño yo…- Su atención se centró en la ropa tirada en el suelo. – Pero… eso no es?... ¿en que momento me cambié la ropa? – Se preguntó a si misma extrañada mirando lo que llevaba puesto. – AH! ES CIERTO! Ayer tuve un accidente con mi aeronave… recuerdo haber llegado a la puerta de la corporación pero después de eso no recuerdo nada. – Encogió los hombros y se levantó de la cama.

Al levantarse pasó frente al espejo de su tocador, mirándose a sí misma. Notó que el golpe en su frente no estaba inflamado y solo le quedaba una pequeña marca.

-Seguramente en un par de días se me pasa…. – Moviendo su nariz repetidas veces comenzó a hacerse hacia atrás. – Atchu!!!!!!... – Con su dedo índice acarició su nariz. – Debo haberme resfriado.-

Tomó un par de pañuelos que se encontraban sobre la mesa de su tocador. Después de limpiar su nariz, bajó por las escaleras, sintiendo el frío del suelo en sus pies descalzos. Vestida en su camisón rosa fucsia, que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, dándole un aspecto un tanto aniñado, llegó a la cocina, en donde encontró a la rubia sonriente preparando comida.

Desde hace un tiempo se habían acostumbrado a la rutina de Vegeta, e incluso habían calculado las horas que tardarían en prepararle el alimento al Saiya.

En ese momento, el príncipe entraba a la habitación. Extrañamente interrumpió su entrenamiento y después de mirar a ambas mujeres tomo asiento junto a la mesa.

Bulma no le dio mayor importancia a la entrada del saiya, pero comenzaba a incomodarle la forma en la que su madre la miraba tan atentamente.

-Mamá… ¿Por qué me miras así¿Tengo algo en el rostro? – Preguntó tacándose a la expectativa de encontrar alguna protuberancia como un barro o algo por el estilo.

-Bulma ¿Te sientes bien? – Posó su mano sobre la frente de la peliazul.-

-No lo sé creo que estoy un poco enferma. –

-Si cariño, tienes fiebre. – Sacando su mano de la frente. – Por cierto, anoche no te escuche llegar.-

Vegeta tragó saliva, y prestó mayor atención a la conversación, sin interrumpir para pedir comida como era su objetivo al llegar. ¿Qué tanto recordaría ella?

-Es que… no quise despertarte, ya era tarde. – Respondió aparentando tranquilidad.

-Muy bien hija, mejor ve a acostarte. Enseguida te llevaré chocolate caliente ¿Qué te parece? – Preguntó sonriente, casi cantando.

-Genial. – Concluyó dándose media vuelta y regresando a su habitación. - "No es necesario preocupar a mamá por pequeñeces." –

La peliazul se retiró, dejando a un extrañado saiya siendo atendido por la rubia.

Mientras su madre servía la interminable pila de comida al de cabello azabache, Bulma se sentó en la cama, tomando el control remoto de su mesita encendió el televisor frente a ella.

Después de unos minutos, se deleitaba con su chocolate caliente sentada con las piernas cruzadas en su cama. Su madre se detuvo a comunicarle, que por la siguiente semana no estaría en casa, ya le hacía falta la presencia de su adorado esposo y había decidido acompañarlo en su viaje. Además de comentarle que contrataría a un hombre para cuidar de sus animales, ya que con su hija enferma, no podía confiarle esa tarea al orgulloso guerrero. Al terminar con su comunicado partió al aeropuerto con un poco de urgencia. Ya se había vuelto habitual en ella estar junto a su esposo, y por ningún motivo disfrutaría de su ausencia, a pesar de dolerle el hecho de tener que dejar a sus queridos animales en casa.

Bulma seguía en cama. Entre películas dramáticas, la peliazul pasó el tiempo, ya cuando había acabado con su chocolate caliente se levantó con ansias de otra taza.

- - - - - -

Ya cansado de tanto arduo entrenamiento, fue a la cocina en busca de un refrigerio. Una vez allí la vio, nuevamente descalza y en camisón, ese, que la noche anterior había tenido el privilegio de colocarle. Un aroma diferente se sentía en la cocina, uno que jamás había sentido. Se acercó un poco a la peliazul que estaba de espaldas.

-¿Que diablos haces descalza?-

-AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! – Gritó la peliazul haciendo que el saiya cubriera sus delicados oídos con sus manos.

-¡¡Mujer¡¡Deja tus alaridos!! –

-¡Vegeta¡¿Cómo vienes a asustarme así?!- Cuestionó molesta con las manos en la cadera.

-Estas enferma. – Contestó sin darle importancia a sus gritos, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. - ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?- Dijo y desvió la mirada a los pies desnudos de la joven arqueando una ceja.

-Eh? Pues yo…- Bajó la mirada y movió los dedos de sus pies. - ¿Estas regañándome? – Preguntó extrañada.

-Humana tonta ni siquiera te preocupas por tu propio cuerpo.-

-Vegeta… ¿Te preocupas por mi? – Sonriendo con picardía.

-Hmp! No digas tonterías.- Mirando a un lado.

-Jajaja Bien, era solo una pregunta.- Volteándose a regresar a su actividad. –

Vegeta se extrañó de la indiferencia por parte la mujer. Bulma solo intentaba hacerse la interesante, para ver si de ese modo captaba la curiosidad del saiya.

-¿Qué es eso olor?-

-Ese olor Vegeta es chocolate. ¿Alguna vez lo probaste? –

El guerrero no contestó a su pregunta, si no que intentó aparentar poco interés.

-Ven Vegeta, acompáñame. – Dijo tomando dos tazas que desprendían ese interesante aroma.

Bulma lo guió hasta su habitación, sentándose en la cama. Acomodó las tazas en una pequeña mesita ubicada sobre la amplia cama, haciéndole una seña a Vegeta, quien aún estaba parado junto a la puerta, para que se sentara a su lado.

Lentamente Vegeta llegó hasta situarse junto a ella del otro lado de la cama, la peliazul tomó nuevamente el control remoto y encendió el televisor.

-Vamos Vegeta, acompáñame. – Le dijo sin mirarlo.

El príncipe obedeció y se sentó con una pierna aún en el suelo y manteniendo esa gallarda posición de brazos cruzados.

-Ten. –Ofreciéndole una de las tazas.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó tomándola entre sus manos, moviendo un poco su nariz para sentir ese aroma tan exquisito.

-Pruébalo. –Dijo animada.

Vegeta la miró por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Sería que se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido anoche e intentaba envenenarlo…?

Bulma tomó su taza a punto de tomar un sorbo de ella.

-Quiero esa. –

-¿Qué?-

-Dije que quiero esa. –

La peliazul miró como él le devolvía la taza, encogió los hombros e intercambió con él.

-"Que desconfiado es… otra vez piensa lo mismo de mi…"- Tomando un largo sorbo de la sustancia marrón.

-"Asi que no era una trampa…"- Imitándola.

-¿Y¿Qué te pareció? – Con ilusión esperaba su respuesta.

-Eh probado mejores. – Contestó sin ánimos.

En verdad, esa sustancia de aspecto tan desagradable, de color y consistencia bastante nauseabunda era por mucho lo más exquisito que había tenido la suerte de probar. Obviamente no le admitiría a la humana que lo era, ni que todo lo que le habían servido sobrepasaba por mucho la calidad de alimento que durante su vida probó. Viviendo día y noche en planetas desconocidos, cazaba sus propios alimentos, sin ninguno de los condimentos que se acostumbraban en la Tierra.

Bulma no se inmutó ante la respuesta, sin quererlo ya sabía que esperar de él en cada comentario. Se acomodó mejor en la cama quedando tendida, después de una media hora, ambos miraban el canal de ciencias, ya que mientras Bulma miraba una novela, pudo sentir los rugidos ahogados en su garganta, en señal de molestia, y por miedo a que decidiera retirase por haberse hastiado del programa cambio de canal. A parte de los pequeños "Hmp!" que se hacían escuchar cuando los protagonistas se ponían cariñosos.

Pasadas un par de horas, ninguno de los dos hablaba, sin embargo el silencio no se hizo incomodo, Vegeta se había puesto mas cómodo, ahora él también tendido en la cama, pero siempre de brazos cruzados, y disimuladamente mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la peliazul. Su presencia, le resultaba… extrañamente agradable. No sentía ganas de marcharse, si no de compartir con ella el silencio. Esa mujer que tanto le atraía tenía algo más, que la diferenciaba del montón. Jamás entendería por que no le temía, por que lo invitó a quedarse en su hogar junto con su familia, o simplemente ¿Por qué lo trataba de una forma tan cortés?

La joven de cabellos azules, miraba el programa sin prestarle atención, compartiendo la cama con el saiya se sentía totalmente segura. Tal vez necesitaba de su compañía en ese momento debido a que dentro de poco se vería obligada a ver a su novio. Cuanto luchó por traerlo nuevamente a la vida y ahora sentía que no eran el uno para el otro. Vagando en pensamientos, se recordó a si misma en el planeta Nameku, de aquella pesadilla con Vegeta, imaginándolo como un monstruo, y ahora estaba a su lado, tranquilo, apacible…

También recordó ese momento que, al creer que moriría en ese planeta, creyó que habría sido la decisión correcta tener una relación con Goku, que idea tan descabellada, pensó. Ese amigo de la infancia ya había formado su propia familia¿Cómo pudo siquiera considerarlo?

Emitió una pequeña risa, imaginándose con uno de los vestidos tan largos de Milk, con ese peinado típico de ella, diciéndole a Gohan "Hijo tienes que ponerte a estudiar". Las risas se convirtieron en carcajadas, cuando Bulma ponía sus manos en el estomago.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja viendo como se formaba ante él una situación anteriormente vivida.

-Mujer loca ¿de que diablos te ríes? – Preguntó con intriga. Se volteó al televisor, esperando ver la causa de su comportamiento, encontrando solo como un sujeto en bata blanca explicada un proceso de clonación. – Cada días estas más loca… - Dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente sentado sobre la cama.

-Jajajajajajajaja. –

-Ya basta mujer. – Ordenó comenzando a molestarse. –

-Jajajajajajajaja.-

-Te dije que te detuvieras. – Con una vena en la frente.-

-Jajajajajajajaja.-

-¡CALLA MUJER! – Gritó tomándola de los hombros bruscamente.

-Auch¡Me dolió!- Dijo frunciendo el ceño. -¿Qué no sabes que a las damas se las trata con respeto? –

-Debiste callarte cuando te lo pedí. –Contestó bajando el tono de voz, soltando su agarre.

-Mira Vegeta, tal vez en tu planeta podías tratar a los demás como quisieras, pero debo recordarte una vez más que ahora vives en la Tierra, y no puedes tratar a los demás como se te antoje. – Acariciando con una mano su hombro adolorido.

Vegeta gruñó levantándose de la cama. Bulma se sintió retorcer al ver que se disponía a retirarse.

-Espera. – Dijo rápidamente.

-¿Qué quieres?- Contestó con voz ronca.

-No te vayas.-

El saiya arqueó la ceja, tratando de descifrar las intenciones de la hembra una vez más. Y pudo ver en ella… soledad. ¿Se sentía sola? Solo buscaba compañía. Necesitaba de él, por primera vez, alguien lo necesitaba.

Volvió a sentarse sobre la cama, regresando el entrelazo de sus brazos, cerró los ojos para darle una pequeña advertencia.

-Si vuelves a molestarme-

-¡No te preocupes!- Interrumpió. –No te molestaré. – Con una tierna sonrisa.

El rostro del hombre adquirió un leve rubor en las mejillas siempre desviando la mirada para que ella no lo notase. Se tendió sobre la cama siendo imitado por la fémina.

Continuaron mirando televisión silenciosamente, hasta que pesadamente, los parpados de Bulma se cerraron, siendo recibida por los brazos de Morfeo.

Pudiendo elegir entre marcharse y pasar la noche con ella, eligió lo segundo. Toda su vida plagada de soledad y sufrimiento, y por fin conocía la calidez de la compañía desinteresada.

Se giró un poco hacía él mientras dormía, haciendo que sus cabellos cayeran graciosamente sobre su rostro. Vegeta se volteó a mirarla, tan pacifica esa humana mientras dormía, tanta inocencia reflejaba su sueño, pero al mismo tiempo, la única persona que lo desafiaba sin miedo alguno.

-"Que extraña es…" – Pensó y sin darse cuenta había acomodado su cabello detrás de su oreja. – "Este maldito planeta me esta combinado." – Se dijo a sí mismo, antes de caer dormido junto a Bulma.

Su instinto de guerrero perfecto hizo que fuera el primero de los dos en despertarse, siempre a la defensiva, esperando que alguien lo ataque en su sueño, de despertó para encontrarla abrazada de su pecho. Más lo incomodó aún, ver como él también la abrazaba contra su cuerpo.

Podía sentir su caliente respiración rozando su ceñido traje. Que extrañas sensaciones de brindaba esa humana, extrañas pero placenteras, nuevas pero familiares.

Tragó saliva al verla acomodarse abrazándolo con más fuerza. Si quisiera la mataría con un leve movimiento de su mano, pero no era necesario. Raro era sentirse tan cómodo rodeado por esos débiles brazos, y embriagado en ese aroma de mujer.

-"¿Qué me esta sucediendo¿Por qué diablos pienso en tantas tonterías?" – Pensó y se levantó de la cama sin el mínimo cuidado por la muchacha de cabellos azulados.

Caminando a paso firme hasta la puerta se detuvo al escuchar la debil voz de la mujer.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó sentada en la cama.

-Me voy a entrenar. "¡Maldición¿¡Por que demonios le estoy contestando?!"-

-Ah… - Contestó desganada.

Vegeta se retiró dejando a Bulma un tanto triste. Mientras pensaba en la retirada del saiya comenzó a molestarse consigo misma¿desde cuando se había vuelto tan dependiente?

-Basta Bulma, no puedes estar esperando que Vegeta este a tu lado cuando estas triste. – Suspiró.- ¿Qué es lo que espero de él?… Debería resignarme… - Se dijo al tirarse en la cama. – Pero… ¿pasó la noche conmigo? Entonces…

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado al oír el timbre de la corporación. Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un muchacho de unos 25 años, alto, moreno, y bastante atractivo a la vista.

-"Que lindo"-

-Hola señorita, soy Touya, sus padres me contrataron para cuidar a sus animales.-

Continuará…

**Bueno, nos veremos en la proxima actualización! saludos y muy felices fiestas! que este año nuevo este plagado de salud y felicidad:p**

**saluda**

**NADESHICO**


	9. Superficial

**Hola! primero que nada, muchisimas gracias a todos por leer mi fic y muchas gracias tambien por sus reviews, verdaderamente se aprecian. Ah! y para el par de personas que pusieron mi fic "La promesa de Goku.." veran que lo eh eliminado y si no lo notaron jeje no importa, en breve lo volvere a subir ya que en un ataque de furia lo elimine, pero despues pense las cosas en frío, y como mi fic no entraba dentro de las normas de esta web, decidi reformarlo y volver a subirlo cuando termine. No los entretengo, se que habra algunos que esto no les interese jeje.**

**ASÍ COMENZÓ TODO**

**Capitulo 8: Superficial.**

El joven de piel canela fue guiado hacia el patio interno de la residencia de los Briefs, con solo apretar un botón en una pequeña pantalla junto a la compuerta, las dos puertas corredizas se apartaron una de la otra dejando a la vista el magnifico sitio en el que reposaban las mascotas de los dueños de Corporación Cápsula. Habría sido más fácil presionar ese botón, de no ser por que los ojos de Bulma ahora eran dos corazones, y la belleza del joven la tenía totalmente anonadada, tanto que al menos realizo 4 intentos fallidos de abrir la puerta. La peliazul era una joven que se dejaba guiar mucho por la belleza física, repudiando, a veces cruelmente a quienes no fueran tan "bellos". Tales como Oolong, a quien rechazó cruelmente al momento de conocerlo, pero más tarde convertirse en uno de sus más leales amigos. Es más, la grandiosa búsqueda de las esferas la inició para encontrar a un novio "apuesto", y a pesar de haber sido eso hacía unos quince años, la personalidad de la joven heredera se había modificado en cosas mínimas.

El hilillo de saliva que de su boca corría llamó la atención de Touya, que también notó la vestimenta de la muchacha.

-¿No es algo tarde para estar en pijama? – Preguntó sin reparo alguno mirándola de arriba abajo, haciendo que Bulma regresase a la realidad, y sus ojos volviesen a ser los azules que acostumbraba.

-¿Eh? Pues yo… - Contestó burdamente y se contempló a sí misma. – Regreso en un segundo. – Haciendo alusión con el dedo índice.

Bulma prácticamente corrió hacia en segundo piso, donde su habitación se encontraba. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, y obviando el resfrío que había adquirido hacía un par de días, se vistió con ropa de lo más provocativa. Tan solo fue un acto reflejo, ya era acostumbrado en ella esas actitudes tan impulsivas, y a pesar de tener novio hace bastantes años, jamás lo engañó, solo le gusta sentirse deseada, recibir comentarios al caminar por la calle, posiblemente para agrandar aún más su ego, o por que le gustase llamar la atención a donde fuera.

Una minifalda roja, una playera blanca ceñida, y tacones altos, complementados con diversos accesorios de los tantos que había adquirido…

Después de perfumarse, maquillarse, depilarse, ponerse una infinidad de cremas hidratantes que le daban un brillo especial a su blanca piel, se soltó el cabello para aparentar no esta demasiado arreglada, y salió al encuentro del joven moreno que se encontraba en el patio de la casa.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras de la lujosa mansión, para llegar lo antes posible al encuentro con el muchacho tan atractivo que se había encontrado en la puerta hace unos momentos. Pensó en su madre, le agradeció mentalmente por el atractivo muchacho a quien le había encomendado la tarea de cuidar a sus animales.

Inmediatamente al llegar al patio lo encontró, agachado alimentando a un grupo de gatos de diversos colores. A pesar de no ser muy musculoso, tenía una espalda prominente, lo que le daba una imagen muy masculina, y con sus mangas arremangadas hasta los codos acarreaba bolsas de alimentos para la infinidad de mascotas.

Bulma entrelazó las manos, y nuevamente sus ojos se volvieron corazones.

-"Vaya… si que es apuesto. ¿Tendrá novia?" – Pensó babosa la mujer.

Touya se volteó al sentirse observado, la peliazul al verse atrapada en plena vigilia, trató con todas sus fuerzas de recobrar la compostura. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, tratando de alejar pensamientos impuros de su mente.

-Oye. – Llamó el de piel canela.

-¿Si?-

-¿Estas son todas las mascotas de tus padres? – Preguntó sin darle la mínima importancia a la vestimenta tan provocativa ni al brillo y aroma de su piel.

-No, todavía hay algunos por allá. – Señalando la parte trasera el basto patio interno. Justamente de allí se asomaron un par de dinosaurios que tranquilamente paseaban de un lado al otro.

El muchacho los miró con fastidio y suspiró bajando la cabeza. – Se ve que aún me queda mucho trabajo por hacer…- Concluyó y se retiró a continuar la labor por la cual era pagado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como de costumbre el príncipe descargaba sus continuas molestias en el entrenamiento más intenso. Tantos conflictos internos poseía ese guerrero que la única forma de sentirse tranquilo por un momento era agotándose físicamente horas y horas. Acostumbrado a la constante destrucción, a la muerte, a disfrutar de la agonía ajena y provocada por él mismo, ahora disfrutaba de placeres simples como la compañía de cierta fémina.

-"¿Qué demonios me esta haciendo este estúpido planeta?… grrr, esa humana piensa que puede cambiarme, pues no le daré ese gusto… yo soy un príncipe, y no me dejaré manipular por las artimañas de una terrícola idiota." – Se decía a si mismo mentalmente mientras golpeaba a su enemigo imaginario. – "¿Quién se cree que es para tratarme como a su maldito noviecito?" – Ya fúrico, Vegeta se detuvo exhausto, dejándose caer al suelo, quedando así sentado en el piso de la cámara de gravedad.

El príncipe miró con fastidio el botón que desactivaba la gravedad de la cámara, pesadamente llegó hasta él, para liberarse del peso extra que le proporcionaba la gravedad artificial. Sintiéndose más liviano, se paró en sus dos piernas, y caminó hasta la salida.

Seguía molesto, pero más que con Bulma, por ser quien causaba tan extraños comportamientos en él, consigo mismo, por dejarse influenciar por esa raza inferior y vulnerable. Su fortaleza era su orgullo, y que ahora, por esto que la humana le causaba, pueda ser considerado siquiera un poco parecido a su especie, le desagradaba de sobremanera. ¿Cómo pudo permitir que algo así estuviera pasando¿En que momento comenzó? Algo era definitivo en la mente del saiya, esa humana debía desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra, así ya no volvería a tentarlo, a burlarse de él, a provocarle sentimientos.

Más que todo, más que el cólera que le causaba Bulma, más que el odio que se tenía por dejarse influenciar, más que todo, lo que más le molestaba era que esos sentimientos, le fueran tan placenteros. Como si lo que más nos agrada es lo más prohibido, y al ser lo más prohibido, más ansias aún tenemos de probarlo.

Insultando internamente a cada ser viviente y por nacer, llegó a su habitación, pasando primero frente a la de la escandalosa mujer de cabellos azules. Se detuvo en seco al ver, gracias a la puerta abierta, tal desorden. Toneladas de ropa, una encima de la otra, y un sin fin de cosas y frascos regados por el suelo.

-¿Qué diablos paso aquí? – Se preguntó y sin darse cuenta ya había localizado el débil ki de la mujer, encontrándolo en la cocina. – Bah, a mi no me interesa lo que haga… - Concluyó retirándose a su habitación para tomar un baño y comer algo antes de dormir.

Gotas y gotas de agua limpiaban las de sudor que su cuerpo vestía, Vegeta cerró los ojos y se dispuso totalmente bajo la lluvia de la regadera, dejando que limpie su cuerpo por completo. Cada uno de sus músculos, tenso por el entrenamiento, se relajaba con el agua tibia, ayudando a su cólera a calmarse al mismo tiempo. Con su dedo índice y pulgar acarició su ceño fruncido. Ya acabaría de una vez con esa humillación de humana, con Kakarotto, y con ese joven del futuro, solo necesitaba más entrenamiento... nada más…

Después de su laga ducha, salió vestido con una camisa, de las que Bulma lo había provisto, y sin querer nuevamente busco ese pequeño ki, ahora encontrándolo en el patio de la mansión.

-¿Qué rayos hace esta humana¿Qué acaso no le interesa un comino su salud? Bah, mejor así, así se muere sola y no tengo que ocuparme de darle fin a su patética existencia. – Dijo, pero autosugestionándose que se dirigía al patio de la mansión, para que la humana le cocine, se dirigió curioso a ver que era lo que la mantenía fuera de casa estando enferma.

Al salir encontró a la mujer sentada en una de las sillas blancas del patio, con los codos apoyados en una mesa junto a ella, del mismo color. Su cabeza, sostenida por sus manos, mostraba su rostro sonrojado y de su boca abierta la baba corriendo. Vegeta la miró y alzó una ceja.

-Mujer, tengo hambre. – Dijo imponente el saiya cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

-¿Eh? Si Vegeta, toma… - Contestó sin salir del trance, dándole una jarra de limonada.

El príncipe miró despectivo la jarra que la mujer le había entregado.

-¿Qué se supone que haga con esto? – Cuestionó sin recibirla. Molesto por la falta de atención que le brindaban.

-Si, lo que digas, claro – Nuevamente sin prestarle atención, regresado la jarra a su lugar.

-Hmp! "¿¡Que diablos le pasa a esta mujer loca!?" – Buscó con la mirada lo que captaba verdaderamente la atención de la fémina.

Touya, cansado por el calor que su cuerpo sufría, por haberse pasado el día cargando kilos y kilos de diversos alimentos para las diferentes especies de animales, se había desecho de su camisa, dejando expuesto su bien proporcionado cuerpo. El moreno cargaba una gran bolsa de alimento, y la dejó caer pesadamente en el piso. Su cuerpo sudoroso hizo suspirar a la peliazul a su lado, provocando en el un leve, casi imperceptible rugido en él.

Ciertamente Vegeta no pensaba, era como si alguien se hubiese metido dentro de su territorio, amenazara con quitarle algo que le perteneciera, y él como un animal salvaje atacaría a su presa. Entrecerró la mirada, y apretó los puños, cuando un leve estornudo hizo que su mirada se centrara en la peliazul, que acariciaba con cuidado su nariz, parecía haber regresado a la tierra con ese estornudo. Su mirada ya era diferente, pero el rubor en su rostro continuaba siendo igual, o mas bien parecido, ya que este demostraba lo afiebrado de su ser.

-Mujer… deberías irte a dormir. – Dijo sin mirarla.

-¿Qué Vegeta, estabas aquí? – Mirándolo a los ojos, un tanto inocente. – Pues, tienes razón, debería estar en cama. – La mujer se levantó de la silla y acomodó su falda. - ¡TOUYA, SI ME NECESITAS ESTARÉ EN MI HABITACIÓN! – Gritó con las manos a los lados de su boca, ante la mirada rabiosa de Vegeta.

Frunció el ceño y a la vez la nariz. De pronto sintió unas intensas ganas de aplastar algo, cualquier cosa, su sed de destrucción se estaba disparando.

-Ven, te traeré algo de comida. – Dijo la peliazul jalando débilmente de la camisa del saiya.

Bulma se retiró a la cocina, siendo seguida por Vegeta, quien caminaba, extrañamente cercano a ella. En el momento en el que ella decidiera parar, seguramente sentiría su cuerpo tropezarse con el de ella, por lo que decidió caminar más aprisa, pero cada vez que aumentaba un poco más su velocidad él lo hacía en conjunto, manteniendo siempre la misma cercanía entre sus cuerpos. Si bien ella se sentía un tanto nerviosa por la repentina falta de espacio que había entre ellos, en su mente cabía la posibilidad de detenerse y sentir su calor masculino rozándola aun que fuese solo por un momento.

Entre pensamientos llegaron a la cocina, donde Bulma tomó el teléfono y llamó a un servicio de comida a domicilio. Al terminar de pedir la larga lista de platillos a su invitado del espacio, colgó el teléfono, volteándose al saiya, apoyando sus manos en la mesada de la cocina. Giró un poco la cabeza, viendo frente a ella a Vegeta de brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

-"¿Qué me ocurre¿Qué es lo que me haces Vegeta? Se que algo escondes, se que tiene corazón, aunque no lo quieras demostrar tienes sentimientos, lo supe desde el momento en el que te vi¿Cuánto habrás sufrido? Tal vez tanto dolor te fortaleció… tal vez tantas muertes te hicieron un ser que no teme a nada… Pero-

-Ya me voy, terminé por hoy. – Dijo Touya interrumpiendo la meditación de Bulma.

Al sentir la mirada despectiva de Vegeta, decidió que lo mejor era salir de la corporación lo más rápido posible.

-¡Adiós! – Concluyó y se volteó a retirarse.

-Te acompaño hasta la puerta. – Cometo Bulma, yendo detrás del moreno.

Touya trago saliva, siendo un muchacho intuitivo camino a paso rápido hasta la salida. En el camino se escucharon unos sonidos de la parte exterior de la corporación. Según el sonido, se podía decir que un auto esperaba la salida del muchacho.

A Bulma la recorrió un escalofrió de pies a cabeza… Vegeta caminaba de tras de ella.

-"¿Qué hace¿Por qué me sigue?" – Pensó nerviosa, a veces no sabía que esperar del príncipe.

Otra vez se despidió el moreno de la heredera, saliendo por la puerta delantera. La peliazul quiso mirarlo retirarse, además de la curiosidad que sentía por saber quien había venido por él.

Mientras que el ocaso se despedía lentamente, Bulma salió a las afueras de la corporación, mientras que Vegeta se limitó a observar por la ventana.

Para el desagrado de Bulma, Touya fue recibido por un cariñoso beso en los labios por el que manejaba el vehículo, pero más le repugno, que quien lo besaba fuera, otro hombre. La mujer hiperventilo en la entrada de su hogar, y Vegeta solo hizo una seña de asco y un "Hmp!" ahogado en la garganta. Ambos rostros adquirieron un color azulado, viendo como el muchacho de cabello oscuro y el de cabello grisáceo se retiraban, y el ocaso se despedía completamente dando paso a la noche y las estrellas.

Los ojos de la peliazul como platos, fueron lentamente volviendo a su estado normal, junto con el color de su piel, y su agitada respiración. Ya normalizado su cuerpo, regresó a su hogar. Al entrar notó que Vegeta ya no estaba en la ventana, ni siquiera en el recibidor.

Miró a los lados en busca del saiya sin poder encontrarlo, y como la oscuridad ya se había adueñado de su hogar decidió sentarse por un momento en el sofá del recibidor, encendiendo junto a ella un velador, que desprendía una tenue luz un tanto anaranjada.

-Que tonta soy… Ya debería haber aprendido a no fijarme tanto en las apariencias… ¡Por Kami si tendré mal gusto¡Guakala! –

-Debiste saberlo cuando encontraste atractivo a Zaabon. – Rió desde un rincón es de cabello crespo haciendo que la muchacha se sobresalte.

-¡Vegeta¡Que mala costumbre tienes de andarme asustando! – Gritó enojada con una mano en el pecho, sintiendo así sus latidos acelerados.

Vegeta rió internamente, dejando escuchar pequeñas risas, mientras esbozaba media sonrisa. Bulma solo lo miró un tanto indignada, si que le molestaba esas constantes apariciones de la nada, a las que ese hombre estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse.

El príncipe, se acercó hacia el sofá en el que ella yacía sentada observándolo atentamente.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto la apariencia mujer? – Preguntó intrigado.

-Yo… no lo sé, la verdad es que no tendría que importarme tanto. Pero siendo yo tan bella, exijo lo mismo para mí. – Contestó soberbia.

-Esas son estupideces, con razón terminaste con ese gusano debilucho. – Dijo como conclusión y dio media vuelta, para marcharse.

-¡Espera!... no quiero que creas que eso es todo lo que me interesa. – Extendiendo su mano hacia él. Al ver que el hombre paró su marcha contrajo su brazo trayendo nuevamente a ella. – Verás yo… -

-No eres más que una mujer frívola. Nada más, que estúpido fui al pensar que podías ser un poco inteligente. – Continuando su camino.

Bulma se levantó del sofá como resorte ante la declaración, de ninguna manera permitiría que alguien la tratara de esa manera. Bulma Briefs no es una mujer frívola y vacía, y nadie mucho menos ese saiyajin aparentemente sin sentimientos vendría a decírselo.

Rápidamente se posicionó ante él, irrumpiendo su paso.

-¡Mira Vegeta¡Se muy bien lo inteligente que soy¡Y no necesito que un mono descerebrado como tu lo crea o no! – El hombre hizo su cabeza un tanto hacia atrás ante los gritos de la molesta mujer. - ¡Y se que soy mucho más que una mujer frívola! – Aseguró con las manos en la cadera.

Vegeta la enfrentó con el rostro y una de sus peores caras de pocos amigos. Maldita mujer, otra vez retándolo, imponiéndose ante él¿Por cuánto tiempo soportaría ese comportamiento rebelde? Esta vez le demostraría quien manda, nadie le falta el respeto así al príncipe. Colérico, la empujó a la pared más cercana, haciendo que por un segundo su expresión cambiara a una temerosa.

Bulma se ahogo en miedo al sentir esas manos asesinas sobre ella, que tantas veces acabaron con la vida de inocentes… quien sabe cuantos, tal vez ni siquiera él lo supiera. Pero se dio cuenta rápidamente, que si se mostraba temerosa ante él, le daría la ventaja. Cambió su expresión con la esperanza de que él no hubiese notado su miedo, o la forma en la que su cuerpo tembló al encontrarse acorralada.

-¿Vas a golpearme? Maldito cobarde. – Dijo dejando salir toda su valentía, u orgullo ante su amenaza.

Vegeta medio sonrió, y con un dedo acarició la mejilla de la humana. Bulma observó el recorrido de el dedo índice de Vegeta, que rozó el surco de su mejilla hasta su cuello, donde se detuvo y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Los grandes azules de ella, fueron penetrados por los negros casi inexpresivos de él, indescifrables, y llenos de sentimientos reprimidos. Lentamente se acercó a su cuello, y se dedicó a olerlo profundamente, solo una vez, haciendo que la piel de la fémina se erizase con la acción. Regresó embriagado a la mirada de Bulma, y la encontró un tanto confundida.

-Ve-Vegeta… - Con el ceño fruncido pronunció con dificultad la peliazul, tratando con todo su ser de que el saiya no notara lo agitado de su respiración.

Su sonrisa a la mitad continuó, mientras que mantenían el contacto visual, Bulma comenzó a sentir como Vegeta continuaba de su cuello, un camino hacia el sur de su cuerpo.

Se estremeció por el tacto de la piel caliente sobre su pecho, aún sin llegar a sus senos.

El pitido del teléfono hizo que ambos rompieran el contacto visual, mirando a la fuente del molesto sonido.

Bulma tomó con su mano la de él, y la apartó de su cuerpo. Sin embargo Vegeta, no modifico el lo absoluto su expresión.

-¿Me permites? – Preguntó y se apartó de él. Caminó hacia el teléfono y levantó el tubo. Se giró al colocarlo en su oído, y pudo ver como él seguía allí parado en la misma posición.

-¿Hola?...- Atendió aún con el ceño fruncido. - ¡Yamcha! Yo… si, de acuerdo. – Contestó a su interlocutor bajando la mirada. - mañana nos veremos, si… yo-yo también. – Concluyó y colocó el tubo en su lugar.

Se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, sintiéndose una basura por las cosas que había estado sintiendo últimamente, esa serie de pensamientos, sensaciones, sentimientos, hicieron que su joven mente se agobiara, si bien no tenía los mismos sentimientos por él, sabía que no se merecía que lo engañe, ni siquiera con el pensamiento. Ya era una mujer adulta y debía darle a la relación la importancia que esta se merecía…

Al levantar la vista se encontró sola en la habitación en penumbras, su vista se entristeció, y miró el rincón el en cual hace unos momentos espiaba, pero no se encontraba allí. ¿Qué habrá querido hacer¿Abusar de ella? O ¿Solo asustarla un poco? Lo más seguro sería mantener un poco la distancia, de lo contrario, en ese tiempo que les restaba a solas, quien sabe que podría ocurrir si lo sacaba de quicio. Y en ese caso, no habría Goku que la salve a tiempo.

-Bulma, es hora de que pongas tus pensamientos en orden…. –

Continuará…

**Espero que les haya gustado por que de verdad me esforce, solo espero que me manden review a ver que piensan y si tiene criticas constructivas mejor aún **

**Una pequeña aclaración, no quiero que piensen que soy homofobica o algo por el estilo, es solo una situacion que tenía ganas de escribir, y creanme que estas cosas pasan U.U' jeje ademas necesitaba mostrar de alguna forma lo superficial que puede ser Bulma, y que dentro de estos año ella tambien crece. Dudo mucho que de un dia para el otro se haya ido lo babosa ¿no:p**

**desidi contestar los reviews dentro de mis capitulos, ya que vi que varios escritores lo hacen y no puedo contestarles directamente.**

**Chibi nina: que alegria que entre dentro de tus escritores favoritos!! jaja que bien, muchas gracias. Y te cuento que yo leo hasta los ingredientes del shampoo, asi que no te hagas problema, ya somos dos. El hermano de Sakura si tuvo muchos trabajos, y tenía ganas de meterlo en la historia por que me recuerda un tanto a vegeta, y vos no? Te veo en el proximo cap, espero un beso y suerte!**

**Sabrina dragonlady: Bueno, Touya es el hermano de Sakura, jeje y trate de hacer caso a lo que se vió, por lo menos en el manga de Sakura card captors, creo que hizo un pequeño cross over en este cap, y muchas gracias por dejarme tu review, se aprecia y aveces se necesita para ver que gusta y que no, veras que soy nueva. **

**MickyMe: Jaja, los celos son lo que más me gusta de Vegeta, aunque trata de disimularlo si los siente. Y veras que intento con todas mis fuerzas conservar la escencia de Vegeta, y no incluir dialogos o acciones que no serían propias de él. Ya que con esa personalidad este personaje se gano mi corazón, y asi es como nos gusta a todas, por eso quise mostrarlo un tanto animal XD jeje **

**XimeB: no sabes cuanto aprecio que en cada capitulo me dejes algun review, a pesar de que no opines mucho, jeje en buena onda, me agrada saber que si hay gente que disfruta un poco de lo que escribo. Mmmm el hermano de Sakura... baba... lastima su orientacion sexual no¿? jeje y si, el chocolate es lo mejor que existe xd por lo menos a mi me encanta, y que a él le guste es algo que siempre me imagine.**

**Elena: Siiiii que más quisiera yo que tenes ese osito (ojos con forma de corazon) jeje espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!! nos veremos despues un beso y gracias por tu review **


	10. Segundas oportunidades

**Así comenzó todo**

**Capitulo 9: Segundas oportunidades.**

Desganada, sentada sobre los pies de la cama, esperaba que la hora se hiciera para que el no tan esperado encuentro con su novio se diera. Sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano derecha, con la mirada perdida en el desorden que se había convertido su habitación, meditaba sobre lo que en realidad quería para su vida.

-"Son demasiados años, demasiadas cosas… no se desde cuando me esté sintiendo de este modo pero no puedo renunciar a toda una vida por unas semanas de confusión…" - Pensó resignada para después voltear a verse en el espejo. – "Prácticamente crecimos juntos… Dudo que alguien me conozca tan bien como él, y supongo que sería muy extraño comenzar una relación con alguien más." – Se levantó de la cama y revisó que todo en ella estuviera en orden. – Tal vez puedo decirle que sigo enferma y no puedo salir… pero eso sería seguir evadiéndolo.

Vestida con una musculosa larga color fucsia, y una falda de cuero, se contempló y asintió con la cabeza, tratando de darse ánimos a ella misma, confiando que la cita que tenía preparada para hoy.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras notó su hogar solitario y silencioso, lo que le daba a entender que ese caprichoso saiyajin estaría entrenando en la cámara de gravedad nuevamente. Recordó la ausencia de su madre, que por esos variados cantitos que brindaba al caminar, hacía notar su presencia en la casa.

A pesar de que su padre solo se ausentaría por, a mas tardar una semana, su madre no tolero su ausencia y se marchó tras él, tal vez estaba heredando ese comportamiento tan dependiente de ella… o podría ser que estuviera realmente enamorada y no soportara el alejamiento, y por mas que se tratare de lo segundo, seguía viendo en ella una actitud que no le gustaría adaptar.

Al llegar al recibidor, se sentó en el sofá para esperar la llegada de Yamcha. Cruzó las piernas, y comenzó a mover el pie como si estuviese impaciente o nerviosa.

-"No puedo estar impaciente por que llegue… mas bien estoy nerviosa, no se que voy a decirle…"-

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, pasada la hora acordada la noche anterior, un vehículo de color amarillo se estacionó frente Corporación Cápsula. Prefirió mostrarse como todo un caballero con ella y bajar a tocar la puerta.

Bulma vio por la ventana como su novio bajaba de su vehículo para su encuentro, por lo que espero que tocara el timbre para abrirle la puerta.

Como se esperaba, el timbre sonó. De un lado de la puerta, Yamcha arreglaba su cabello, y quitaba las pelusas inexistentes de la ropa, para crear una imagen pulcra, mostrarse lo más perfecto posible, mientras que del otro lado, Bulma respiraba hondo, ese momento tan evitado se hacía presente y no tenía modo de evitarlo.

Juntaron aire en el pechó, dejándolo salir pesadamente los dos al mismo tiempo, para que después uno de los dos abriera la puerta.

Yamcha alzó la mirada que tenía perdida en el suelo, encontrándose con la intensidad de sus ojos azules.

-Bu-Bulma… - Tartamudeó. - ¿Nos vamos? –

-Si, claro vamos. – Contestó incomoda. – ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba… "seguramente en un par de horas vendrá Touya a cuidar los animales de papá" – Pensó y no pudo evitar que un rubor azulado se apareciera en su rostro. – Espérame un momento Yam. – Haciendo alusión con su dedo índice. – Enseguida regreso, por mientras espera en el auto.

Inmediatamente la mujer de cabellos azules se volteó con destino a una habitación que le permitía la comunicación entre ella y la cámara de gravedad.

Rápidamente había presionado el botón que le daba inicio a la comunicación y pudo contemplarlo, con el torso desnudo, realizando su riguroso entrenamiento.

-Vegeta. – Llamó haciendo que este se volteara a mirarla.

El saiya caminó tranquilamente hacia el panel y presionó el botón que lo liberaba del exceso de gravedad, se giró sobre los talones y se cruzó de brazos mirando a la atenta peliazul.

-¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó con voz ronca.

-Dentro de unas horas vendrá Touya, necesito que le abras la puerta por que yo no voy a estar. –

-Ja, ¿Qué te hace pensar que seguiré ordenes tuyas? – Contestó esbozando media sonrisa.

Bulma frunció el ceño. – Te lo estoy pidiendo con mi mejor rostro Vegeta. – Dijo molesta. - ¿¡Por que no puedes hacerme un simple favor!? – Gritó acercándose al monitor.

-"Sabía que reaccionaría así" – Rió para sí. - ¿Por qué no programas uno de tus malditos robots que dan vueltas por la casa para que lo hagan? – Preguntó y se volteó para empezar sus entrenamientos. – "Ahora si se molestará, no sabrá como ganarme la discusión". – Pensó y rió de lado nuevamente.

-"No lo había pensado." – Se dijo en un segundo de silencio. - ¡Esa es una idea genial Vegeta! ¡Gracias! – Concluyo feliz mientras cortaba la transmisión.

-Que mujer tan loca. – Se dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente y continuó su entrenamiento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corrió a la cocina, donde encontró un pequeño robot que transportaba unas cuantas bandejas listas para lavar. Lo alzó en el aire, sin importarle que las bandejas cayeran al suelo y abrió un compartimiento en su espalda. Después de presionar una serie de botones lo coloco en el suelo, y este retorno a su tarea.

-Ya esta, se nota que soy un genio en estas cosas. – Se dijo a si misma satisfecha con las manos en la cadera.

Después de unos segundos observando como una de sus tantas creaciones se movía de un lado a otro limpiando, recordó que Yamcha la esperaba fuera de la CC.

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado. – Dijo en voz baja deshaciendo el agarre a su propia cadera.

Caminó a paso lento a la salida, y subió al vehículo del joven muchacho.

-¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó a su novio la peliazul.

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir? –

-No lo sé, ¿A dónde tenías pensado llevarme? – Preguntó Bulma.

-A donde tu quieras. – Contestó el muchacho haciendo que Bulma comenzara a molestarse.

-¡Bien! ¡Si no se te ocurre nada vamos a una cafetería! – Aseveró con fastidio.

-De acuerdo. – Tragó saliva y aceleró.

Al llegar al boulevard donde se encontraba la cafetería más popular de la ciudad los jóvenes entraron, después del constante silencio incomodo del camino en auto, se sintieron aliviados del ruido de la ciudad.

Se acomodaron en unos asientos contiguos a la ventana, uno frente al otro.

Bulma apoyó sus codos en la mesa, y con sus manos sostenía su barbilla mientras miraba por la ventana.

Junto a la ventana, del otro lado en la vereda, un grupo de niños jugaba con una pelota muy animados. Yamcha no pudo evitar pasar mirada entre ella y los niños, un tanto enternecido.

Justo después de la aparición del joven del futuro había expresado un tanto apenado las ansias que tenía por contraer matrimonio, al verse envuelto en tantas batallas, se dio cuenta que si un día se marchase para siempre, no había dejado descendencia, experimentado las alegrías de la paternidad, o mínimo la vida de casado.

Si bien Bulma no parecía compartir ese interés, una vez casados sería cuestión de tiempo comenzar la plantación de un hijo.

-"Lo sé bien, ella es la indicada." – Pensó sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Bulma suspiró cansada. – "Ya basta Bulma, no puedes dejar todo lo que tienes con él, tal vez si le doy una segunda oportunidad las cosas vuelvan a ser lo que eran antes." – Pensó y miró a Yamcha fijamente. - ¿Qué ordenamos? –

-¿Eh?... – Tomó el menú de la cafetería que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

Después de que ambos decidiesen que tomar y uno de los empleados tomase la orden, ninguno de los dos sabía como comenzar la plática.

-Bulma yo…-

-Yamcha. – Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Habla tu primero. – Dijo Bulma poniendo las manos entre las piernas.

-Es que… bueno, no se, veras, yo, lo… lo siento. – Sentenció.

Una como tantas otras veces, un "lo siento" salía de la boca de Yamcha. Por cada acción que no congeniara con el carácter de su novia, una disculpa. Cada vez que creía haber hecho algo mal, un "perdóname", a pesar de no sentirlo verdaderamente. Cada batalla contra Yamcha, la tenía ganada de ante mano, por lo que Bulma se sintió un tanto decepcionada por lo dicho.

-Esta bien Yam, no hay problema. – Dijo desganada.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? – Pregunto perplejo. - ¿No vas a insultarme o hacerte la ofendida? – Preguntó sin darse cuenta de sus palabras.

La peliazul rió para sus adentros, realmente la conocía bien, o tal vez era simplemente la rutina la que hablaba.

-No Yam, de veras, no hay problema. –

-"Vaya, parece que las cosas están saliendo mejor de de lo que esperaba" – Pensó sonriendo mientras veía como le servían lo ordenado a ambos. –

La cita continuó y ya se hacía hora de volver a casa. Una vez fuera de la corporación, Bulma bajó del auto y caminó a la entrada seguida por Yamcha, quien no podía evitar seguir nervioso.

Junto a la puerta ella se detuvo y se volteó a su novio, y este se acercó inseguro a besarla. Lentamente y sin tocarla, sus labios entraron en contacto.

-"Por favor tengo que sentir algo." – Pensó Bulma cerrando los ojos.

Ya no era la misma sensación, ese cosquilleo en el estomago había desaparecido completamente, ya no estaba.

Abrazó su cuello con los brazos, besándolo con más intensidad, adentrando su lengua en la boca del muchacho, que por la naturaleza de la situación se sobresaltó, pero a la vez correspondió a la mujer.

-"No puede ser… ¿Por qué no siento nada?" – Pensó y se aventuró con un poco de violencia al beso.

Yamcha la sintió brava si se alejó un poco de ella, tomándola por la cintura.

-Calma Bulma. – Dijo divertido por sus aparentes ansias.

-Bueno, nos vemos Yam. – Se acercó u besó apenas rozando sus labios para voltearse y adentrarse en el hogar.

Yamcha, un tanto extrañado por la actitud tan cambiante de su novia, se encogido de hombros creyendo que no debía darle mayor importancia y regresó a su auto para retirarse.

Bulma se dirigió por instinto a la cocina, donde encontró a cierto saiyajin devorando medio mundo. Vegeta miró a Bulma por el rabillo del ojo sin dejar de comer.

-Hola Vegeta. – Saludo desanimada.

Bulma abrió el refrigerador y emitió un quejido un tanto fuerte, haciendo que Vegeta volteara a mirarla, no por que no hubiese nada de comer sino por que no había nada que le llamase la atención. Además de que no sentía hambre, solo buscaba bocadillo por gula.

Camino hasta la despensa y abrió la puerta, nuevamente con la misma reacción, con un quejido que no pasaba desapercibido a los oídos de príncipe y que además le provoco una pequeña gota de sudor en la frente.

Como tercera opción, caminó hasta el mueble en el que su madre guardaba sus preciados pastelillos y por tercera vez la misma reacción. Un quejido como los dos anteriores adornó la habitación haciendo que Vegeta se molestara por la humana que había estado vagando por la cocina.

-¿¡Que tanto estas molestando mujer!? – Gritó con una vena en la frente.

-¿¡Y a ti que diablos te pasa!? – Contestó con otro grito indignada.

-¿¡Que no tienes algo mejor que hace que estarte molestando!? – Levantándose de la mesa.

-Pues yo no tengo el más mínimo interés en estarte molestando. – Con las manos en la cadera. – Tal vez no tendrías que prestarme tanta atención, ¿No te parece Vegeta? – Dijo y guiñó un ojo.

El príncipe se hico un poco hacia atrás con la seña con un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

-Mujer vulgar. – Dijo y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede Vegeta? ¿Acoso te pongo nervioso? – Rió mientras seguía los pasos de su huésped.

Que graciosa se le había hecho la reacción del mercenario espacial, tal vez intimidados por sus artimañas femeninas.

Al alcanzarlo se interpuso en su camino y se colocó frente a él con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te da pena? – Pregunto juguetona y nuevamente le guiño un ojo.

-Basta mujer tonta. – Dijo y se volteo a seguir caminando aún con un leve rubor.

Testaruda, como era de esperarse, continuó tras él. Se colocó a su lado y subió las escaleras junto a él. Mirándolo picadamente, en la mitad del camino al segundo piso se acercó nuevamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres un gran asesino del espacio pero no puedes mirar a los ojos a una humana? – Preguntó con la intención de avergonzarlo un poco. Inconsciente, parecía nunca conocer el límite, como si no recordara lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Vegeta se volteó rápidamente, acorralándola entre ambos brazos apoyados en la pared. Aprisionada en esa jaula de músculos vestidos de azul, tragó saliva, entendiendo que nuevamente había cruzado ese limite. Sin saber que actitud adaptaría el príncipe se mantuvo callada mirándolo a los ojos esperando su reacción.

Lentamente se acercó a su oído, para susurrarle.

-Si sigues jugando de este modo no me haré cargo de mis actos. – Concluyó seductoramente con su varonil voz y se retiró a su habitación.

Al verlo irse, Bulma medio sonrió, en parte era una aventura convivir con Vegeta, a pesar de conocerlo un poco saber que no es alguien con quien se puede jugar como con alguien más. A pesar de ser conciente de esa realidad, disfrutaba de llevarlo a ese límite, y tal vez ver si era capaz de lastimarla, o si optaría por la medida que había tomado aquella vez, luego del accidente en la cámara de gravedad.

Imitándolo se adentro en su habitación, dejándose caer en la cama, abrazándose a una almohada. Sintió su espalda un poco adolorida, cuando Vegeta se volteó después de su último comentario, su reacción fue de hacerse hacia atrás dándose contra la pared. Aunque si sintió un poco de dolor se calló a escuchar las palabras del saiya.

-Que brusco que es ese hombre, podría tener un poco más de delicadeza. – Refunfuñó la joven. – Después de todo esta tratando con una joven muy hermosa y tendría que tener más cuidado. No soy uno de esos monstruos espaciales con los que él esta acostumbrado a tratar. -

Al día siguiente, mientras Vegeta, entrenaba por la mañana, Bulma seguía durmiendo. Como siempre el hambre atacó al saiya y al mediodía se hizo presente en la cocina tan bien abastecida. Cuando se disponía a sentarse y comenzar a devorar, ese molestó sonido del timbre de casa si hizo escuchar. Tratando De no prestarle atención, se sentó y comenzó a comer. Nuevamente ese sonido… Vegeta alzó una ceja y se mantuvo expectante del sonido que haría ella al bajar las escaleras, el cual nunca se escucho. Otra vez el timbre…. Y una vena se marcó en su frente. Por cuarta vez el timbre, y la mujer parecía en coma si no lo pudiera escuchar.

-¡Mujer! – Gritó parándose de la mesa, sin respuesta alguna. - ¡MUJER! ¡LEVANTATE Y HAZ QUE ESE RUIDO INFERNAL PARE! – Gritó y el timbre volvió a sonar. - ¡Maldición! – Gruñó y se encaminó furioso la puerta.

Colerico abrió la puerta encontrando al muchacho con varias marcas en la cara.

-¿¡Y TU QUE DIABLOS QUIERES SABANDIJA!? – Exasperado, además de ser tan molesto, se trataba de esa sabandija humana.

-Calma Vegeta, solo vengo a ver a Bulma. – Contestó alzando una ceja.

-Grrr….. – Gruñó y caminó hasta la cocina. – "Así que la mujer idiota no hizo caso a mi consejo." – Se dijo y dejo a Yamcha en la entrada del hogar un tanto confundido.

-Estúpido Vegeta, ¿Quién se cree que es? –

CONTINUARÁ….

**KaTt:** Gracias katt por leerme, y bueno, me queda decirte que desde que Mirai Trunks llego solo pasaron 3 meses y medio, así que me queda mucho tiempo para desarrollar. :P Espero que me sigas leyendo!!!

**Luna:** Bulma y Vegeta también son mi pareja favorita, y creeme que los consejos se aprecian muchísimo! Espero haber mejorado eso auque sea un poco en este cap, y te agradezco mucho que te ofrezcas como ayuda, es muy grato saber que en este fiction hay gente como vos, que no solo deja las criticas y nada mas muchas gracias, nos vemos en el próximo cap!

**XimeB**: Bueno, me queda seguir este año y nueve meses que me quedan de fic, espero que te siga gustando, y todavía me quedan cosas en las que trabajar con Bulma y su personalidad :p gracias! Por seguir mi fic, un beso desde la patagonia argentina.

**Honeyvblood:** jaja me mandas tu ki?? Jaja que chistoso, pero esto de hacer un fic es casi como hacer una genkidama! Jajaj en lo que Goku hizo una sola yo me hice 5 fics ¬¬ . Un beso Money, espero que me sigas leyendo!

**Chibi nina**: Asi que se te subieron unos grados:p espero que el primer lemon de este fic me salga bien, sino seria una decepción, jeje. A Vegeta también lo encuentro en parte parecido a Sesshomaru, y vos?? Y también al guepardo de Xmen XD

**Shadir**: Con respecto a lo de mi fic, primero lo elimine por rabia, pero después lo pensé bien y me di cuenta que no valía la pena, y que habían personas a las que si le había gustado mi escrito, por lo que pensé en subirlo otra vez, y ahí recordé lo del formato scrip (formato en el que el fic esta escrito) asi que cuando lo arregle lo vuelvo a subir, y si tienen algo que reclamarme que sea mas que eso, esas personas quisieron herir mi orgullo y eso no lo voy a permitir, a cada mal trato les dare una respuesta, aunque asi quede mal ante los lectores, esto es solo un pasatiempo y si por defenderme me quedo sin nadie que me lea, mi orgullo y yo nos haremos compañía jejeje te agradezco que compartas tu punto de vista conmigo, y creeme que ese fic lo subo de nuevo, y al que le guste bien, y al que no también

**Elisabpshdy:** Creo que leíste mi otro fic no?? Jeje que bueno verte por aca también gracias por leerme!!!


	11. Adiós a la rutina

**Muchisimas gracias por los reviews y mil disculpas por la demora **

****

**Así comenzó todo**

**Capitulo 10: Adiós a la rutina**

El príncipe caminaba por los corredores de la lujosa mansión de los Briefs, esas, a su parecer extrañas personas que habían decidido acogerlo en su hogar y brindarle todas las comodidades. Pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si el era un príncipe de estirpe guerrera y como tal eso no era un favor, si no una obligación de su parte, y siendo así, en realidad no estaba tomando ningún provecho de la situación.

Su relación con la familia era dentro de sus términos, lo mas cordial posible, de ser otra la situación, la madre habría sido decapitada ante el primer comentario insolente; de los tantos que no se cansaba de decir, el padre trabajaría para él brindándole lo mejor en tecnología, y por último pero no menos importante… la hija…

-Maldita humana descerebrada. – Musito colérico mientras caminaba a su templo de entrenamiento. - ¿Para que demonios pide consejo si de todas formas piensa ignorarlos? – Se sentía estúpido, y esas ansias de destrucción regresaban a él, esas ansias que durante su estancia en la tierra mantenía acalladas y día a día lucho por calmar.

Al ver a Yamcha en la entrada de la corporación y el hecho de que después de tres horas siguiese allí le revolvía el estomago. Medio sonrió recordando su muerte tan patética, y rió para sus adentros imaginándose una mil veces peor, más dolorosa, más cruel, más sádica, pero la ira regresó a su cuerpo al recordar la razón por la que se encontraba allí.

Descaradamente la humana pidió su consejo y él, en un acto extraño y mal calculado contestó a su pedido, obviando la necia personalidad de la mujer, ciego por un momento creyó que ella lo escucharía y más aún lo obedecería, pero al ver que no fue así, solo pudo apretar los puños con fuerza y hacerse a un lado. Claramente la situación no era de su incumbencia, y desde ahora se encargaría de dejar de lado todas esas estupideces de humanos y enfocarse de lleno a su tarea más importante, el arduo y duro entrenamiento.

-Esto me pasa por caer en su jueguito estúpido. – Comentó entre gruñidos mientras daba entrada a su amada cámara de gravedad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bulma. – Llamó golpeando suavemente con sus nudillos sobre la puerta de la recamara de su novia. -¿Estas despierta? –

La puerta se abrió y Yamcha fue recibido por una somnolienta Bulma, quien tallaba sus azules ojos mientras bostezaba.

-Buenos días Yamcha… ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – Cuestionó un tanto molesta.

-Pero Bulma… son las tres de la tarde. – Contestó perplejo.

Después del recibimiento de Vegeta se sentó en el sofá del recibidor a esperar a la peliazul pero al ver que no se aparecía, como estando en su propio hogar, se dispuso a mirar televisión, por lo que perdió la noción del tiempo a tres horas después recordó el motivo de su visita.

-¡¿Son las tres¿¡Y POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES!? – Preguntó elevando la voz jalándolo de la camisa furiosa.

-Perdona… ¿Tenía que decírtelo? – Con una gota de sudor en la frente un tanto asustado por la actitud de su novia.

-Ash, ya no importa, de todas formas llegare tarde. – Dijo cruzando los brazos. – Bueno, pues ni modo, tendrás que llevarme a una importante reunión. – Ordenó mirando al joven fijamente. – Espérame en el auto, en un momento estaré ahí. – Concluyó dándose media vuelta y azotando la puerta en el rostro de Yamcha.

Obediente el joven espero por ella en el vehiculo que la heredera le había obsequiado hace un tiempo. Le parecía un tanto extraño que su padre le haya encomendado alguna reunión, ya que ella le había comentado en un momento que al marcharse su madre ella se encontraba enferma, y solo suponiendo que se trataba de una reunión de suma importancia se la encargarían.

-Ya estoy lista. – Dijo mientras abría la puerta del asiento del acompañante y se subía junto a él. –Ya podemos irnos. – Sonrió tiernamente a su novio quien solo pudo contestar con otra gota de sudor plasmada en su frente. A veces le era sorpréndete cuantos cambios de humor podía llegar a tener y que poco tiempo transcurría entre ellos.

-"Se ve que ya esta de mejor humor" – Pensó y aceleró.

Bulma se encargó de señalarle el camino para llegar a su importante reunión, y más extrañado que antes siguió sus direcciones al pie de la letra.

-¡Aquí es! –Dijo emocionada.

Yamcha busco un buen lugar para que bajaran del vehiculo y guardarlo en forma de capsula para seguir camino. Bulma bajó rápidamente y prácticamente corrió a un edificio. Ágilmente la siguió para encontrar que la "importante reunión" de su novia, no era más que una rebaja en una joyería de la ciudad…

La peliazul recorría la joyería como un niño entre dulces, probando cada lujosa pieza. Yamcha se apoyó en el marco de la entrada y la observó encajar perfectamente entre tanta gente adinerada. Por un momento sintió pena por si mismo, ella era una mujer de mundo, rica, poderosa, inteligente… y el era un ladronzuelo renegado, un hombre sin oficio alguno que no fuesen los combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Desde hace un tiempo estaba considerando seriamente la idea de desposarla, pero… ¿Qué podía ofrecerle¿Qué darle a alguien que lo tiene todo? A él jamás le intereso demasiado el dinero, siempre se las rebuscaba para conseguir lo necesario para subsistir, pero junto a ella y sin aportar nada al hogar que quería construir, se sentiría una sanguijuela.

Cabizbajo pensaba en un futuro cercano como hombre de familia. Su semblante triste llamo la atención de Bulma quien traía entre sus manos un par de bolsas de compras y silenciosa se acercó a él un tanto preocupada, si bien la relación no iba por el mejor camino, el cariño que sentía por él no se desvanecería de un día para el otro, y por supuesto de verlo triste haría su mejor esfuerzo por cambiar la situación y ser de ayuda.

-Yamcha… - Pronunció débilmente, a lo que el joven levantó rápidamente la vista y sonrió.

-¿Ya terminaste? – Preguntó aún sonriendo.

-Si. – Contestó asintiendo con la cabeza. - ¿Te gustaría que vayamos al parque? – Preguntó con la intención de alegrarlo un poco. – Puedes comprarme un helado si gustas. – Sonriendo con picardía.

-De acuerdo, vamos. – Contestó de mejor humor.

Sí, ella era una chica adinerada, pero si algo tan simple como una caminata por el parque le era suficiente, era suficiente prueba para él para decir que no era como las demás.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Maldición! – Dijo en voz alta el príncipe rodeado de esa aura rojiza que presentaba su cámara cada vez que la gravedad era excesiva.

Cada vez le resultaba más difícil sortear sus propios ataques, molesto, exasperado por u propia actitud se dejaba llevar por la ira al verse en una posición complicada. Saltando con dificultad de un lado al otro prácticamente luchando por sobrevivir a si mismo, recordó aquella vez en la que por poco y muere en una capsula exactamente igual a esa, esta vez no sería igual, jamás convertiría en su cementerio a ese sitio, sería una ridiculez, un insulto a su persona siquiera considerarlo. Sus límites se elevaban y tenía que probarse a sí mismo que era capaz de superar tan insignificante reto. El príncipe no sería humillado nuevamente, esta vez saldría victorioso, esta vez no sería ni escasamente parecida a la anterior. Siempre que se proponía algo, lo lograba, y esta vez no sería diferente.

La esfera de energía rebotaba de un robot a otro, y Vegeta bañado en su propio sudor la esquivaba con toda la agilidad que la gravedad le permitía.

La misma escena se repetía, la esfera se dirigía hacia su cuerpo y el choque era inminente, pero en el último segundo pudo hacerse a un lado y esta pasó junto a él. Rió de lado al ver que ese gran reto que se ponía diariamente ya no le resultaba tan complicado de vencer, su cuerpo se acostumbraba día a día a esas exigencias físicas y comenzaba a ver resultados satisfactorios. En el momento en que dejó de concentrarse en la terrícola de cabellos azules, y centró su mente en su auto superación se encontró en un extraño estado, en ese momento se percato de lo dispersa que estaba su mente cada vez que ella se paseaba por los recintos de sus pensamientos. Ahora todo era más claro, estando esa humana cerca su entrenamiento jamás sería lo que él quisiera, lo mejor era alejarse y que los roces entre ellos fuesen los mínimos. Su meta por sobre todo siempre sería la de acabar con la patética existencia de ese saiyajin de la Tierra. Kakarotto pagaría caro su falta de lealtad a su propia sangre, ya llegaría su momento, lo principal era convertirse en la famosa leyenda y acabar con su existencia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? –

-Si, jajaja como olvidarlo… no recuerdo la última vez que mis piernas temblaron tanto. – Contestó Yamcha con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

La pareja yacía sentada en el parque, sobre una pequeña colina desde la cual se veía una cancha de baseball en la que un equipo de las ligas menores se encontraba jugando un partido amistoso mientras un resumido grupo de gente se dedicaba a hacerle porras o tan solo observar.

-Fue hace tanto tiempo… - Dijo con un tono de voz un tanto melancólico la peliazul mientras lamía su helado. Por más que lo intentase la relación estaba estancada y por lo visto no volvería a ser lo que un día fue. Aún así, Yamcha no le disgustaba, a pesar de su falta de carácter con ella, a pesar de ser tan monótona la vida en pareja junto a él, seguía viendo la bondad reflejada en sus ojos y todo el amor que él tenía para ella.

Yamcha se acercó a besarla, y ella correspondió cerrando los ojos y esperando sentir sus labios unidos a los de ella. Lo sintió… y se dio cuenta de la cruel realidad, ya no lo amaba…

¿Alguna vez lo amó realmente? Si el amor es eterno ¿Cómo es posible que haya desaparecido? No había duda, ese beso no le transmitió ningún sentimiento, solo la tristeza de saber que la relación de tantos años había llegado a su fin.

¿Cómo decírselo? Si claramente él aún la quería ¿Cómo romperle el corazón a quien más la quiere? No había culpable, o tal vez ella dejó morir el sentimiento… Lo peor sería darle una respuesta cuando él preguntara el ¿Por qué?

"Ya no te amo", pensó, pero hasta en el pensamiento era una crueldad decirlo. Sus ojos se humedecieron por lo volteó a un lado para que no la viesen.

-¿Te pasa algo Bulma? – Preguntó su novio acercándose a verla.

-No es nada Yamcha, solo tengo una basura en el ojo. – Contestó al ver que no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima, mientras tallaba sus ojos ocultándose de él. – No te preocupes. – Dijo y se volteó a su encuentro nuevamente y le dedico una sonrisa. – "Ya no te amo" – Volvió a pensar, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con un grito a lo lejos.

-¡CUIDADO! – Gritó un hombre alertándolos.

Bulma alzó la mirada y vio como Yamcha la había salvado de ser golpeada con una pelota blanca de baseball.

Las personas a sus alrededores quedaron perplejas, ese hombre había recibido la pelota directamente sobre su mano. De ser alguien normal sus huesos estarían rotos o como mínimo algo adolorido, pero en cambio, él actuó como si nada e incluso se apenó por la cantidad de gente que se mantenía atenta observándolo.

-¿Estas bien? – Preguntó la peliazul al ver que su novio se mantenía quieto.

-¿Eh? – Girándose y encontrándose con ella. – Si, estoy bien. – Sonrió.

-Que bien, creo que lo mejor es que volvamos a casa. –

-Sí. – Contestó comenzando a caminar hacía ella.

-¡Espera¡No te vayas! – Gritó un hombre de chaqueta de cuero que corría con una mano extendida hacía ellos.

Yamcha se volteó y espero a que este llegara a ellos. El hombre, una vez cerca, se detuvo y apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas tratando de recuperara el aliento.

-Yo… soy…. Senoske…soy…. Un…. Cazatalentos… -Dijo agitado extendiéndoles una tarjeta, que el joven tomó.

-¿Un cazador de talentos? – Cuestionó curiosa Bulma. - ¿Y que se le ofrece? –

-Me dejaste impresionado muchacho… esa atrapada fue sorprendente… - Comenzando a recuperarse. – Me gustaría que te pasaras por mi oficina mañana, puedo hacerte unas pruebas. – Dijo y se irguió quedando a la misma altura que su interlocutor.

-¿Pruebas¿Para que? – Preguntó Yamcha sin entender la intención de aquel hombre.

-Para que entres a uno de los mejores equipos de baseball, claro, solo son meras formalidades, por lo poco que eh visto tienes un gran potencial. – Comentó sonriendo.

-Descuide, no me interesa, pero de todas formas muchas gracias. – Concluyó retirándose después de devolverle su tarjeta.

-¡Espera! – Llamó sorprendido. – Si me haces caso ganaras millones, serás una estrella famosa, todo el mundo sabrá tu nombre. – Dijo como ultimo recurso para convencerlo.

-No lo sé yo-

-Quédate con mi tarjeta. – Contestó regresándole el pequeño trozo de papel. – Piénsalo bien y llámame. Cuando estés seguro de lo que harás hablaremos mas tranquilos. – Con una seña se despidió cortésmente de la mujer. – Con su permiso. – Finalizó, dando madia vuelta y regresando por donde vino.

El hombre se marchó y Yamcha continuó su camino junto a Bulma, ambos inmersos en sus pensamientos en el camino a casa. Ella, pensando la manera correcta y momento para decirle lo que le estaba sucediendo, y él…

Las palabras de ese hombre se le grabaron en la mente, "Si me haces caso ganaras millones, serás una estrella famosa, todo el mundo sabrá tu nombre."¿Cómo dejar pasar una oportunidad así? La respuesta a sus problemas, al inconveniente del por que no casarse con ella. Una vez que tuviera el dinero ya no habría inconvenientes, ya su vida estaría prácticamente resuelta. No le interesaba mucho la idea de convertirse un jugador profesional ni nada por el estilo, la fama le era indiferente, pero si haciéndolo se encontraría mas cerca de ella obviamente lo haría.

A Bulma no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la amplitud que pudiese tener su poder adquisitivo, desde un principio solo le interesó él y su forma de ser y tratarla.

-Creo que aceptare la propuesta de ese hombre. – Dijo interrumpiendo la música del estereo en plena avenida.

-¿Vas a aceptar¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? – Preguntó intrigada la heredera.

-Nada… solo que, será divertido, entre tanta tensión por esos androides creo que debería darme un respiro ¿No crees? –

-Si claro… "Si entra a equipo pasaremos menos tiempo juntos… no se si es algo bueno o malo" –Se pregunto a sí misma mientras le sonreía a su novio.

Continuaron rumbo a la Corporación Capsula mientras conversaban de lo que conllevaría una vida como estrella, pasando por alto la falta de tiempo para frecuentarse que tendrían.

Una vez habiéndose despedido, Bulma se fue directo a la cama a dormir. Su cuerpo cansado se dejó caer sobre la cama y cayó profundamente dormida. Pasada la medianoche se despertó y le pareció un poco extraño que Vegeta no se haya aparecido a reclamarle alimento como solía hacer. Se percató de que no lo había visto en todo el día, y se preocupó por él. ¿Podría ser que algo le haya sucedido? Era muy extraño que sintiendo hambre no haya tirado abajo la puerta de su dormitorio por un poco de sustento.

-Ese Vegeta ¿Qué estará haciendo? – Se pregunto incorporándose sobre la cama quedando sentada.

Una luz a las afueras de la mansión captó rápidamente su atención, por lo que se levantó y caminó descalza hasta el balcón. La luces rojas de la capsula construida por su padre seguían encendidas a pesar de ya pasada la noche.

-¿Qué hace entrenando a esta hora? –Se auto cuestionó mirando con preocupación la capsula en forma de esfera. - ¿Se encontrará bien? Mejor voy a ver que esta haciendo. –Sonriendo victoriosa con su idea, sin impórtale lo mucho que seguramente le molestaría a el esa intromisión.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A penas si podía respirar, la presión de la gravedad sobre su cuerpo era extrema. Apenas si podía continuar atacando a ese enemigo imaginario, pero de alguna parte lograba sacar fuerza y atacar nuevamente. Su atención se perdió en un grito a las afueras de la capsula. Una voz familiar resonaba gritando su nombre.

-Maldita sea. – Dijo y desactivo la gravedad.

-¡Vegeta! – Gritó la mujer con ambas manos a los lados de su boca. Tomó aire en el peco haciéndose hacía atrás. - ¡VEGE-

-Ya cállate mujer. – Interrumpió el príncipe que acababa de abrir la compuerta de la capsula. - ¿Qué diablos quieres? – Pregunto con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho mirándola fijamente.

A Bulma se le fue el aliento al ver la figura que se había formado ante ella. Él estando aún en el marco de la compuerta, con esa posición tan gallarda y característica de él, logró dejar sin respiración a la heredera que solo se quedo atontada observándolo, como, con ese toque especial de la luna llena, se veía tan varonil y masculino.

-Bu-u-eno yo… - Musitó torpemente bajando la vista.

-¿Qué estas estúpida mujer? Te dije que hables, deja de hacerme perder el tiempo con tus idioteces. – Dijo molesto el príncipe. Seguramente ella era la razón del por que aún no había logrado transformarse en súper saiyajin, y el hecho de que este quitándole valioso tiempo de entrenamiento le molesto de sobremanera. - ¡MUJER¡Habla ya! – Gritó haciendo que Bulma se sobresaltara.

-¡¿MUJER¡¿Cuántas veces más tendré que repetírtelo¡¡Mi nombre es BULMA¡No, mujer! – Constó molesta. Ese no era el trato que esperaba a cambio de su preocupación por él.

-Bien… ahora dime que rayos quieres ¿Para que demonios me molestas? – Cuestionó sin inmutarse.

-Yo… bueno yo. - ¿Decirle que le preocupaba después de ese trato con ella? De decirle eso solo quedaría como una estúpida ante él, y su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

-¿Tienes pensado contestarme¿O es que tu carencia de cerebro no te permite procesar mis palabras? – Preguntó burlón esbozando media sonrisa. Si no decidía marcharse por lo menos se burlaría un poco ella.

-¿¡Mi carencia de cerebro¡Pues mira quien habla¿¡Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí y aún no te aprendes algo tan simple como mi nombre!? – Gritó apretando los puños. – Bueno pero que más puedo esperar de un mono primitivo como tu. – Volteándose victoriosa con los brazos cruzados.

-No ensuciaré mi boca con palabras tan vulgares como tu nombre. – Dijo riendo para sus adentros. – Solo una mujer como tú podría tener un nombre así. – Comentó mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Sabes Vegeta, no me interesa lo que pienses. – Aún de espaldas, había girado la cabeza para escucharlo. – No eres más que un mono arrogante resentido. – Esa forma en la que la miró de dolió verdaderamente, y se lo pagaría con la misma moneda. – Jamás podrás vencer a Goku ¡Y que te quede claro Vegeta¡No importa cuanto entrenes nunca podrías superarlo¡ERES PATETICO! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas la peliazul.

Vegeta gruño y presionó con fuerza sus puños¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? Acababa de llamarlo patético a todo pulmón, y no parecía demostrarle una pizca de miedo. Presionó los dientes y varias venas se marcaron en su frente.

-Grrrr… ¡CALLATE HUMANA ESTUPIDA! – Gritó el príncipe fuera de sí. - ¡SOLO ERES UN MALDITO ESTORBO¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! – Concluyó y con su mano derecha comenzó a armar una esfera de energía.

-¿¡Un estorbo¡¡Maldito mal agradecido¿¡Y además te atreves a querer echarme de mi propia casa¿¡QUIEN DIBLOS TE CREES QUE ERES!? – Cuestionó sin notar la esfera de energía. –

Vegeta levantó su brazo listo para aniquilar su pequeña existencia mostrándole así toda su furia. Un escalofrío recorrió el joven cuerpo de la peliazul al ver que este se disponía a seguramente matarla y entendió que posiblemente se había extralimitado con sus palabras.

-Ve-vegeta… ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? – Preguntó retrocediendo lentamente mientras. – "No le demuestres que tienes miedo Bulma, Vegeta es como los animales, ellos huelen el miedo" – Pensó y tragó saliva. - ¿Vas a matarme? Pues bien ¡Hazlo Vegeta¡Mátame! Y así de una buena vez Goku acabará contigo. – Concluyó victoriosa.

El saiya saltó hasta ella sin desvanecer la esfera, con la misma expresión tosca en su rostro.

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS! – Ordenó a centímetros de distancia.

El cuerpo de Bulma no pudo engañarlo, claramente comenzó a temblar de miedo, pero por nada del mundo se movería de su lugar. - ¿Quieres matarme¿Pues que te lo impide? – Preguntó en voz baja mientras sus ojos se humedecían de lágrimas. – Eres un maldito egoísta… y esa es la razón por la que estas solo. – Presionó sus débiles puños y se atrevió a encararlo aún con incontables ganas de llorar. – Yo solo quería… -

-Mira mujer, mejor vete de aquí antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda…. Solo eres una molestia a mis planes. – Contestó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Contuvo sus deseos al verla así, tan débil, tan apetecible, y deshizo la esfera en un mano. No podía permitir más distracciones. Se alejó de ella y giró sobre sus talones para regresar a su cámara de gravedad.

-¿Antes de que pierdas la paciencia? Yo soy quien la perdió Vegeta, solo eh intentado ser amable contigo y ser tu amiga, pero solo me has pagado con amenazas. Estoy harta, por mi vete al infierno. – Dijo a sus espaldas mientras lo observaba retirarse.

El saiya se detuvo pero no volteó a verla. – Pues vete, no me interesa, y jamás me intereso en lo mas mínimo ser tu amigo… Largo. – Concluyó y se retiró a la capsula.

-Tal vez tengas razón… tal vez no deberíamos ser amigos…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**XimeB:** No sos la unica que me ha dicho eso de Yamcha, y la verdad es que no me simpatiza mucho la idea de dejarlo como el villano de la pelicula, igualmente quiero ser fiel a la historia pero a mi manera, pero tampoc quiero salirme del personaje y dejarlo como un pobre sufrido xD

**Elena:** Concuerdo con vos, cuando te cansas de esa persona no hay forma de remediarlo.

**dayanarod:** Jajajaja bueno te comento que no me molesta no recibir reviews es mas tengo un par de fics por ahi que no tienen comentario pero veo que hay gente que lo sigue, entonces continuo escribiendo, de cualquier forma agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de escribirme muchisimas gracias, espero que te haya gustado el cap y bueno, nos vemos en el proximo y espero ya no tardarme tanto, un beso y nos vemos! byess

**Elisabpshady:** Igualmente soy agradecida con mis lectores que alegria que te guste lo que escribo, y Yamcha y Vegeta no han tenido mucho trato pero si te gusta voy a tratar de mejorarlo :P

**honeyxblood:** Quiero ser fiel a Vegeta, jajaj no quiero fallarle xD mi fic esta caliente? xD capaz que por que se acerca el lemon :P perdon... no se que me paso.. jeje nos vemos en el proximo cap! chaito!!! gracias por el review!

**Svabutterfly:** Falta poco, falta poco, que bueno que si te guste eh! me alegras perdona la tardanza, eh estado escasa de pensamientos coherentes xD un besaso amiga y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.

**fcabl:** Te pido disculpas!!!! si que me tarde con este cap, es la primera vez que me tardo tanto en actualizar es fic, perdona... espero que te haya gustado el cap y que sigas metida nos vemos! chauss

**chibi nina:** Que felicidad verte por aca nuevamente, se aprecia y lo de Yamcha, todabia me estoy decidiendo como será, y a veces por mas de que alguien sea muy lindo, si no es la persona correcta no creo que haya mucho por hacer no? bueno de todas formas gracias por pasarte, nos vemos!


	12. Sentimientos encontrados

**Bueno, solamente quería decir que como no puedo contestar los reviews agradezco a todos aquellos que leyeron mi honesto "Memorias de un sacrificio" y muchas gracias por sus reviews . Sin mas queda decir (que me eh olvidado en los capítulos anteriores) decir que los personajes son de Akira Toriyama y no los utilizo con fines de lucha, que nadie me demande por favor u.uU**

**Así comenzó todo**

**Capitulo 11: Sentimientos encontrados.**

El invierno se hizo presente y con ella las festividades navideñas, ya tres meses y medio habían transcurrido desde que Yamcha decidió unirse al equipo profesional de baseball de la ciudad.

Debido a su atractivo físico la fama entre las señoritas se hizo inmediata, por lo que las entrevistas con revistas juveniles, programas de televisión, firmas de autógrafos, y demás lo mantuvieron alejado de su motivo de trabajo.

Por su parte Bulma no parecía encontrar el momento oportuno para comunicarle que la relación estaba terminada. De ser de otro modo, se habría refugiado en su visitante en busca de compañía pero después de la discusión que tuvieron fuera de la corporación, pensó que lo mejor era mantenerse distanciados, por meses intentó sacar lo bueno en el asesino de miles, cayendo de bruces al descubrir la dura realidad.

Nada de lo que creyó poder realizar con ese hombre se estaba cumpliendo, no compartían una amistad como ella se había propuesto desde un principio, lo que más lamentaba era que en ese momento siquiera se dirigían la palabra.

Molesta consigo misma por pensar demasiado en su relación con los hombres a su alrededor optó por hacerse a un lado de momento y dedicarse a algo en lo que era una experta, la investigación.

La llegada de los androides sería dentro de dos años y medio, a pesar del gran tiempo que tendrían para prepararse, al no tener otro motivo de distracción, se centró en los pocos datos que el joven misterioso les había dado. Según él, estos fueron creados por un científico de la patrulla roja, Bulma levantó la mirada y rió para sí mientras recordaba las aventuras de su niñez. Sentada en el laboratorio tecleando en una computadora recopilaba datos de un científico llamado Gero, pasó por su mente la idea de evitar que los androides sean concebidos averiguando la ubicación del laboratorio y destruirlo, pero descartó la idea inmediatamente, tanto Goku como Vegeta estaban entrenando arduamente para vencerlos, y negarles la posibilidad de una pelea con enemigos poderosos era inadmisible. Por un lado Goku le rogaría al resto que le permitan la pelea, mientras que el príncipe solo amenazaría de muerte a aquel que interfiriera con sus planes.

-Que gracioso… como pueden ser tan diferentes teniendo los mismos objetivos, supongo que sus vidas son muy diferentes la una de la otra. – Pensó empujando con sus pies la silla en la que se encontraba sentada, con las manos en la nuca mientras miraba el cielo raso. – Mientras que Goku vivió rodeado de amigos, Vegeta…. –

-Bulma, hija ¿Qué haces? – Interrumpió su padre a sus espaldas.

-¡Papá!... nada, solo investigo un poco… - Contestó y apagó sutilmente la computadora en la que trabajaba.

-Solo venía a decirte que la cena esta lista. –

Sin más, el avejentado científico y su hija tomaron camino a la cocina para disfrutar de una cena en familia. Tras la discusión con el principie de los saiyajins, no pasó mucho tiempo para que los padres de la fémina regresaran a su hogar, notando así la indiferencia que se mostraban entre ellos.

-Siéntate querida, enseguida serviré la cena. – Dijo alegre la rubia mientras colocaba un plato caliente en el centro de la mesa.

Bulma notó inmediatamente que la mesa estaba servida para tres personas, y que la cantidad de alimentos sobre ella no se comparaba con la usual.

-¿Y Vegeta? – Preguntó en acto reflejo para después morderse la lengua. No tenía por que prestarle importancia a ese ser tan despreciable.

-El ya cenó linda, ahora mismo esta tomando una ducha. – Contestó con su interminable sonrisa para después de servida la cena sentarse a disfrutarla.

Vestido con su tan usual traje de entrenamiento bajó las escaleras e irrumpió la cena, Bulma continúo como si no sucediese nada, mientras Vegeta tomaba un refresco de la nevera.

La señora Briefs, en un acto poco premeditado e impulsivo comentó:

-Hija, eh notado que el joven Vegeta y tu están un tanto distanciados ¿O es que se están evitando¿Acaso ocurrió algo entre ustedes dos que no me hayas comentado? –

Mientras que el príncipe se limitó a un gruñido de molestia, la humana resolvió casi ahogarse con lo que ingería. Después de tomar un vaso con agua para hacer pasar por su garganta el sustento contestó:

-¡Pero mamá¿¡Cómo dices esas cosas!? – Reclamó la peliazul apoyando las manos con violencia sobre la mesa. - ¡Por supuesto que no sucedió nada entre Vegeta y yo¡Yo tengo novio! –

-Y vaya novio que tienes. – Comentó divertido el saiya, seguramente por la cantidad de revistas regadas por la mansión con fotos comprometedoras de la estrella del baseball.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó altiva al mismo tiempo que se giraba a su encuentro.

-Nada… - Contestó restándole importancia. – Vaya, me sorprende que puedas moverte con tanta facilidad considerando los cuernos que llevas sobre tu cabeza. – Se burlo y medio sonrió divertido.

-¿Tan pendiente estas de mi relación Vegeta? – Contestó con una pregunta guiñándole un ojo. – Te lo advertí cuando llegaste a la Tierra. – Alzando el rostro con arrogancia. – "No te enamores de mi, ya se que soy la mujer más bella e inteligente del planeta". – Culminó recordándole esa primera frase que le dedicó.

-Grrr… mujer estúpida, eres tan poca cosa que incluso la basura de tu novio lo ah notado. – Finalizó y sin esperar respuesta se retiró de la habitación con su refresco.

-"Maldito extraterrestre enano…" – Pensó la fémina aún de pie.

-Hija, toma asiento la cena se enfría. – Pidió su madre, que al parecer no había notado la pequeña riña que su comentario provocó.

-Ashh. – Se quejó al sentarse. – "Son solo rumores Bulma, Yamcha siempre ah tenido pavor a las mujeres, aceptó que lo ayude a perder el miedo pero aún así no tiene las agallas para serme infiel. ¿A mi¿La gran Bulma Briefs? Primero termino yo con él antes de que siquiera se le cruce por la mente." – Pensó la peliazul comiendo extrañamente rápido y notablemente furiosa.

-Bulma, querida, mañana mismo debemos terminar las decoraciones navideñas. – Dijo su madre distrayéndola de sus pensamientos.

-Si es cierto. De acuerdo, voy a descansar, nos vemos mañana. – Se despidió y caminó hasta su habitación.

La víspera navideña daba inicio, y para hacerlo notar, el clima estaba cambiando en conjunto.

Mientras subía las escaleras se abrazo a si misma, lo mejor sería subir la temperatura del lugar ya que aquella noche que se avecinaba se la veía helada.

Suspiró y ante ella se formó una pequeña nube de gas que se dispersó de inmediato. La baja temperatura se acrecentaba en el segundo piso. Seguramente el saiya estaría sintiéndose de la misma forma que ella, pero conociéndolo negaría rotundamente el hecho de solo ser comparado con la resistencia humana. Como si ella estuviese constantemente retando a sus habilidades.

-Debo subir el termostato. – Dijo para sí y cubriéndose con sus brazos caminó hacia este.

Una vez arreglado el aparato, suspiro aliviada, inmediatamente la temperatura comenzó a tornarse más calida.

Volviendo a su plan inicial se dirigió a su cuarto para dormir como Kami manda y al otro día ayudar a su madre como cada año, a colocar los adornos de la época que los acogía.

Pesadamente se recostó en su cama, casada por la jornada de investigación tan agotadora que sobrellevaba desde hacía unos días. Se arropó y cerró los ojos, entregándose al embriagador sueño de Morfeo.

Vegeta vagaba por la corporación, de un lado al otro sin poder conciliar el sueño. Ese refresco, que la madre de Bulma le facilitó en una ocasión parecía turbar su descanso. Sin saberlo, ingería una bebida cuya preparación conllevaba un poco de cafeína.

Talló sus ojos y caminó a su habitación, no sin antes pasar junto a la puerta de la de Bulma. En un acto reflejo volteó a ver el interior, la puerta permanecía entre abierta. Seguramente somnolienta no notó el pequeño descuido.

-"Mujer extraña." – Pensó al ver las sabanas revueltas y la mitad de su cuerpo fuera de la cama. Con un brazo y una pierna tocaba el suelo, mientras que su otra pierna, enredada en las cobijas de su cama, desordenándola aún más. – "¿Cómo puede dormir así?" – Dijo en su mente y con esa última pregunta que se hizo sacudió la cabeza.

Después de esa pelea se prometió ignorarla, pero era la primera vez en su vida que su fuerza de voluntad flaqueaba ante sus peticiones. Siempre conseguía lo que deseaba, o por lo menos así había sido durante un tiempo. Su lucha por convertirse en un Súper Saiyajin se hacía eterna, y las constantes distracciones de esa mujer tan escandalosa lo llevaron a pensar que era la causante de su falta en la misión.

Continuó su camino a su habitación y se acostó en la cama, ya bastantes horas habían trascurrido y aún no podía conciliar el sueño.

Tomó de la mesa el control remoto y se dispuso a vagar de canal en canal.

-Malditas telenovelas humanas… - Gruñó. – Bah… esto no es para nada productivo. – Finalizó y apago el aparato. Colocó sus manos tras la nuca y se apoyó en la cabecera de la cama. Suspiró… algo no estaba bien… ¿Por qué no podía lograr esa transformación¿Qué era lo que tanto interfería?

Después de meditar, no pudo evitar preguntarse las diferencias entre Kakarotto y él. Y todo aquello que los diferenciaba era de proporciones. Las posibilidades eran miles, miles de posibilidades del por qué no podía lograrlo.

-Se que lo lograré… soy el gran príncipe de los saiyajins. –

…

Giró su cuerpo a su derecha con un brusco movimiento. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, y a medida que sus parpados se elevaban el dolor comenzó a sentirse sobre ella.

Sin darse cuenta, en su turbio sueño cayó de bruces en el suelo.

-Auch… - Se quejó levantándose. - ¿Por qué seré tan inquieta para dormir? – Se preguntó y dio un par de golpes a sus ropas para después levantar la mirada.

Aún no amanecía, no eran más de las tres de la mañana, la noche azulada se adornaba por los pequeños copos blancos que del cielo caían como lluvia pero con un movimiento más dulce y lento.

Sonrió notablemente al ver la escena ante sus ojos. Estaba nevando, y de que manera. Rápidamente se hizo contra el vidrio que separaba su alcoba del balcón y pudo ver los cinco centímetros aproximadamente de nieve caída en el suelo.

Sin esperar más tomó un par de botas y un abrigo para salir corriendo a las afueras de la mansión.

El sonido de los pasos por el corredor no pasaron desapercibidos a los sensibles oídos del saiya. Claramente escuchó la puerta de salida cerrarse, se levantó de la cama y siguió el camino del diminuto ki mientras corría paridamente a la parte trasera de Corporación Capsula.

-Cada vez está más loca. – Dijo y caminó a una de las ventanas que daban vista directa a la ubicación de la fémina.

Una vez en el lugar se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja, no solo por el hecho de ser la primera vez que viese la nieve, ya que varias veces tuvo la ocasión de verlo por televisión, sino más el que la mujer bailara debajo de la blanca lluvia asomando la lengua fuera de su boca.

Giró un poco su cabeza y vio como su cabello se tapaba en esa materia que caía del cielo. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarla?

Enterneció la mirada, mirando como giraba de un lado a otro con los brazos extendidos a la altura de los hombros. Con los ojos cerrados parecía intentar comer los copos de nieve.

-Hmp! – Salió de su garganta cuando en un mal movimiento ella cayó al piso. – "Que poca coordinación." – Pensó y alzó las cejas al ver como ella misma se tendía entre la nieve moviendo de par en par las piernas y los brazos. - ¿Qué está haciendo esta mujer? –

Una actitud extremadamente infantil era la que ella había tomado, se burló mentalmente, e imagino lo enferma que estaría ella después de todo eso. La debilidad humana… pobre débil humana… ¿Cuántas veces paso por su mente lo fácil que sería acabar con su vida? Pero… sin embargo…¡¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarla?!

Gruñó por su actitud. – "Es meramente deseo." – Se autosugestionó, no podía ser otra cosa, con una noche de sexo la borraría de sus pensamientos.

Entre ideas alborotadas volvió a la realidad, para percatarse, de que la peliazul entre los copos de nieve que continuaban cayendo, lo miraba atentamente.

-Hmp! – Ahogó en su garganta. Inmediatamente giró sobre sus talones para regresar a su habitación. – ¡Maldición! - ¿Qué pensaría ahora ella? Por ningún motivo admitiría que la espiaba, no, eso no era digno de un príncipe como él. ¿Espiar a una simple terrícola? Jamás.

Sin perder mas tiempo caminó hasta su alcoba, cerró rápidamente la puerta tras de sí, para no cometer el mismo descuido que la dueña de casa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba tendido en su cama. En total silencio, inclusive silenció su propia respiración, inconcientemente para escuchar la entrada de la mujer.

…

Sus botas no estaban hechas para caminar sobre la nieve, por lo que, en una mala pisada su pie resbaló y al no tener ningún otro punto de apoyo cayó al suelo.

-Hace mucho tiempo no nevaba tanto. – Dijo y se recostó sobre el blanco manto a sus espaldas. – "Hora de unos angeles." – Moviendo sus manos y piernas al mismo tiempo creó en el suelo una figura de lo que en su imaginación sería un ángel.

Bulma se sentó una vez más, flexionó las piernas y tomo nieve a su alrededor, presionándola para formar una bola.

-Voy a hacer un muñeco de nieve. – De pronto se percató de cómo su parte trasera se encontraba totalmente mojada. Su mismo calor corporal había derretido la nieve bajo su cuerpo e impregnando su en su piel. – Tendré que cambiarme rápido si no quiero volver a enfermarme. – Se comentó y alzó la mirada a la corporación. Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, esa sensación de estar siendo observada la invadió e inmediatamente percibió una figura en el segundo piso mirándola directamente. – "¿Será Vegeta?" – Se preguntó sin levantarse, quedando totalmente inmóvil. – "¿Hace cuanto tiempo esta ahí mirándome¿Acaso estaba espiándome?" – Sabía que la observaba, y no le quitó la vista de encima hasta ver como este se volteó y así marchándose desapareció.

Bajó la mirada. Por más que se decía a si misma que no importaba lo mucho que este la ignorara, no podía evitar sentir un poco de felicidad al ver que mostraba un poco de interés por ella. Ya era hora de preguntarse que era lo que sentía en realidad por ese hombre tan extraño. Tal vez sus múltiples silencios eran los que le causaban tanta curiosidad, tal vez esa expresión de hastío constante llamaba su atención, o podría ser, el hecho de saber lo mucho que debió haber sufrido y la soledad que emanaba todo el tiempo lo que hacía a su instinto rogar por ayudarlo. Su tosquedad, sus tantos defectos… ¿Por qué siempre terminaba yendo tras él¿Por qué siempre terminaba cada noche recordando lo mucho que su actitud la molestaba? Tenía que admitirlo… - De veras siento algo por Vegeta. –

…

Otro día comenzaba en la ciudad del oeste, extrañamente la mañana comenzó con el invitado de los Briefs entrenando en su cámara. Bulma se vistió con un suéter que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y una falda que un poco más larga que este.

A los pies de la heredera un par de cajas color madera abiertas y en su interior un sin fin de pequeños objetos de colores, en su mayoría, rojo, azul y verde.

La peliazul tomo una guirnalda roja y se aproximo al árbol que había en una esquina de la sala. Con sumo cuidado se colocó sobre un pequeño banco y enrolló la guirnalda en el pino.

-Mamá ayúdame con las luces. – Pidió estirando su cuerpo quedando sostenida de su solo pie izquierdo.

-No puedo hija debo salir. – Respondió tomando un abrigo.

-¿¡Qué¿¡Piensas dejarme decorando todo esto yo sola!? –

-Lo lamento cariño, pero tengo que ir al veterinario, lo olvide por completo, Tama tenía cita para hoy. – La fiel mascota que usualmente retozaba en los hombros del avejentado científico en encontraba envuelto por las manos de la rubia. El felino no estaba enfermo o algo por el estilo, pero la pequeña mascotita, solo por el hecho de ser el favorito de los padres de Bulma recibía mayores cuidados que el resto, además de su avanzada edad, a pesar de su aspecto, tenía casi la misma edad que la peliazul, es decir, demasiado para un gato.

-Oh… de acuerdo, ve. – Continuando con su ardua labor.

…

El sudor de su cuerpo caí gota a gota, su respiración pesada, su cuerpo ardía por el fuerte entrenamiento. Vegeta apoyaba su mano izquierda en la pared de la capsula de gravedad mientras dificultosamente su ritmo cardiaco acelerado se normalizaba y su respiración con ella.

Que nefasta la vida que traía consigo… apretó con fuerza el puño libre, rodeado de impotencia, tal vez un atisbo de vergüenza por si mismo, por no poder lograrlo.

No podía negarlo, esa transformación le carcomía las entrañas, cuando por fin creía estar cerca, la brecha parecía alargarse más y más, casi un final incierto, o inalcanzable.

¿Imposible? No… no podía ser verdad… ¿Cómo permitirse tal deshonra? –"Que patético." – Pensó al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. - ¿Ahora siento pena por mi mismo? Bah… esto jamás me había pasado… que vergüenza. – Suspiró, notando que su respiración ya era la normal. - ¿Cómo diablos lo logro¿¡Que demonios hizo que yo no haya hecho!? – Colérico se incorporó y golpeo la pared, marcando así un círculo abollado. Al retirar su mano del lugar podía notar con facilidad, todos y cada uno de sus dedos marcados en la capa de metal especialmente preparada para resistir la fuerza gravitatoria.

Miró su puño enguantado, con leves cortes, y pequeñas marcas de sangre. Se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la mansión.

No podía quitar de su mente todas las horas de entrenamiento utilizadas en esa cámara, pensó en el tiempo que utilizo Kakarotto en una capsula similar, y no eran comparables con las que él gasto ni tampoco la gravedad que utilizaba diariamente.

Caminó hasta la sala y notó la cantidad de objetos nuevos que ahora adornaban el lugar. Entrecerró la mirada, al parecer el cambio era más que horroroso. Al ver el sitio tan despejado de personas prefirió sentarse en el sofá.

Una vez sentado, noto la pequeña bandeja con dulces, tomó uno y lo colocó en su boca.

-Vaya, se ve que ya no temes que te envenene ¿no? – Dijo una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

Vegeta medio sonrió, que mujer tan oportuna.

-Solo me di cuenta que no eres lo suficientemente estúpida como para hacer algo así. – Dijo e introdujo otro dulce.

-¿Ahora me llamas inteligente? Que amable Vegeta. – Cruzó sus brazos sobre el respaldo del sofá y apoyó su cabeza en ellos, quedando distanciada del saiya solo por escasos centímetros.

-Hmp! Me da igual lo que creas mujer. – Extrañamente, cada vez que sentía en ella un acercamiento sus tantas respuestas inteligentes parecían borrarse de su mente y optaba por jugar al desentendido. – Vete de aquí, no estoy de ánimos para tus jueguitos infantiles. – Culminó al tiempo que tomaba otro dulce.

Bulma lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, ya se había admitido que sentía algo por él¿Pero tendría las agallas de admitírselo a él¿Permitirle la oportunidad de humillarla? Jamás… ¡Maldito instinto! Que rogaba por permanecer en ese sitio a pesar de no ser bienvenida…

Ahora incomodo, después de percatarse que ella no se largaba prefirió callar. ¿Para que envolverse en otra irritante discusión como la de aquella vez? No valía la pena enfrascarse una vez más en algo que no tenía ningún beneficio.

-¿Qué te sucede Vegeta? Te noto extraño últimamente. – Preguntó sin mirarlo.

A su mente volvió fehaciente su preocupación, el hecho de no estar seguro si lograría superar a Kakarotto, o de si moriría a manos de esos androides.

-Yo. – No pudo concluir, él mismo se ordenó silencio.

-¿Tu qué? – Insistió.

-Mis preocupaciones no te conciernen. – Dijo áspero casi en un gruñido.

Bulma se detuvo a pensar, si se refería a preocupaciones ¿De que podría estar hablando? Día a día se desvivía por el entrenamiento, y notando que acababa de salir de la cámara de gravedad pocas, por no decir únicas eran las cosas que seguramente lo aquejaban.

-Estás preocupado por lo del súper saiyajin… ¿No es así? – Preguntó, y su tono revelaba lo segura de sus palabras que se encontraba.

-"Maldita mujer, es una bruja." – Pensó y al mismo tiempo gruñó.

Pequeño pero aludible gruñido, estando a tan escasos centímetros, la falta de una contestación y el ligero sonido que él emitió fueron todo lo que ella necesitaba para tomarlo como una afirmación.

-No te preocupes… se que pronto vas a lograrlo. – Afirmo girando su rostro hacia él levemente. Nuevamente la falta de una respuesta, por lo que decidió continuar. – No olvides que ese otro muchacho del futuro lo logró, eso quiere decir que no es una cualidad única de Goku, por lo que hay muchas posibilidades de que lo logres, solo que tal vez, no estas usando los métodos que deberías. –

-¿A qué te refieres? – Indagó, tal vez la mujer sabía un poco mas de todo aquello.

-Mira, hasta donde yo sé, Goku logró esa transformación cuando vio a su mejor amigo perecer de una manera horrible…-

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con los métodos que yo utilizo? – Recalcó alzando una ceja.

-Mmmm pues el motivo. Mientras Goku lucho con todas su fuerzas por salvar a quienes el quería… tu… lo haces por ser el mejor. –

-Hmp! – Sonó en su garganta un vez más. –Bah… esos son solo sentimentalismos humanos. –

-Bueno, eso es lo único en lo que puedo pensar Vegeta, tal vez si no adaptas esos sentimentalismos no lo logres… o tal vez si, quien sabe, no soy una experta en las capacidades de los saiyajins. – Culminó y se levanto del lugar en el que permanecía inclinada, para después dirigirse a la pequeña mesa y tomar un dulce. - Es solo lo que noto si veo con detenimiento a Goku. – Comentó, se giró y comenzó a caminar para marcharse, hasta ser detenida por el saiya.

-Mujer. – Dijo sin soltarla. - ¿Por qué intentas ayudarme? – Preguntó entrecerrando la mirada.

-Por que- Sintió algo recorrer su extremidad, bajó la mirada y a pesar de la tenue luz diviso una gota de sangre cayendo de la mano enguantada del guerrero hasta encaminarse por su blanca piel. – Vegeta… - Susurro y este la soltó.

-Responde. – Insistió son hacer caso de la mirada preocupada de la fémina.

-Estás lastimado… déjame ver. – Pidió suavemente, como no era costumbre en ella.

-Grrr… maldición, no es nada, ahora contéstame de una vez. –

Bulma se sentó a su lado e intentó tomar su mano, pero este la alejaba de ella. - ¡Demonios Vegeta¡Déjame ver! – El saiya constantemente alejaba su mano lastimada de su agarre perla la mujer insistió, en su terca personalidad no existía un rechazo.

Bulma colocó una mano en el pecho de Vegeta, este medio sonrió, ese juego estaba tomando otro tono. El guerrero se recostó sobre el sofá, e ingenua Bulma no se percató de sus intenciones. -¡Maldita sea¡No seas terco¡Deja que revise eso o se puede infectar! – Sutilmente colocó una de sus piernas entre las dos de ellas, que yacían con las rodillas apoyadas en los cojines. El pecho de la mujer quedo prácticamente sobre el rostro del saiya.

-¿Tanto quieres cuidar de mí que ahora piensas darme de mamar? – Preguntó divertido

De inmediato el color del rostro de Bulma adquirió un tono mas rojizo, que estúpida ¿Cómo había caído en su juego?

-¿¡Pero que estas diciendo!? – Gritó aún roja por su anterior posición, ahora se rodillas.

Vegeta se incorporó quedando sentado. - ¿Qué pasa Bulma¿Nerviosa? –

-Ja! Mira Vegeta, es verdad que te comportas como un niñito malcriado, pero no eres lo suficientemente pequeño para darte de lactar, asi que deja ya de soñar y dame tu mano de una buena vez. – No lo dejaría con la última palabra, por supuesto que los nervios la carcomían, pero mientras pudiese no se los haría notar.

-Bien. – Dijo y bajó la mirada, arqueó una ceja al ver como la peliazul traía falda, y con ansias de continuar su pequeño jueguito de hace un momento rozó su pierna inquisitivo entre las de ella.

Bulma se estremeció, pero todo eso ya estaba yendo demasiado lejos. ¿Estaría divirtiendo con todo eso¿Qué pretendía? Sentiría pena de si misma se llegase a cae en todo aquello para descubrir que solo intentaba saciar sus bajos instintos.

Restándole importancia al roce se levanto del sofá. Vegeta aún continuaba esbozando en su rostro esa expresión de picardía. Bulma acomodó su falda, y el saiya se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó.

-Vas a curarme ¿no es así? –

-Bien, sígueme. – Pidió y como nunca el hombre la obedeció, sumiso y obediente.

La fémina subió las escaleras, mientras sabía la mirada de Vegeta sobre su cuerpo.

-"No quiero cometer ninguna tontería." – Rogó al cielo y se adentro en la habitación donde los aguardaba el botiquín de primero auxilios. -"Calma Bulma no pasará nada…"

**Continuará….**

**Bueno ahora si creo que quedó en suspenso no? Bueno, ya continué el fic, espero que todavía tenga lectores**

**Bueno, en vista de que el lemon del fic se acerca, me queda preguntarles, es que no se si optar por algo más "erótico" o algo bien cargado, es que no estoy segura y en fin ustedes son quienes lo leen y les doy oportunidad de decir que prefieren.**

**Dayanarod: Bueno si, el equipo puede ser una ventaja de igual forma, voy a tratar de hacer algo con todo eso de la fama, y ya con lo de los cuernos, en este capitulo no aclaro si es que en verdad eso sucede. Bulma no tiene fama por ser un blanca palomita, ya lo mencioné antes no? Bueno, ella no se chupa el dedo tampoco xD gracias por leer y por no olvidarte del review jajaja nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Chibi nina: Todas llegamos a una conclusión… todos los hombres son iguales u.u es la triste realidad jejeje, no mentira la verdad es que si, sobran las mujeres despechadas. Espero que me des tu opinión con lo que pregunte mas arribita y bueno, despejarme un poco el lio que tengo en la cabeza con todo eso U.**

**Elisabpshady: Espero no estar llevando las cosas muy rápido :S ya por lo menos se entienden jeje.**

**Shadir: la verdad es que no entiendo como es que alguien puede darse el tiempo de leer tantos fics y ADEMAS dejarles reviews xD muchas gracias, aprecio todos y cada uno de los reviews que me has dejado . Y si.. vegeta es la testarudez personificada u.u**

**Honeyxblood: Que bueno que te haya gustado, y espero que este capitulo no sea la excepción U… si estos dos todavía tienen camino por recorren, espero qe el fic no te aburra y lo leas xD Chaito y muchísimas gracias por leerme**

**Sve: jaja a mi me paso lo mismo, jaja fue hace como 5 meses xD me entro una desesperación impresionante y leí hasta los ingredientes de los productos de los supermercados xD jaja fue genial, quería saber todo sobre la pareja y acá estoy hoy en día 5 meses después :p Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	13. Mi engaño y el tuyo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos sino de Akira Toriyama, y no son utilizados con fines de lucro, no me demanden, arigato.**

**Hola nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste y gracias a todos los que me dieron su opinión con el lemon! Sin más mi nuevo capitulo. **

**Así comenzó todo**

**Capitulo 12: Mi engaño y el tuyo.**

Los pequeños copos blancos continuaban haciéndose presentes en la noche de la ciudad del Oeste. A una de las mansiones más prominentes de la ciudad se la veía decorada con los más vistosos motivos navideños, y en el patio un monigote creado con tres bolas de nieve de proporciones, saludaba con una de sus "manos" que más bien eran ramas caídas de un árbol. Su creadora tragó saliva presa del nerviosismo…

Ambos en la misma habitación. Ese juego en que participaron hacia breves minutos continuaba latente en sus mentes. 

Vegeta continuaba ladeado su tan típica sonrisa, esas reacciones en la fémina extrañamente nunca le era aburridas. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, tenía que ser suya, tenía la necesidad de tenerla con él, pero continuamente se decía "Es solamente deseo". ¿Solamente deseo? Eso quería decir que si poseyera a esa humana… podría quitarla de su mente de una buena vez por todas. Esa noche sería suya…

-¿Quieres quitar esa estúpida sonrisa? – Pidió tan amable como acostumbraba hacer con ese saiyajin exasperante. No dejaba de ladear esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que sin querer encerraba tanto. – "¿Por qué me hace sentir de este modo esa sonrisa?" – Se preguntó en el pensamiento. Si de esa forma liberaba las tenciones de la habitación entonces comenzaría una de sus tantas riñas.

-Hump! – Un sonido ronco ahogado en su garganta, seguido de un leve gruñido. - ¿Por qué diablos te me quedas mirando como idiota mujer? – Bulma rió para sus adentros, estaba logrando dispersar ese juego de sus mentes. – Mejor haz de una vez lo que viniste a hacer. – 

-¿Lo que vine a hacer? – Dijo casi en un susurro. Vegeta arqueó una ceja, que poca memoria a corto plazo ¿En que estaría pensando?... Con una seña de su dedo le indicó la pequeña caja blanca que acogía entre sus manos. -¡Ah¡Es cierto! – Comenzando a reír nerviosa, pensando en distraerlo ella misma olvido lo que hacían. – Quítate el guante. – Pidió y el saiya coló su mano en el camino de sus miradas, Bulma lo miró extrañada sin entender lo que este intentaba hacer. En un segundo tomó uno de los dedos por la tela especial de su traje y jaló de el. – B-b-bien… - Por alguna razón no podía quitarle la vista de encima a su acción, atrapada por esos brutos encantos masculinos. Sin más el guante pendía de sus labios y con su mano libre lo tomó divertido. 

Bulma apoyó la caja en una pequeña mesa a su lado, abrió la tapa y tomó una botella transparente de alcohol, un par de gasas y algodón. Destapó la botella con un movimiento giratorio y seguidamente procuró un poco del líquido en un trozo de algodón. Dejó las gasas a un lado de la botella en la mesa y se acercó a Vegeta, quien continuaba expectante en el accionar de la hembra.

-Ven. – Pidió y tomó su mano herida, notando todas las pequeñas marcas en sus nudillos. Entrecerró la mirada al ver el daño que él mismo se había infringido, un poco apenada. La piel del reverso de su mano era tensa y suave, al contrario de lo que ella imaginó. Intuyó que su suavidad se debía a que utilizaba los guantes constantemente, de modo que su piel no era maltratada, sonrió levemente y apoyó el trozo de algodón en su magullada extremidad. – Espero que no duela mucho. – Comentó divertida recordando la primera vez que se encontró en una situación parecida hacía unos meses atrás. 

-Hum… - Murmuró el hombre y le dio a entender lo mismo que aquella vez. Un saiyajin de su categoría jamás se quejaría por un poco de alcohol. 

Mientras Bulma limpiaba sus heridas, alzaba a cada segundo la vista hacia el hombre de ojos negro azabache. Nada de lo que ella hacía pasaba desapercibido a su calculadora mirada, ninguna acción de su cuerpo era pasada por alto. Claramente estaba nerviosa, sus manos temblaban levemente, con su miraba contactaba la suya a cada momento, y ese pequeño movimiento de su boca imitando a una sonrisa lo tenía atento. 

-"¿En que estas pensando Bulma?" – Se preguntó perpleja al verse en una situación de otra índole con el príncipe. –"No, no puedes… Por mucho que…" – Tragó saliva nuevamente. – "¿Por mucho que lo desees?... ¿Por mucho que lo… - Levantó la mirada, y esos ojos con ceño fruncido continuaban atentos a ella. – "Quieras….?" – Retomó la concentración, retiró el algodón y se volteó al botiquín caminando hasta la mesa. 

No podía permitirse esos pensamientos lujurioso, por mucho que quisiera, tenía una responsabilidad con alguien más…

Se distrajo al ver como a su izquierda un brazo musculoso se poyaba en la pared. Sintió entonces la respiración de él en su cuello, cerró los ojos. – "Que sea todo un sueño por favor…" – No quería voltearse, no podría contenerse, lo quería tanto como él, pero lo que les diferenciaban eran sus sentimientos, de los cuales el saiya más de una vez le advirtió que carecía. Apoyó las manos en la mesa, él solo se quedó ahí detrás de su cuerpo, acariciándola con su respiración.

Ese perfume estaba volviéndolo loco. Se embriagaba en cada suspiro, y la necesidad de acariciarla con su cuerpo crecía a cada instante. Ella permanecía inmóvil, si no tomaba la iniciativa tal vez ella no se movería en toma la noche… 

Lentamente con su mano derecha intentó tocar su esbelta cintura, pero ella se sobresaltó y encogió levemente los hombros. Vegeta medio sonrió, en ningún momento se opuso, solo estaba nerviosa, eso significaba que con un poco de ayuda terminaría llevándose a la cama tal y como el deseaba. 

Con una caricia interrumpida su cuerpo recibió una pequeña descarga de esa sensación tan… extrañamente agradable…

-"No… no puedo hacer esto…." – En el pensamiento un poco afligida. Rápidamente se volteó buscando escapar pero fue detenida por el brazo del guerrero. Vegeta al notar el cambio de actitud de la fémina apoyó su mano libre en la mesa dejándola completamente acorralada. De esta no se escaparía.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – Susurró con esa voz ronca a su oído, mientras la piel de su mejilla entraba en contacto por un instante con la de ella. 

Bulma entrecerró la mirada y se ruborizó. ¿Qué hacer?... Desde hacía un tiempo las tensiones en su vida la tenían insegura y cansada. Tal vez por fin tener lo que quería le vendría bien, pero ¿Qué hay de las consecuencias¿Qué hay de su vida¿Y si la estuviera utilizando cruelmente? En ese caso, no habría lugar para lamentos ni lloriqueos…

¿Qué hay de Yamcha? A pesar de todo y lo mucho que deseaba terminar la relación no podía evitar traer a su confundida mente su recuerdo.

-"De todos modos pienso terminar con él…." – Pensó en su egoísmo.

La mano enguantada del saiyajin se paseó por su cintura, por debajo de su sueter esperando su reacción. Bulma le permitió tocarla, ella misma deseaba acariciarlo, su varonil rostro, su perfecta anatomía…

La peliazul giró su rostro al del príncipe, quien se encontraba aun cerca de su oído. Esta vez el que tragó saliva fue él, era rara la sensación que le provocó su mirada, su ceño como ligeramente entristecido lo hizo estremecer. Pero no era tristeza lo que transmitía, sino una emoción totalmente nueva. 

Bulma miró sus ojos pardos, su ceño extrañado… ¿Estaría arrepintiéndose¡No! No podía permitírselo, ahora era ella quien lo deseaba con todo su ser, ahora era ella quien quería ser suya. Cerró los ojos y se inclinó a besarlo. 

Los labios carmesí acariciaron los suyos lentamente, el estaba estático, esa mirada lo encandiló y alejó su mano de la pared.

-Quédate conmigo. – Dijo ella al sentirlo alejarse. Tomó su rostro con sus manos y consiguió detenerlo. –Quédate conmigo por favor. - ¿Estaba rogando? No… el quería lo mismo que ella, no le estaba rogando, sino dándole la oportunidad. 

Con cuidado apoyó su rostro en el masculino manteniendo su agarre con sus manos. Sus pequeñas y blancas manos lo tomaban del rostro, no pudo moverse al sentirla de esa forma. Hace unos momentos estaba tan seguro y ahora dudaba.

-"¿Qué diablos me sucede?" – Pensó y las manos femeninas lo envolvieron por el cuello con los brazos. Ahora él era el aprisionado. 

La mujer se alejó de su rostro para así mirarlo detenidamente, Vegeta la miró y como siempre intentó ser lo más inexpresivo posible. Esos ojos azules¿Por qué demonios se encontraba en ese estado! 

-"¿Por qué se detuvo?" – 

-"¿Por qué no puedo?" – 

Divagaron… 

-"Tal vez necesita un poco de ayuda." – Pensó Bulma con picardía y se lanzó a sus labios. 

El saiya se inclinó levemente hacia atrás y en acto reflejo se abrazó del cuerpo femenino. Con lentitud el príncipe fue dirigiéndose a sus espaldas, acariciando con extraña gentileza las suaves curvas de la mujer a su merced. 

Tímidamente Bulma introdujo su lengua al recinto de la de él. Se unieron en una pequeña danza embriagadora, el juego había comenzado nuevamente y el frenesí solo aumentaría… Sedientos en sus propias bocas…. La suavidad de sus lenguas era deliciosa, su union tenía un efecto narcótico, en el que la necesidad del otro crecía más y más… Sin la intención de romper esa union de la que tanto estaban disfrutando.

Vegeta bajó sus manos y acarició los firmes glúteos, Bulma rió suavemente entre besos por lo que él solo pudo ahogar un "Hump!" tratando de mantenerse callado y solo disfrutar del momento.

La peliazul se separó se sus labios, y el graciosamente se hizo hacia delante como si no esperara esa acción de su parte. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su respiración acelerada y su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal.

-Vamos a- Se sorprendió y no pudo continuar por la interrupción de su pareja. Vegeta apoyó el dorso de su mano en su mano en su mejilla y la acarició. No se lo esperaba, él jamás actuaba de ese modo… 

-¿A tu habitación? – Dijo casi en un ronroneo retornando a esa mirada de picardía. Quería saber si la temperatura de sus mejillas era diferente, y lo era, casi afiebrada. 

La mujer asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, él medio sonrió y la colocó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, volviendo a su boca y bebiendo de sus dulces labios rosas, ya hinchados de tanto besar.

La puerta continuaba abierta, y no estaban lejos de la habitación de la fémina de ojos azules. Sus pies perdieron el contacto con el suelo, comenzó a levitar con ella sobre él, solo para no emitir más sonido que el de sus bocas en unión y no llamar la atención de alguno de los entrometidos de sus padres. 

Al llegar a la puerta Vegeta apoyó la espalda de la mujer en esta. Bulma continuaba inmersa en sus labios, pero al sentir la superficie tras ella mordisqueó con dulzura el labio inferior del príncipe. Vegeta ahogó un gemido, un exceso de sonidos no sería conveniente, lo que menos deseaba era una interrupción. Sin soltar su labio inferior se apoyó nuevamente en su rostro. 

-Deja de jugar… - Susurró entre su pesada respiración y tomó el pomo de la puerta, después de abrirla e ingresar la cerró tras de sí. A paso lento se acercó a la cama y la dejó acostada sobre esta.

El príncipe no pudo evitar plasmarse una sonrisa, era suya, después de tanto tiempo podría quitarla de su pensamiento, ya el momento había llegado la haría suya.

Se posicionó sobre la frágil anatomía de la terrícola de cabellos azulados. Bulma cruzó sus brazos y tomó los bordes de su sueter para retirárselo, se hizo hacia atrás sobre la cama y lentamente le develó su cuerpo desnudo a aquel testarudo hombre. Se deleitó con su perfecta figura. Retiró con los dientes el guante restante, tenía que acariciar en todas sus texturas ese bello cuerpo.

Se hizo con su cuello nuevamente, sintiendo así la fémina como este mordía la union entre su cuello y hombro. Sus labios ardían, y el intenso color que estaban adquiriendo los hacían cada vez mas tentadores.

Podría jurar haber oído una frase casi oculta entre suspiros y gemidos suaves "Me vuelves loco mujer"… Si el supiera lo que podía lograr hacer con ella…

Separó las piernas con impaciencia, su falda se subía por los roces de sus cuerpos, sus largas piernas blancas los envolvían y su suavidad lo sobrecogía.

El hombre bajó el cierre de su falda, sin descuidar esos susurros picaros que le propiciaba mientras ella perdía sus manos en su crespo cabello.

Tiró de su falda para desvestirla, hincado sobre sus rodillas para hacer de la acción más viable. Sonrió divertido, no pudo evitarlo, alzó la vista a Bulma y ella miró lo que tanto lo divertía. Se ruborizó nuevamente, y encontró su mirada con la de él. Ladeó la cabeza, los interiores blancos con un pequeño lazo en el centro, tan propios de una niña le causaron un poco de gracia.

-Que mas da, en unos segundos no vas a necesitarlos… - Dijo acercando su rostro al femenino. Con una mano acarició su intimidad… Arrancándole un gemido de placer. 

Música eran esos gemidos para él, embriagante, insaciable de esa música continuó todo tipo de caricias. Como un artista dibujo toda clase de formas en su cuerpo, dejando huella en cada rincón, casi como si marcara cada tramo delimitando su paso. Con su lengua saboreo cada espacio, toda la anatomía de esa hembra tenia que estar marcada por él, casi como en un juego territorial.

Su cuerpo brillaba levemente por la transpiración, la ropa de ambos yacía en el suelo, como un objeto innecesario, inútil. Conociéndose en su desnudes, se dieron la bienvenida a una nueva danza de compases corporales, aun más embriagante y agotadora que la anterior. 

No podían dejar relucir sus gemidos, no podían dejar salir de su cuerpo tanto placer. Por momentos apretaban los dientes, por momentos Bulma rasguñaba su espalda, haciendo que las embestidas que este le propiciaba aumentaran su ritmo. Por momentos Vegeta bufaba, por momentos la mordisqueaba con un poco de tosquedad. 

En cualquier momento llegarían a la cumbre, por lo que la fémina apoyó su frente en la curva de su cuello, las embestidas cada vez se volvían más profundas y estimulantes, cada vez más excitantes. 

Él abrió los ojos que hasta hacía unos momentos mantenía cerrados, los abrió al sentir como ella hincaba sus dientes en su cuello. No podía soportar más, tenía que liberar toda la tensión de su cuerpo, si no podía gemir a su gusto encontró en su cuello la forma perfecta de hacerlo. Su calida lengua contorneo la mordida y se deleitó con las pequeñas gotas de sangre que emanaron de la herida, Vegeta no se inmutó, más le fue exquisito sentirla casi como un animal morder su piel.

En un segundo tomo su muñecas y las llevó a la cabecera de la cama, debía devolverle el favor…

-Discul- Intentó decir la muchacha la verse atrapada en el violento agarre, pero se detuvo al ver como este sonreía. Se acercó lentamente a su oído como tantas veces lo había hecho durante la noche.

-No hagas mucho ruido. – Advirtió y se alimentó de su cuello, Bulma apretó los dientes y lo envolvió con sus piernas. No le molestó, esa rudeza de una forma le era agradable e incluso la hacía desearlo con mayor énfasis.

Nuevamente la danza de envestidas comenzó, presas fáciles del frenesí y la locura momentánea que los acogía. 

Tanto Vegeta como Bulma lo sintieron, el momento en que la cumbre del placer se hacia presente y los tomaba en posesión. El agarre a sus muñecas se fue debilitando, el príncipe tragó su propia saliva al sentir como su cuerpo se desbordaba de placer, de éxtasis, de ella…

Ella comenzaba a sufrir pequeños espasmos alrededor de su cuerpo, como un baile del que solo él disfrutaría, su función privada. Creyó que todo habría terminado por fin, y que como muchas otras lo había satisfecho… cuando Bulma hizo algo que nunca ninguna había hecho. En un gesto humano que lo sorprendió, mientras llegaba al clímax, entrelazo su débil y pequeña mano con la de él, quien permanecía expectante al orgasmo que experimentaba la joven mujer. 

Gimió y tomó con fuerza su mano, Vegeta le permitió la acción, pero no pudo evitar ver una especie de simbolismo en la union de sus manos. La suya de mayor tamaño y de piel un poco más oscura que la de ella, mientras que la otra, suave como la seda y blanca como la nieve que caía detrás de su ventana. 

Bulma arqueó la espalda y volvió a llamar su atención al caer rendida bajo su cuerpo. Observándolo con sus profundos ojos color mar. Embelezado por primera vez decidió continuar saciándose junto a ella…

El sol se coló entre las cortinas, y los cuerpos sobre la cama acababan de finalizar su último compás de su danza privada. Pero después del éxtasis viene el remordimiento…

Bulma mordía una de sus uñas de un lado de la cama, cubriendo su pecho con las sabanas, mientras Vegeta discutía consigo mismo en el pensamiento. 

"¿Cómo pude hacerle esto a Yam?", "¿Cómo pude caer tan bajo a revolcarme con una simple terrícola?", "Jamás me lo perdonare…", "Grr… Jamás volverá a repetirse.", "¿Debería echarlo?", "Debo irme de aquí.", "¿Tendría que hablar con él?", "Esto no debió suceder…".

Se levantó de la cama, ante los sorprendidos ojos del otro. Rápidamente se colocó la ropa que la noche anterior se quitó con desesperación, en ningún momento se volteó a ver lo que el que yacía en la cama hacía. 

El restante se incorporó sobre la cama quedando sentado con una expresión que delataba su extrañes. 

Ya con la ropa puesta caminó y se detuvo en el marcó de la puerta al escuchar como le dirigían la palabra.

-¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó en tono autoritario.

-Volveré más tarde… - Contestó la fémina con el rostro ensombrecido.

Vegeta gruñó… sin más ella abandonó la cama, y no era que le molestase que se marchara así como así, o por lo menos eso era lo que se decía, si no el que lo dejara como a cualquier cosa. El era un príncipe, de linaje y esa acción por parte de ella era interpretado mas como un desprecio… Eso jamás se lo permitiría… ni a ella ni a nadie.

…

Peinó su cabello alborotado con sus dedos, aún conservaba ese leve rubor producto del calor de su encuentro. Todavía un poco agotada, y su cuerpo transpirado, no podía regresar a tomar una ducha estando tan cerca de su destino. 

-Espero que no lo note. – Se dijo mirando la marca en su cuello por el espejo retrovisor. 

Tomó su móvil y discó el número de su actual novio, ya era hora de terminar la relación. Después de varios intentos notó como su llamada no era recibida por lo que desistió y no le avisaría de su llegada.

Suspiró desganada, esa plática tenía que ser urgente, ahora que sus ideas estaban totalmente en claro no podía seguir posponiendo lo inevitable. 

A esas horas lo mas seguro era que se encontrase entrenando con el equipo en el estadio de la cuidad. Aceleró y fijó su rumbo.

-Yamcha no se merecía que le hiciera esto. – Se martirizaba en el camino. - ¿Debería decírselo?... No lo sé…. No se que debo hacer… ¿Por qué te pones en estas situaciones Bulma¡Y además de todo con Vegeta! –

…

Al cabo de unos segundos se levanto de la cama, tomó su ropa y se dirigió a la habitación contigua en la que residía desde su llegada a la Tierra, salvo claro, la noche anterior, en la que moró en la habitación de su anfitriona.

Estaba bastante molesto, pensó varias veces en lo sucedido. ¿Cómo es que ella había abandonado la habitación antes que él? Imposible, prácticamente le rogó que fornicara con ella y sin más se levantaba de la cama y se retiraba como dejando un trapo usado. Jamás le había sucedido, esa sensación casi de abandono… que jamás sintió por parte de ella…

Agitó la cabeza, burdos pensamientos estúpidos. Trató de relajarse bajo la tibia presión del agua, apoyó sus manos en los azulejos y en un acto involuntario, en su mente se repitió el momento en el que su respiración se aparecía en la cuerva del cuello de la peliazul, en el aroma de su cuerpo, tan familiar y diferente de los demás. 

-Maldita mujer… - Murmuró al percatarse de que a pesar de haberla poseído no podía sacarla de su mente, u olvidarla por un simple segundo. - ¿A dónde habrá ido? – Dijo y buscó el pequeño, casi diminuto ki. Giró levemente su rostro, y gruñó, claramente iría al encuentro del energúmeno de su novio. Se preguntó si volvería con el a disculparse por su falta… pero esa hembra era tan impredecible algunas veces que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas. Miró sus nudillos, ya casi en perfecto estado, esos cuidados y su sangre Saiyajin seguramente habían logrado sanar sus heridas. Cerró su puño y volvió a abrirlo como si comprobara que su funcionamiento era perfecto, gruñó nuevamente, esa humana estaba jugando algo peligroso, estaba jugando con el gran príncipe.

**Continuará…**

**Un poco corto ¿no, espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que me desperté a las 4 de la mañana con ansias de escribir y son las 10 y acabo de terminar.**

**Espero que me dejen sus opiniones, Hoy no contesto review por que tengo sueño y voy a desfallecer si paso mas tiempo en la computadora U**

**Bueno, este fic esta llegando a su fin, falta poco para que termine. Espero que me hagan muy feliz con sus reviews y que les guste lo que escribo para ustedes.**

**Sin más me despido de ustedes y nuevamente muchas gracias por leer **

**Sugerencias, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, todo es bien recibido ;)**

**Nadeshico-san**


	14. Efectos secundarios

**Así comenzó todo**

**Capítulo 13: Efectos secundarios**.

- Maldita humana. – Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de ocasiones en las que Bulma fue llamada de esa forma por él, Vegeta se detestaba a sí mismo y al aroma que aún sentía en su piel. - ¿Acaso me obligarás a ducharme nuevamente? – Se preguntó ensimismado, ese aroma estaba impregnado a pesar de su reciente baño, o quizá la mente paranoica del saiya, o sus sentidos más desarrollados lo hacían aún presente… - Conseguiste lo que deseabas… ¿no? Ahora no habrá nada que me impida la transformación… - Siendo su idea, que Bulma era un impedimento para su concentración, aclarando que solo en un sentido carnal… punto ya saciado.

A pesar de todo… y contrariando al saiya… su mente seguía atenta a su diminuto ki. ¿A dónde fue? Respuesta que conocía y molestaba, ella fue a buscarlo a él. Competitivo en demasiados aspectos, la mujer a la que acaba de poseer toda la noche anterior, apenas llegado el día se fue tras de otro hombre ¿No le bastaba con él? Obviamente él no la deseaba más allá del sexo, es más… ya no la deseaba en absoluto puesto que ya la hizo suya… Solo una vez, pero suya en fin. O eso se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez, detestaba esa confusión interna.

-Esto es ridículo. – Se dijo con voz ronca, desviando la mirada y atención a ese ki. – Maldita humana… ya me las pagaras… -

…

Mientras tanto ella tomó un mechón de su largo cabello y cubrió la marca casi amoratada en su cuello… con que rudeza la mordió… aunque ella no se quedo atrás en lo más mínimo.

-No lo notará Bulma, tranquila… - Se autosugestionó la fémina mientras observaba la hora en su móvil. – "Quizá no debí marcharme así de la corporación… Vegeta parecía molesto…" – Pensó entrecerrando la mirada. - ¿Pero que estás pensado Bulma?... ¿realmente piensas que Vegeta es capaz de sentir algo por ti?... – Concluyó realista… ese hombre se mostró ante todo lo que ella le ofreció totalmente insensible, indiferente, lo más seguro es que para el solo fuera sexo y nada más. – Sé realista… él no es así… solo no lo es, lo más seguro es que cuando regrese él este entrenando otra vez y actuará como si nada hubiera pasado… - Suspiró, algo lo conocía para creer eso.

A lo lejos empezó a divisar un enorme estadio, lo más probable era que Yamcha se encontrara entrenando junto con sus compañeros en aquel sitio.

Su vehiculo, identificado con la marca registrada Capsule Corp se estacionó y siguiente se transformó en capsula por su propietaria, la peliazul se encaminó a la entrada del estadio que se encontraba libre al acceso público, ya que no se presentaba ningún partido de importancia.

Poca gente paseaba por los corredores, Bulma estaba un tanto perdida en el lugar aunque recordaba vagamente una ocasión en la que acompañó a su novio a entrenar, pero al igual que esa vez terminó perdiéndose… la diferencia radicaba en que la anterior, un amplio grupo de fans la empujó y acabo parada junto a una salida de emergencia y su novio quien sabe donde firmando autógrafos.

Mientras más se adentraba en el estadio, la cantidad de señoritas recorriéndolo al igual que ella, crecía. De todas las edades y formas, mujeres, adolescentes, bonitas y no tan agraciadas, se pavoneaban en las instalaciones. De pronto a su derecha, en un corredor perpendicular al que ella atravesaba, Bulma supo reconocer una pequeña cola azul con punta blanca.

-Ese debe ser Puar… - Se susurró y caminó a su encuentro, momento en el que se detuvo. – "Que estúpida… ¿¡Que le voy a decir a Yamcha!?" – Apretó los dientes y se ocultó en otro corredor, su mente estaba a mil por segundo y olvido algo esencial para su plan… Como terminar con él. – "¿Qué diablo voy a decirle? Yamcha me acosté con tu asesino anoche… ah! Por cierto, ya no te amo… que tacto ¿no?... – Suspiró preocupada. – "Yam… esta relación no esta yendo a ninguna parte… te aprecio mucho y eres mi amigo. – Ensayó. – Pero creo que lo mejor es separarnos… ¡además de que me acosté con Vegeta anoche! – Y lamentó…. - ¿Cómo pude? – Una pequeña gota de sus lágrimas se formó a los lados de sus ojos azules. – De eso Yamcha jamás debe de enterarse… sería muy duro para él y lo estimo mucho"… - Entonces se armó de valor y junto aire en el pecho, era el momento de salir. En ese instante en el que Bulma se volteaba a continuar su camino por el corredor… fue el mismo instante en el que Yamcha salía del otro con una joven de cabello rojizo rodeada por su brazo izquierdo y una rubia de pelo lacio por la derecha, cabe acotar que a sus espaldas se paseaba su grupo de compañeros y dos de sus grandes amigos de toda la vida, Puar y Ulong rodeados por un cuantioso grupo de señoritas que al parecer escoltaban a los muchachos ¡Que consideradas!

Yamcha continuó junto a sus aparentes amigos por el pasillo, mientras que Bulma retornó a su escondite y calló su gritos de impotencia.

-"Vaya que perdió el miedo a las mujeres… si se lo veía muy entretenido" –Renegó, todo en menos de cinco minutos, emano cientos de emociones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Otra vez suspiró ¿ahora que hacer? La respuesta para ella era simple… Venganza. Nade se mofa de Bulma Briefs de esa forma, y mucho menos a la vista pública, Yamcha determinado, le negó que varias de esas fotos en portadas de revistas fueran reales, existen personas sin oficio que las modifican ¿no es así? Pero ¿Qué hay del resto? Le acredito la respuesta a "malas interpretaciones", todo puede suceder.

No necesariamente le estaba siendo infiel… o es una posibilidad, lo cierto es que Yamcha era un hombre sencillo, y a veces este tipo de personas se entusiasman demasiado cuando les ofrecen demasiado. Todo joven puede ser seducido por la buena vida, más aun cuando gran parte de la suya haya sido de necesidades, obligado a robar para vivir, pasando sus primeros años de vida vagando en un desierto esperando que un forastero trajera consigo la respuesta para un vivir mejor, para salir de ese nefasto lugar. Fue por demás afortunado de toparse con una hermosa millonaria.

Yamcha posiblemente estaba relajándose de las tensiones de su vida y futuro, dejo pendiente la petición de matrimonio a su novia y se dedico a jugar, a vivir y divertirse, desde su punto de vista Bulma estaba distante pero no quería relacionar esa distancia con el asesino que hospedaba, ella no era capaz de engañarlo, tenían mucho para dejarlo por una basura como esa.

Ambos equivocados e infieles. Bulma se creía demasiado, y olvido por completo que Yamcha, al igual que los demás, era un hombre con necesidades que ella hace tiempo no saciaba, ninguna de ellas, aunque él tampoco le brindaba demasiado tiempo, y ella no se lo exigía. Por otra parte Yamcha empezó a conocer a más mujeres, en una oportunidad quedo encandilado por la bella Maron, a pesar de su falta de neuronas… pero en ese entonces allí estaba ella para ponerle un freno y los pies en la tierra, lo controlaba, a veces manipulaba, y el no se mostraba molesto por esto, si no conforme. Por años se permitieron un comportamiento extremista, ambos, errados en su pensar por el otro, ya una relación perecida a la cual solo le faltaba el entierro, que para muchos es la peor parte.

…

Por su parte el saiya entrenó hasta el anochecer, después de ese último pensamiento de venganza contra su anfitriona no volvió a buscar su ki, nada quería saber al respecto. Una vez más finalizo y ahora si la buscó, solo para verificar que no estuviera en la cocina, pero ni siquiera estaba en casa… lo que menos deseaba era cruzar palabra con ella. Cenó algo rápido, siendo rápido para él, medio refrigerador, subió a su alcoba y nuevamente se duchó.

Bulma pasó una tarde más de compras, en algo tenía que gastar su energía y olvidar su ira. La pregunta ahora era… ¿Cómo enojarse de algo que ella misma había hecho? Sería una hipocresía de su parte juzgarlo por engañarla cuando ella, horas antes…. Sin contar los engaños por simple pensamiento… u aquella ocasión en la que Vegeta la besó y ella correspondió. Aún así estaba molesta, era demasiado orgullosa como para permitir que la engañaran con otra mujer, y mucho menos con esas vulgares groupies.

La noche se trago a la tarde con su negrura y los sistemas de seguridad de la mansión se activaron, Bulma decidió caminó hasta la entrada trasera, y hacer entrada triunfal a escondidas de los ojos de sus padres o su huésped, simplemente no tenía ánimos de hablar de su día con nadie, y mucho menos soportar la indiferencia de Vegeta, la cual era segura. Dejó sus bolsas en el césped a entrada y tecleó el código de seguridad, en el mismo panel una luz verde se encendió, dándole a entender así que el código era correcto. La peliazul tomo sus bolsas e ingreso a su vivienda de proporciones. Subió a su habitación, desde la contigua le apreciaba a los pies de la puerta una luz tenue que variaba en conjunto con un sonido bajo, seguramente miraba la televisión; Bulma solo optó por continuar su camino, abrió la puerta y luego de cerrarla tras de si comenzó a acomodar sus recientes adquisiciones.

A Vegeta le extraño que utilizara la puerta trasera para entrar, señal que para él significaba que no quería que la vieran. –"Pudo haberle confesado su pecado a la porquería que trae por novio." – Se dijo mentalmente creando hipótesis de el por qué no quería cruzar palabra con nadie. ¿Era correcto para el saiyajin de elite, sentirse utilizado por la debil humana? - ¿Cómo diablos me deje llegar a esto? – Se preguntó en voz baja, comentario que se perdió tras los sonidos del televisor.

Bulma aún meditaba que hacer con su futuro ex novio. Fácilmente podría haber armado un escándalo en el pasillo del estadio, insultar un par de chicas y marcharse después de terminar con Yamcha. Sucedió algo extraño con Bulma al presenciar aquello, al pensar en que decirle a su amigo, continuaba viniendo a su mente la noche anterior con Vegeta, tal vez todo eso era un bocado de su propia medicina… Muy en el fondo Bulma sabia que Yamcha la quería, muy a pesar de cualquier engaño ellos continuarían compartiendo una amistad. Al mismo tiempo sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho al verlo actuar de esa manera, era cierto que el muchacho que encontró en el desierto se perdió en algún lugar del mundo, su esencia, lo primero que le atrajo de él ya no estaba, o quizá con el tiempo había cambiado.

- Ya se lo que haré con él. – Se dijo a sí misma con una tierna sonrisa, justo antes de que a su mano derecha cayera una gota de lágrima. Limpió sus ojos se reclinó sobre su espalda, quedando tendida en la cama. – Será mejor que hable con él lo antes posible… no quiero seguir postergándolo. – Murmuró y su estomago gruñó, no había probado bocado en todo el día, se levantó y estiro sus extremidades lista para robar algo de su cocina. Con delicadeza abrió la puerta de su habitación y dio el primer paso afuera, no quería despertar al gruñón de su huésped, miró disimuladamente la puerta contigua y ya no se percibía la luz del tv. Bulma supuso que ya se habría dormido y con sumo cuidado cruzó el corredor.

Al llegar a la cocina no se tomo la molestia de encender las luces, como cualquiera conocía bien su casa, o de eso estaba segura… segura hasta golpear uno de sus dedos con la punta de una silla.

- ¡Ahhh- Exclamó y tapó su boca antes de despertar a alguien. Se agachó en el lugar y tomó su adolorido pie. – Estúpida silla. – Dijo empujando el mueble a un lado. – Snif – Se oyó de ella quien por poco llora de dolor. Continuó su infructuosa búsqueda de sustento hacia la nevera y abrió sin mas la puerta del mismo, recorrió con la mirada los estantes… no le llamó demasiado la atención encontrarlo saboteado. – Veo que Vegeta estuvo por aquí. -

-¡Hump! –

Se percibió en una de las esquinas oscuras de la cocina, Bulma se sonrojó, evidentemente Vegeta había observado toda la divina actuación que compartió con la silla del comedor. La joven se incorporó, escuchando claramente un par de pasos hacía el centro de la habitación, él se había acercado a ella. Bajó la mirada, realmente no sabía que esperar de ese incomodo encuentro. De ser malo, lo mejor era concluirlo a la brevedad.

-¿Qué haces aquí Vegeta?... Creí que dormías…- Espetó volteando levemente su rostro.

Vegeta se encontraba con el torso descubierto, de brazos cruzados y en su mano derecha una lata de gaseosa, esa misma que le provocaba insomnio y a la vez un poco de adicción, la cual el príncipe rechazaba, puesto que seguramente su sistema digestivo era mucho mejor que el de los humanos y lo que experimentaba era solo ansiedad y un extraño y repetitivo gusto por esa bebida.

Ante la falta de una respuesta y el fruncido seño del saiya, más de lo usual, la peliazul notó que éste estaba enfadado con ella.

-Buenas noches Vegeta… - Dijo finalmente y tomo un paquete de galletas que había en la mesada junto a la nevera.

En el camino a la salida se sintió detenida, el musculoso brazo del príncipe la sostenía, pero lo inquietante era que en esta ocasión, por la expresión en su rostro Bulma creyó que sería capaz de arrancárselo… es decir, de quererlo… podría.

- ¿Qué- Intentó preguntar calmada y algo asustada, pero él la interrumpió.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? – Preguntó en un gruñido.

Bulma quedó perpleja y abrió sus ojos con asombro. - ¿Por qué me fui? Yo… - Titubeó y Vegeta se alteró aún más.

Sin delicadeza la tomó por el cuello y empotró contra una pared.

-¿¡Acaso no estabas satisfecha!? ¡Humana vulgar! –

-¿¡De que hablas!? – Contestó asustada, evidentemente el príncipe estaba colérico. - ¡Cálmate Vegeta!... Yo no-

-¡Contéstame basura! – Gritó una vez más y se vio reflejado en los grandes ojos de Bulma, quien ahora temblaba y había comenzado a rasguñar débilmente las manos de quien la ahorcaba.

-Suéltame… - Pidió casi a punto de desvanecer.

De pronto Vegeta se asombró… la observó estremecido y soltó su amoratado cuello, que ahora ella acariciaba con sus frágiles manos. La peliazul yacía ahora en el suelo, y el príncipe comenzó a respirar con profundidad, ese sentimiento extraño que se había apoderado de él por poco lo hace terminar con la vida de aquella humana. Vegeta estaba siendo invadido nuevamente por esa confusión interna… si Bulma deseaba revolcarse con ese gusano ¡Allá ella! No tenía por que interesarle al príncipe…

Bulma se arrastró al rincón de la habitación y tras toser un par de veces y recobrar el aliento lo miró con desprecio y comenzó a llorar.

-¿¡Cúal es tu problema!? –

El de cabello azabache le dirigió la mirada que hasta ese momento se encontraba perdida en alguna parte insignificante de la habitación.

- ¿¡Quieres matarme!? – Lo retó mientras se levantaba. Caminó unos pasos hasta él y se enfrento a quien casi se convierte en su asesino. - ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora? ¿¡Eh!? – Cuestionó aun en lágrimas. - ¡Hazlo Vegeta! ¿Es lo que deseas no? ¡Acaba de una buena vez con esta humana inútil! – Dijo y frunció el ceño.

Vegeta continuaba estático ¿Acaso había sufrido un severo ataque de celos? ¿Celos del gusano de su novio?... simplemente imposible.

- Grr… no me hagas perder más mí tiempo mujer. – Contestó intentado volver en sí.

Giró sobre sus talones rápidamente y se alejo de la cocina en un segundo, aunque Bulma no lo dejaría marcharse así como así. El Saiya llegó sin mirar ni escuchar los reclamos a sus espaldas, hasta el inicio del segundo piso.

-No vas a marcharte después de esto Vegeta ¡Escúchame! – Ensimismada en la confrontación con el guerrero y apresurada por ponerse delante de sus ojos otra vez y reiterar lo dicho en la cocina, apoyó mal su pie descalzo en la escalera y en menos de un instante su cuerpo se hacía hacia atrás, a un seguro impacto con el suelo.

-Ni siquiera puedes caminar bien, mujer estúpida. – Le dijo al oído el saiya, quien la había sujetado de los brazos antes de caer. Bulma apoyó en el suelo ambos pies y lo miró extrañada. - ¿Por que por momentos me ayudas… y al siguiente quieres eliminarme? –

- ¿Es tan malo querer la satisfacción de terminar con tu vida, en lugar de que lo haga una escalera por mi? -

- Nunca lo admitirás ¿No es así? -

-¿Admitir qué exactamente? – Cuestionó alzando una ceja.

-Olvídalo… - Suspiró. – Supongo que para algunas cosas eres valiente y para otras un simple cobarde. – Espetó intentando continuar su camino a su alcoba.

-No continúes retándome humana… el hecho de que no haya aceptado el reto aún no significa que no pueda hacerlo. – Dijo desafiante el príncipe a lo que Bulma se volteó a escucharlo, limitándose a contestarle algo tan simple que lo dejó incomodo por no poder responder.

-¿De veras?... – Dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos esperando que dentro de él también se encontraran las mismas dudas que la acechaban a ella.

Vegeta permaneció en silencio, quizá no supo idear algo inteligente que contestase tan simple pregunta, por lo que Bulma continuó su ruta.

-Maldita sea. – Fue lo único que escapó de sus labios tras ella marcharse.

El saiya sintió ese día miles de sentimientos que jamás lo habían recorrido, todo por una simple humana… mientras que ésta era capaz de olvidar un intento de homicidio por encontrar en él tan solo dudas sobre su relación con ella ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Sin importar qué Bulma comprendía las dificultades por las que Vegeta pasaba en esos momentos, quizá de echo sí sentía algo por ella, solo que no sabía como reaccionar al respecto. Debía tenerle paciencia y ese no era el fuerte de la científica… Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo llegase a su fin.

Continuará.

Perdonen la graaaaaaaaaaan demora… jeje todos tenemos problemas ¿no? =P

Nos vemos!


End file.
